Amor & Ódio
by Jess Patt
Summary: Diferentes em todos os aspectos, Edward e Bella terão que lidar com seus sentimentos e o convívio debaixo do mesmo teto. "O ódio não cessa com o ódio em tempo algum, o ódio cessa com o amor: esta é a lei eterna." (Dhammapada)
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

As ruas e tudo ao meu redor passam lentamente, enquanto eu reflito quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez em que estive na casa da minha avó materna. O lugar sempre foi meu preferido no mundo. O lugar onde eu sempre me senti realmente em casa. Eu adorava todo aquele calor, aquele aroma típico de verão.

Sorrio ao ver os primeiros traços da casa ao final da rua. Encosto a cabeça na janela, sentindo um vento fresco soprar em meu rosto, e o sol brilhando no céu refletir em minha pele clara.

Ah, sol. Suspiro.

Eu estou morando desde os meus treze anos de idade longe daqui. Eu não entendia por que Charlie, meu pai, resolveu ir morar em Seattle. Eu adorava San Francisco e a idéia de me mudar, não agradou na época. Mas ele recebera uma proposta de emprego boa demais para se negar.

Depois de algumas semanas trancada em meu quarto, resolvi me conformar. Fui para escola, fiz amigos e convenci meus pais de que todas as férias de verão iria passar na casa da minha avó. Sinto um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar da última vez. Ignoro rapidamente a sensação.

Quando finalmente o motorista para no grande portão, abro um grande sorriso. Ele me ajuda a descer com as malas. Eu agradeço, pago-lhe a viagem e ele vai-se embora.

Me viro para o grande portão e pego a chave no meu bolso. Os netos e filhos tem as cópias de todas as chaves da casa. Destranco o portão e caminho pelo gramado, indo em direção à casa, sentindo uma nostalgia me invadir.

Hesito por um momento até virar a maçaneta da porta principal. A grande sala iluminada está vazia. Olho para o relógio em meu pulso que indica ser quatro e meia da tarde. Deixo as malas em um canto da sala e vou silenciosamente para cozinha.

Vovó Marie está de costas para mim, encostada no fogão. Pelo cheiro, está preparando uma de suas delícias para o chá da tarde. Caminho lentamente até ela e a abraço pela cintura, fazendo-a pular de susto.

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Me desculpe, vovó.

Ela se vira para mim e eu mal tenho tempo de respirar. Seus braços me envolvem em um abraço apertado e cheio de saudade. O qual eu correspondo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

- Bella, minha querida. Quanto tempo! Como você está? E Renée? Charle está bem?

- Estou bem, _vó_. Todos estão. - Respondo sorrindo em vê-la.

- Você está tão linda. - Comenta enquanto passa as mãos por meu cabelo. - Como cresceu!

- Só se passou um ano, vó. Não estou tão diferente.

- Morri de saudade da minha neta querida. Por que não avisou que viria? Teria ido te buscar no aeroporto.

- Eu queria lhe fazer um surpresa.

Ela me dá mais um abraço apertado.

- Você já comeu? - Pergunta, me fazendo sentar na cadeira de frente para a mesa.

- Alguma coisinha antes de pegar o avião.

- O chá da tarde esta quase pronto. Enquanto isso coma um pedaço de bolo. - Oferece, me passando a bandeja com bolo de chocolate no centro da mesa.

- Obrigada. - Agradeço e mordo um grande pedaço do bolo. - Então, quais são as novidades?

- Hum. - Ela fica pensativa por um tempo. - Carlisle se mudou.

Carlisle, o único filho do irmão de vovó. Seus pais morreram em um acidente quando ele ainda era um bebê e desde então minha avó o criou e sempre o amou como se fosse seu filho.

- Ele recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar num grande hospital em Los Angeles. - Conta tristemente por tê-lo morando longe também. Não é tão longe quanto Seattle mas são quase sete horas de distância, não é a mesma coisa que tê-lo todos os dias por perto como antes.

- É mesmo? - Pergunto como se não soubesse dessa notícia.

Eu já sabia da mudança do tio Carlisle. Mamãe me contou. Na verdade, é o motivo para eu não ter desistido de vindo visitá-la neste verão. Não que eu não gostasse dele, pelo contrário, eu o adoro. O problema é seu filho do meio. Edward. Aquele insuportável...

- É, foi impossível recusar, - responde. - Mas me diga você. O que tem feito?

- Nada demais. - Respondo e mordo mais um pedaço do bolo. - Só estudando e estudando.

- Você devia se divertir um pouquinho, querida.

- Eu precisava estudar para entrar numa boa faculdade, vó.

- Mas umas horinhas de diversão não vai te fazer mal. – Diz dando uma piscadela. - Sua mãe me disse que você foi aceita na Universidade de Washington. Meus parabéns, querida.

- Sim. As aulas começam em setembro. Estou bastante animada. - Sorrio e a abraço. - Eu senti tanto sua falta. - Confesso melancólica.

- Huuum. Que cheiro bom!

Viro para trás ao ouvir essa frase. E então, eu vejo o inesperado. Algo que em hipótese alguma, eu gostaria de ver. E que quase faz com que eu despeje todo o bolo que eu havia ingerido.

Edward tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha. Seu cabelo bronze e desgrenhado está molhado e ele só veste uma bermuda, deixando seu peito à mostra. Ele parece tão mais másculo desde a última vez que o vi, mais alto também.  
Seus olhos encontram os meus e os desvio rapidamente, minhas bochechas em brasa. Não esperando para ver sua reação ao me ver.

- Veja quem veio nos visitar, querido. - Comenta vovó, sorridente.

- Olá Isabella.

Engulo em seco. Edward é a pessoa que eu menos esperava encontrar naquele verão. Afinal, o que ele está fazendo aqui? Eu estava certa de que não iria correr o risco de reencontrá-lo, já que eu julgava ele ter ido junto com seus pais para LA. E aqui está ele, parado na minha frente.

- Olá Edward – Tento evitar qualquer contato visual.

- Como foi na praia, querido? - Pergunta Marie de volta ao fogão.

- Uma delícia, vó! - Ouço uma voz conhecida responder. - A água tá quentinha e... Bella?

Alice, minha prima, para de falar assim que me vê sentada em volta da mesa. Sorrio ao vê-la vir em minha direção, e me abraçar, distribuindo vários beijinhos estalados em minhas bochechas.  
Ao contrário de Edward, Alice sempre foi um amor. Eu a adoro. Seu jeito meigo e hiperativo encantam a todos ao seu redor. Eu sentia falta dessa fadinha com os cabelos espetados para todos os lados.

- Bellinha, que saudades!

- Eu também, Ali – Confesso enquanto nos separamos de nosso abraço.

- Você vem passar as férias?

Ela quase pula da cadeira, tamanho é seu entusiasmo.

- Sim, – respondo sentindo o olhar _dele_ cravado em mim. - Aproveitar antes de ir começar a faculdade.

- Emmett logo, logo se forma. Edward já vai entrar no terceiro semestre. Você agora no primeiro. E eu ficando para trás. - Resmunga, fazendo bico, enquanto se senta ao meu lado.

- Ano que vem é sua vez, relaxe.

- É, tem razão.

- Pensei que tivessem se mudado – Comento hesitante.

- Sim, nos mudamos. Mas vamos passar as férias aqui, como você. - Responde animada. - Não é ótimo?

Por isso eu não esperava. Já é muito ter que ver Edward. E ainda ter que suportá-lo por dois meses? Eu não aguentarei.

- É... Nossa, que legal. – Eu sorrio, rezando para que meu sorriso não esteja tão falso como eu o sinto. - Você...?

- Emmett, Edward e eu.

- Emm, – questino notando sua ausência. - Cadê ele?

- Ele tá na praia. – Ela dá uma risadinha e se abaixa pra sussurrar: - Com a namorada.

- Uau! Emmett tá namorado? Jura?

- Pois é. Parece que o cupido o pegou de jeito.

- Pensei que o cupido não existisse para os garotos Cullen.

Edward dá uma gargalhada alta, fazendo-me lançar-lhe um olhar indiferente.

- Vocês dois... - Alice murmura, revirando os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir arrumar minhas coisas. - Levanto rapidamente da mesa.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. Obrigada.

- Separa uma roupa legal pra gente sair mais tarde.

Pego minhas duas malas na sala e as carrego até o quarto onde eu costumo ficar quando passo as férias na casa da minha avó. Jogo-as em cima da cama e viro para porta, pronta para fecha-la. Mas a imagem de Edward encostado no batente da porta com um sorriso torto nos lábios, me fez paralisar.

- Você parece surpresa em nos ver, Isabella.

- Não viaja, Edward.

Ele entra no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, sem minha autorização. Vem de encontro a mim, parando a milimetros de distância.

- Edward, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Eu volto minha atenção para as malas, tentando ignorá-lo.

- Me deixe em paz. E saia do meu quarto.

- Isso tudo é por causa daquela noite?

Ele senta na cama, entre minhas malas, forçando-me a encará-lo. Meu rosto ferve tamanha raiva.

- Não toque nesse assunto.

- Por que? Isso te deixa irritada? - Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas. Ele sabe a resposta para sua pergunta e parece refletir por alguns segundos. - Bem, na hora não pareceu.

Ele dá um sorriso sacana. Eu trinco meu maxilar. Edward sabe me irritar.

- Eu fiquei me perguntando o que deu em você pra sair correndo daquela forma. – Comenta, curvando-se na cama e apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Sai logo daqui, Edward. – Ordeno, sem paciência.

Ele fica estático, me encarando com olhos analíticos. Eu contino arrumando minhas malas, irritada com sua presença. Tudo em Edward me irrita. Ele é naturalmente irritante. Tanto de boca aberta, quanto fechada.

- Você não tem o que fazer? Sério? Vá atrás do seus amigos! Ou não me diga que até eles se cansaram da sua chatisse?

- Você é tão infantil, Isabella.

- E você tão asqueroso, Edward.

Ele levanta em um pulo, vindo ao meu encontro novamente. Segura em minha cintura, me puxando para mais próximo de seu corpo. Eu estremeço, sentindo repulsa por seu toque em minha pele desprotegida pela blusa de algodão que subira um pouco por conta do seu ato. Eu tento lutar pra desvencilar de seus braços, mas é quase impossível.

- Eu juro que vou gritar se você não me soltar agora.

- Oh, Bella, o verão vai ser tão... divertido.

É quase uma promessa. Ele dá aquele sorriso irritante e me solta, saindo do quarto em seguida. _Idiota!_ Como uma pessoa pode ser tão insuportável? Solto o ar pela boca, com raiva, e volto a me preocupar com as malas. Ao terminar de arrumá-la, vou tomar um banho. Enquanto a água quente escorre por minha pela, eu reflito como mal as férias começaram e eu já quero voltar correndo para Seattle.  
Reencontrar Edward Cullen é a treva. Ou algo bem pior que isso. Ainda mais ter que aturá-lo por dois longos e torturantes meses. Mas eu não vou deixar aquele garoto estragar minhas férias, não mesmo. Eu vou aproveitar cada minuto. Cada segundo!

- Bella, anda logo. - Berra Alice, batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Já estou pronta, Alie. - Digo, abrindo a porta.

Ela sorri aprovando meu vestido soltinho, um pouco acima dos joelhos e meu par de sapatilhas. Nós vamos em direção à garagem. Ela para em frente a um _Volvo_ prata de vidros fumês e abre a porta do passageiro da frente.

_Oh, não!_

- Edward vai nos levar – Alice explica ao notar minha careta. - Vocês podem fingir que se adoram por uma noite?

Ela ignora minha cara feia e segue tagarelando durante todo o caminho, fazendo planos para as nossas férias. Eu permaneço em silêncio e emburrada no banco de trás tentando não sentir o cheiro insuportável do perfume de Edward impregnado no carro.

- Chegamos? - Pergunto quando finalmente o carro para em frente a uma grande casa de praia.

- Ainda não.

Alice pula para fora do carro e toca a campainha da casa. Logo um loiro de fios enrolados aparece. Ela o envolve com seus braços pequenos, ficando na ponta do pé, e o beija apaixonadamente.

Viro meu rosto para dar-lhes privacidade – embora eles não estejam ligando muito para isso -, e deparo com Edward me fitando.

- Que? - Cuspo, irritada.

Ele bufa, revirando os olhos e volta a olhar para frente. Além de irritante, prepotente, idiota e outros adjetivos nada legais, esse garoto é estranho.

- Gente, - Alice se aproxima do carro e encosta na janela. - Eu vou no carro do Jasper. A gente se vê na festa.

- Que?!

- Nós vamos logo atrás.

- Eu vou com vocês, sem problemas. - Falo, pronta para sair do carro.

- Super vela. - Murmura Edward, rindo.

- Cala a boca, idiota!

Alice me olha com cara de súplica.

- Ok! Nos vemos na festa.

- Te amo, Bellinha. Até daqui a pouco, amores.

Ela sopra beijos para Edward e para mim, e sai saltitante atrás do tal Jasper.

- Para frente.

- O que?

- Você acha que eu vou ficar andando com você aí atrás como se eu fosse seu chofer?

- Oh, querido, não vejo nenhum problema nisso, – lhe dou um sorriso cínico.

- Pra frente, Isabella.

Eu bufo e pulo para o banco da frente. Um traço de irritação atravessa seus olhos. Ui, ele ficou preocupado com seu estofado de couro?

Os trinta minutos que leva para chegar no lugar onde haverá a tal festa que Alice falou, mais os cinco minutos que dura para Edward arranjar um lugar para estacionar o carro, parece uma eternidade. Quando finalmente eu coloco os pés para fora do carro, me sinto aliviada.

- O que é isso? - Pergunto, olhando ao meu redor.

- Festa, Isabella. Isabella, festa.

- Idiota.

Nós estamos andando em direção à praia onde parece estar havendo um grande lual. Várias luzes coloridas enfeitam a grande mesa cheia de frutas e bebidas e há uma fogueira gigante no centro. Uma música agita o ambiente. Há pessoas dançando de um lado, outra bebendo do outro...

- Uhuuu!

Uma animada Alice se aproxima de nós.

- Yupi. – Digo com uma animação forçada.

- Bellinha, esse é Jasper. – Me apresenta ao loiro ao seu lado. - Jasper, essa é minha prima Bella.

Nós trocamos sorrisos de cumprimentos.

- Achei o Emmett – Grita Edward.

Nós viramos para olhar na mesma direção que ele olha. Realmente é Emmett. Exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu o vi da última vez. Alto, forte, cabelo escuro. Alice acena para ele e ele vem em nossa direção junto com uma loira de cabelo comprido e corpo escultural.

- Bellinha! - Emmett me agarra, dando-me um abraço de urso. - Quanto tempo, priminha!

- Emm, eu não consigo respirar. - Balbuço, tentando buscar por ar.

- Está gatona, hein. Beleza é mesmo o forte dessa família.

Ele segura minha mão e me faz dar uma voltinha. Eu coro. Ele me apresenta a loira ao seu lado, agarrando-a pela cintura.

- Bella, essa é minha namorada. Rosalie.

- Oi.

- Oi Bella.

- Vamos dançar! - Alice berra total e completamente extasiada. Tão Alice.

Eu me sinto um peixe fora d'água observando todo mundo se divertindo menos eu. Não sei o que estou fazendo nesse lugar. Não devia ter saído de casa. Aproveito que todo mundo tá distraído e saio de fininho em busca de algo para me refrescar. Faz um calor absurdo.

Não consigo achar nada que não tem álcool nas bebidas e me sirvo do que cheira menos forte. _Argh_, o líquido desce queimando pela minha garganta. Mando uma mensagem a Alice dizendo que estou voltando pra casa da vovó. Estou quase acenando para um táxi quando sinto uma mão segurar forte meu braço. Me viro e descubro que pertence a Edward.

- Me solta!

- Onde você pensa que está indo?

- Vou embora. – Tento me soltar de seu aperto, a irritação na minha voz.

- Sozinha? Nem pensar.

Ele começa a me arrastar de volta para a areia. Tento me soltar, mas ele é mais forte do que eu.

- Desde quando você se preocupa?

- Falei para vó que ia te trazer e levar de volta. E é o que vou fazer.

- O priminho prestativo. Que coisa mais ridícula!

- Cala a boca, Isabella.

Paraliso, fazendo-o virar abruptamente.

- Olha aqui, seu mongol, - começo apontando meu dedo indicador em seu peito. - Mande eu calar a boca mais uma vez e...

- E o que?

Ele me solta e cruza os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu... eu... Ai, eu te odeio!

Dou meia volta e saio batendo o pé. Em menos de dez segundos, ele me alcança, progetando-se na minha frente.

- Saiba que o sentimento é recíproco.

Reviro os olhos e tento passar por ele. Suas mãos tocam em minha cintura, fazendo-me parar.

- Não toque em mim – Berro, batendo em sua mão.

Ele respira fundo e puxa meu corpo de encontro ao seu, deixando nossos rostos tão perto um do outro que posso sentir sua respiração em minha pele.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Você! - Acuso, os nervos a flor da pele. - Você me irrita!

- Nossa, que ótimo. Não dormirei essa noite por conta disso.

Ele faz cara de deboche. Conto até dez para não voar em cima dele e socar sua cara tão apreciada pelas garotinhas de San Francisco ou de qualquer lugar que ele for.

- Eu vou embora e você não vai me impedir. - Eu o olho com desafio.

- Negativo. Você vai ficar aqui até a hora de eu ir embora.

Ele me solta de repente, fazendo com que eu cambaleie para trás com a surpresa do ato.

- Ficou maluco?!

- Não ouse ir embora. Estarei de olho em você.

E dá as costas, me deixando indignada e a ponto de explodir de raiva. _Idiota! Insuportável!_ Ele não tem idéia do quanto eu o odeio.  
Saio andando à procura de um canto vazio – o que é praticamente impossível neste lugar. A minha única saída é me esconder para o lado das pedras, e mesmo assim há um casal se amassando por perto. Sento em uma pedra e me permito relaxar, olhando para o céu, enquanto ouço a maresia.

_Que dia!_ Suspiro, deitando a minha cabeça entre meus joelhos.

Abro meus olhos lentamente, sentindo a brisa do mar tocar de leve em meu rosto. Respiro profundamente, sentindo-me nostalgiada por lembranças de minha infância. Um tempo onde não haviam preocupações, onde não havia maldade...  
Há tantas coisas que sinto falta. Sinto falta de San Francisco, da época em que Alice e eu costumávamos brincar de boneca quando éramos pequenas, das corridas de _pega-pega _entre Emmett e eu. Das risadas espontâneas que saíam de meus lábios. Eram tempos mais felizes, sem dúvida.

- Bella, acorde!

Ouço uma voz masculina distante, bem distante.

- Estou curtindo o sol, não me pertube.

- Quanto você bebeu?

- Pegue a no colo. - Diz uma outra voz. - E a leve para casa.

_ Oh, meu Deus!_ _Era só o que me faltava, ouvir vozes depois..._

Um braço toca em minhas costas, interrompendo meu pensamento. Outro toca na parte de trás dos meus joelhos, me impulsonando a levantar. Eu quero ficar aqui, mas não luto contra os braços, me deixo ser carregada para onde quer que os braços fortes queira me levar.  
Um cheiro delicioso e inebriante invade minhas narinas e eu o envolvo pelo pescoço, inspirando profundamente.

- Não sei quem você é, mas seu cheiro é tão bom.

- Você bebeu, definitivamente!

- Estou com sono. - Chio, sentindo todos os meus sentidos se apagando aos poucos.

- Durma bem, Isabella.

Sinto algo macio em minhas costas e deixo a inconsciência me dominar, me levando para longe de tudo e todos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oi – se alguém estiver lendo!

Bom, essa fic é bem antiguinha. Eu comecei a escrevê-la no começo de 2009 e costumava postar na comunidade Fanfics Twilight quando eu ainda tinha orkut na época. Eu sou bem inexperiente e ainda mais naquele tempo então a narração não é lá muito boa, mesmo que eu tenha editado uma coisinha aqui e outra ali desde sua finalização. Mas eu adoro essa fic, ela era meu xodózinho, então quando eu a encontrei enquanto estava fuçando minha pasta de fanfics, eu não pude resistir em postá-la.

Espero que alguém leia e goste. Deixe-me saber para não me desanimar e assim continuar postando (:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Sonho estranho_. É a primeira coisa que passa por minha cabeça quando acordo, tentando me acostumar com a claridade do local. Alguns reflexos de sol entram pela cortina fina em tom de pastel, fazendo-me forçar a visão para olhar em volta. Não faço idéia de como vim parar aqui, mas estou em minha cama, no quarto da casa da minha avó.  
Meus neurônios começam a trabalhar, tentando lembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Eu estava numa festa junto com Alice, tentei ir embora para casa mas Edward _Idiota _Cullen me impediu, então caminhei até as pedras e sentei-me. Fiquei contemplando a noite, como eu adoro fazer quando venho à San Francisco e...

- Aposto que está pensando como veio para aqui.

Meu coração falha ao ouvir a voz de Alice soar pelo quarto. Meus olhos começam a vasculhar o local à procura da pequena fadinha. Ela está em frente ao meu closet, parecendo concentrada em olhar minhas coisas.

- Alice, você me deu um susto e tanto.  
- Não é para tanto, Bellinha. - Diz, fechando meu closet e vindo se sentar ao meu lado. - Você deve estar perguntando como veio parar aqui. Simples, Edward te trouxe.  
- Oh, meu Deus!

O sonho - que na verdade não era sonho – vem como um baque em minha cabeça. Alice sorri, percebendo minha expressão de horror.

- Você e a sua mania de falar enquanto dorme.  
- Eu não disse nada demais, não é?

Temo por sua resposta.

- Só que o Edward cheira bem. – Ela não consegue evitar e ri.  
- Oh, _merda_!

Minhas bochechas ardem.

- Isso não tem graça.

Ela ri ainda mais com a minha irritação.

- Eu não entendo vocês, sabia?

Engulo em seco, sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo enrijecer de tensão.  
Será que Alice sabe de algo? Esta pergunta martela em minha cabeça por longos segundos.

- Vocês nunca se deram muito bem quando eram pequenos. Mas do começo da adolescência para cá se tornaram insuportáveis um para o outro. - reflete, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

- Isso se resume em ódio mortal.

Me sinto aliviada por Alice não saber de nada.

- Credo, Bella!

Dou risada da careta engraçada que ela faz. E levanto da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Não demora - Ouço-a gritar quando entro no banheiro. - Vamos sair depois do café.

- Que?

Eu mal pergunto e ouço o barulho da porta se fechando. Tiro minha roupa e entro debaixo do chuveiro, pensando no que Alice estaria aprontando. Termino meu banho, visto uma roupa leve e confortável e desço para a cozinha.

- Bom dia. - Saúdo à todos, me sentando ao lado de Emmett.

- Bom dia!

- Aproveitou bem a festa, querida? - Pergunta vovó.

Alice e Edward deixam escapar uma risada. Reviro os olhos, fingindo não ter os ouvido. Eu encho meu copo de suco.

- Na verdade não. Eu dormi o tempo todo praticamente.

Emmett cospe quase todo o cereal que havia ingerido segundos antes.

- Isso é verdade? - Pergunta para Alice. Ela assente e ele cai na gargalhada. - Bellinha, com você aqui essas férias vão ser as melhores.

Emmett sempre adorou me ver pagando mico. E claro, me ver corando. Acha divertido meu jeito meio distraído e tímido de ser.

Tomo meu café da manhã em silêncio. E tento escapar antes que Alice termine o dela, mas tudo é em vão. Ela me agarra e me arrasta até seu carro.

- Onde vamos?

- Ao shopping!

- Oh, deus!

- Eu tenho um plano - Comenta, ignorando meu _"entusiasmo"_. - Meu novo projeto.

- Tenho medo apenas. E o que seria isso?

- Arranjar um namorado para você.

Eu quase engasgo com minha própria saliva.

- Você está brincando, né? Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha! Cadê as camêras? - Pergunto, olhando para todos os lados.

- Muito engraçado, Bella – Revira os olhos.

- Nem um Ashton Kutcher?

- Vai sonhando!

- Ok, desisto.

- Eu estive pensando. Você vai passar as férias com a gente, certo? Eu tenho Jasper, Emmett a Rosalie e Edward, bem Edward tem todas as garotas aos seus pés. É só ele estalar o dedo que vem um monte. - Reviro os olhos, bufando. - Então, acho que seria uma boa idéia você arranjar alguém. Para sairmos todos juntos.

- Não, obrigada. Estou muito bem sozinha.

- E vai ficar ainda mais com alguém para te fazer compainha.

- Alice, eu não...

- Vamos fazer comprinhas! Eu dei uma olhada em suas roupas. Você está precisando de roupas intímas mais sensuais, sabe? E depois, vamos à procura de alguém para você.

O jeito como ela fala me faz parecer um solteirona desesperada. Algo que eu estou longe de ser. Eu estou muito bem sozinha - obrigada - e não preciso de nenhum homem em minha vida. E além do mais, eu não preciso de roupas sensuais. Seria ridículo! Mas não consigo discutir com Alice. Ela é uma teimosa e insistente. E eu sei que ela não vai desistir tão fácil.

.

- Não gostei.

Alice me lança um olhar mortal. É a quinta loja que entramos e mais uma que eu não gosto de qualquer roupa. Definitivamente, não tem nada a ver comigo. Tudo muito extravagante ou curto demais.

- Você quer saber de uma coisa? Já que você não quer colaborar, eu mesmo vou escolher suas roupas.

Ela parece muito zangada e dou de ombros. Afinal, não vou usar mesmo.

- E nem pense em não usar. - Diz como se tivesse ouvido meu pensamento. - A não ser que queira andar nua no meio da rua.

Ela dá um sorriso travesso. E eu a encaro desconfiada.

- O que você aprontou, Alice?

- Eu? - Pergunta cinicamente, olhando as roupas nos cabides. - Só pedi para que Emmett escondesse suas roupas e se livrasse das íntimas enquanto estivéssemos fora. - Responde naturalmente.

_OH, MEU DEUS! EMMETT VIU MINHAS CALCINHAS?_

- Você o que?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Bella Swan. Vamos sensualizar!

Eu quero esganar esta criaturinha. Alice pode ter um rostinho de fada e aparência ingênua. Mas sua mente é de um demôniozinho, isso sim.

Não há mais escapatória. Resolvo, então, colaborar com ela. Já que eu terei que vestir as roupas de qualquer jeito, eu pelo menos posso escolher umas que não sejam tão ruins.

Passamos horas e mais hora entrando e saindo de lojas. No final do dia eu estou exausta, faminta e cheia de sacolas nas mãos. Agradeço mentalmente por Alice dar um fim as compras e ir em direção à praça de alimentação.

- Ainda precisamos passar na loja de biquínis. - Comenta Alice após dar uma mordida em seu lanche natural. - E lingeries.

- Que? Mas eu pensei que tínhamos terminado.

- Só mais isso e vamos embora – Promete.

- Ótimo.

Respiro aliviada e tomo um gole de meu milk shake.

- Você ainda é virgem, Bellinha?

Engasgo com o milk-shake, fazendo Alice me ajudar com tapinhas nas costas para eu voltar a respirar novamente.

- Que pergunta, Alice!

- E então? - Pergunta, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos. Seus olhos brilham como de uma criança prestes a ganhar um doce.

- O que?

- Você é virgem?

Ela me fita, na expectativa. Eu desvio o olhar, envergonhada. Alice então deduz minha resposta.

- Meu Deus, Bella! Você tá indo para faculdade!

Ela fala como se fosse crime ir para faculdade sendo virgem.

- Só estou esperando pelo momento certo.

_E o cara certo..._

Alice estala os dedos na frente ao meu rosto.

- Vamos ver os biquínis. - Digo para mudar de assunto. Compras ou sexo, não sei qual assunto é pior. - Quero ir embora logo.

- Ok.

Quando chego na casa da minha avó corro para o quarto. Um demorado banho, uma roupa leve e minha cama são tudo que eu quero após ter passado o dia todo com Alice no shopping.

Minha avó vem ao meu quarto no final da noite, não me lembro o que ela disse, tamanho é meu cansaço.

Os raios de sol já ultrapassam a fina cortina do quarto quando eu abro meus olhos. Levanto da cama, espreguiçando e me sentindo extremamente animada.  
Vasculho meu closet à procura de um biquíni. As roupas novas que Alice havia comprado estão todas lá, ainda guardadas nas sacolas. Pego a sacola onde está o biquíni novo e uma outra onde tem um short.  
Me encaro no espelho apenas usando o biquíni. Eu não devia ter me distraído tanto e deixado Alice comprá-lo para mim. Ele é minúsculo! _E OMG, de oncinha!_ Como vou caminhar na praia com um negócio deste?  
Suspiro derrotada, visto apenas o short por cima e desço para tomar meu café da manhã. Enquanto desço as escadas, noto que a casa está estranhamente silenciosa. E não posso deixar de soltar baixinho um palavrão quando chego na porta da cozinha e vejo apenas Edward sentado em volta da grande mesa. Entro e me sento do outro lado, bem longe dele. Sinto seus olhos verdes me avaliando, mas os ignoro.

- Onde está todo mundo? - Pergunto, me servindo de uma tigela de cereais.  
- Bom dia para você também, Isabella.  
- Bom dia, _priminho __querido_.  
- Bem melhor.  
- Onde está todo mundo?  
- Alice e Emmett foram para casa dos Hale. Vão aproveitar para o passar o final de semana lá, já que vovó foi para San Diego.

Eu engasgo, ficando quase sem ar. O que se tornou uma rotina neste verão.

- O que você disse? - Indago tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
- A vovó foi para San Diego e Alice e Emmett para a casa dos Hale. Você é surda?  
- Como assim a vovó foi para San Diego?

- Ela foi visitar uma amiga que chegou de viagem da Europa.  
- Você vai passar o fim de semana fora também, certo? - Pergunto esperançosa.  
- Não. Vou ficar em casa – Ele dá de ombros.

_Merda_!

- E Meg, cadê ela?

Meg é a empregada de minha vó. Trabalha para a família há anos, antes mesmo de eu nascer.

- Está de folga.

Suspiro frustrada e o silêncio toma conta até que eu termine meu café da manhã e saia da cozinha.

- Onde você vai?

Eu já estou quase saindo pela porta principal quando ouço a voz do infeliz.

- Vou à praia.

- Vou com você.

Eu me viro para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar incrédulo e começo a gargalhar.

- Eu sou o mais velho em casa, então sou responsável por você.  
- Emmett é o mais velho. - Retruco, parando de rir.  
- Você está vendo ele por aqui?

Bato a porta com força, me aproximo do sofá e sento, cruzando os braços. Edward sabe muito bem como estragar um dia de uma pessoa. E ele parece adorar fazer isso comigo.

- Não precisa esperar eu me trocar. - Diz Edward, tirando a camisa e jogando-a em cima do sofá. - Já estou pronto.  
- E-eu não vou mais. - Fito o chão.  
- Ok. Vamos, os dois, ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

Ele senta ao meu lado. Dou-lhe meu melhor olhar furioso.

- Eu já disse que te odeio hoje?  
- Ainda não, _amor_.- Sorri cínico e eu levanto abruptamente do sofá - Onde você vai?  
- Vou tomar um banho de piscina.  
- Hum. - E passa as mãos pelos fios cor de bronze.  
- O que? Vou ter que pedir autorização pra você?  
- Não seria uma má idéia.  
- Vai sonhando, Edward!

Saio batendo o pé para fora da casa e caminho em direção à piscina. Tiro meu short e o deixo jogado em uma das espreguiçadeiras em volta da piscina, antes de me jogar na água. A água está fresquinha e eu aproveito aquela manhã ensolarada.  
Talvez, reflito, não seria uma má idéia voltar para San Francisco. A idéia de morar na casa da minha avó até conseguir uma apartamento não é tão ruim. Eu já terminei a escola de qualquer forma. E até fui aceita para a Universidade da California. Eu poderia transferir minha matrícula da _UW_ para o campus da _UC_ aqui em San Francisco. Afinal, eu só me matriculei em uma faculdade em Seattle, porque minha mãe não queria que eu ficasse longe de casa.

Edward aparece do nada na minha frente, fazendo meu coração quase sair pela boca.

- Idiota! Vai assustar a...  
- Não suje sua boquinha com palavras feias, _priminha_. - Murmura, passando os dedos por meus lábios.  
- Tira sua mão de mim. - Balbucio, fechando levemente os olhos.

Sinto sua risada perto do meu ouvido, me arrepiando. Seus dedos em meus lábios descem até meu pescoço. E eu arfo sentindo-os descendo lentamente. Há um rastro de fogo por meu corpo e não posso deixar de ofegar quando sinto sua respiração tão próxima da minha.

- Eu sei que você gosta do meu toque, Bella. - Sussurra em meu ouvido. - Você se lembra? De como é ter...

- Bella? Edward?

Ouço Alice berrando por nós e abro os olhos rapidamente enquanto Edward tira suas mãos de mim.

- Estamos na piscina. - Grita Edward de volta.

Me afasto abruptamente e saio da piscina.

- Achei vocês! - Diz Alice sorridente, chegando. - Arrasou nesse biquíni, hein Bella.

Eu visto o short rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Vim chamar vocês para ir almoçar nos Hale.  
- Quem são os Hale, afinal? - Pergunto, sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Jasper e Rosalie. Eles são irmãos.

Lembro dos dois loiros que Alice e Emmett me apresentaram e não posso deixar de notar as semelhanças que eu não havia percebido na vez em que os conheci. Cabelos loiros e ondulados, corpos esculturais... Realmente, eles parecem irmãos.

- Então, vamos?

- Claro. - Respondo prontamente. - Você espera eu tomar um banho e me trocar?

- Na verdade, Japer está me esperando lá fora pra gente ir no mercado comprar algumas coisinhas. - Ela se vira para Edward. - Você vai também, né?

- Uhum.

- Então vocês se arrumam e vão. Espero vocês lá. - Alice então se curva na minha direção, abaixando o tom de voz. - Não deixe de ir, Bella. Vou te apresentar uma pessoa perfeita para você.

Ela dá uma piscadela para mim, acena para Edward e sai saltitante.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

O silêncio domina o _Volvo_ prata de Edward enquanto ele dirige pelas ruas. O vento fraco sopra em meu rosto apoiado na janela, fazendo-me relaxar aos poucos.  
Me sinto estranha e irritada. Há algo realmente me incomodando e eu não faço idéia do que seja. Penso em descer do carro e voltar para casa, mas Edward já está adentrando pelo gramado da grande casa dos Hale. As mãos de Alice me puxam assim que eu coloco os pés para fora do carro.

- Vem comigo, _gats_.

Suspiro desanimada e a sigo pela casa.

Ela para na sala onde estão Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e um rapaz. Seu cabelo é de um loiro claro e arrepiado, seus olhos são azuis e por cima da camisa dá pra ver seus músculos bem definidos. Ao seu lado tem uma garota de cabelo loiro avermelhado. Eu sei muito bem quem ela é.

- Olá. - cumprimento à todos timidamente.  
- Bella, esse é James. - Alice aponta para o loiro. - Irmão de Tanya. Dela você deve se lembrar.  
- Claro. - concordo dando um sorriso amarelo.  
- É um prazer, Bella. - James segura em minha mão, levanta até a altura do rosto e deposita um beijo leve nas costas dela.

Além de bonito, James parece encantador.

- Ele chegou de Paris essa semana. - Comenta Alice.

- É mesmo? - Tento parecer interessada. - O que fazia por lá?

- Estava fazendo faculdade de gastronomia. Lá tem uma das melhores do mundo.

- Chefe de cozinha, huh? Nunca conheci nenhum antes.

Entre horas de conversa, descobri que os Hale, na verdade, são de Los Angeles, a cidade para a qual os Cullen se mudaram. Eles estão apenas passando as férias em San Francisco, junto com Emmett e Alice.  
Emmett e Jasper se conheceram na faculdade e viraram grandes amigos, o que levou a frequentar a casa um do outro. E foi então que os casais começaram a se formar. Alice se encantou pelo Jasper no primeiro momento e vice-versa. Eles não conseguem explicar, simplesmente aconteceu. E eu compreendo. Afinal, é impossível não notar a energia que flui entre eles. É como se eles tivessem nascido para ficarem juntos. Basta apenas olhar em seus olhos.  
Emmett e Rosalie foram diferentes. Ele havia se apaixonado com o tempo, vendo-a nas visitas que fazia a Jasper. É claro, que ele se rendeu aos encantos da loira. Afinal, quem não se renderia? Ela é linda e ao me ver, muito simpática. Mas Rosalie não cedeu tão fácil. Emmett teve que batalhar para conquistá-la. Emmett correndo atrás de uma mulher é algo inimaginável. É incrível o que o amor é capaz de fazer com as pessoas.

James, além de bonito, é muito simpático. Um rapaz inteligente e de personalidade forte. Ele não é apenas um rapaz que teve sorte em nascer em uma família bem sucedida, ele tem caráter e acima de tudo, é batalhador. Vai em busca de seus sonhos e objetivos. E estudar na França era um deles; não desistiu até consegui-lo. E Tanya, bem, ela continua a mesma. A garota fresca e vulgar de sempre. Ela mal consegue segurar o sorriso ao lado de Edward e controlar suas mãos que não param de tocar nele, principalmente nas coxas. É difícil acreditar que James e Tanya são da mesma família, muito menos irmãos.

- Ele é lindo, não? - Murmura Alice, sorrindo entusiasmada.

- É.

- E simpático. - Continua ela.

- É.

- Bella! - Ela me lança um olhar, me repreendendo.

- O que?

- Ele é perfeito!

- Ele é bem interessante. - Dou de ombros. - E... Ei, tome vergonha na sua cara, você tem namorado!

Ela faz uma careta cômica e eu me controlo para não rir.

- Ele é perfeito para você, sua bobinha.

Tenho que rir. É impossível me conter.

- Você está brincando, né?

- Claro que não. - Responde, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Ele nunca me daria bola.

É naturalmente óbvio.

- Ele gostou de você.

- Claro que não.

- Só você não reparou os sorrisinhos e as olhadas que ele te dava.

Reviro meus olhos.

- Tanto faz.

- Tanto faz nada! É hoje, Bells!

- É hoje o que, criatura?

- Vocês tem que ficar.

Ela sorri diabolicamente, batendo as palmas das mãos com a empolgação típica de Alice Cullen. Ela é capaz de me dar medo às vezes. As pessoas não costumam ser tão animadas dessa maneira. Às vezes chega a ser assustador.

Saímos do banheiro e vamos para sala de jogos onde todos estão. Os garotos estão em volta da mesa de sinuca, jogando. Rosalie e Tanya estão em um canto, sentadas em puffs, enquanto conversam.

- É incrível como o Edward com o passar dos anos fica cada vez mais gostoso. - Comenta Tanya, comendo Edward com os olhos.

_E é incrível como o passar do tempo ela fica cada vez mais descarada! _

- Toma. - Alice me oferece um copo com uma bebida rosada.

- Hum, isso é bom. - Falo após beber a bebida de um gosto adocicado.

- Essa Tanya é... assanhada, né? - Comenta Rosalie.

Eu olho na mesma direção em que Rosalie olhava, deparando com Tanya em frente a Edward. Eu nem havia percebido ela sair de perto de nós. Essa garota é bem rápida quando quer. Tipo, se assanhar para algum rapaz.

Ela pega o taco da mão de Edward e se vira de costas, se curvando na direção da mesa. Edward segura em sua cintura com uma mão e com a outra ajuda-a segurar o taco em direção à bola branca.

- Ela é uma vaca. - Diz Alice, revirando os olhos. - E Edward é um idiota por dar corda para ela.

- Homens! - Murmuram Alice e Rosalie juntas, dando uma gargalhada em seguida.

Sinto uma sensação desconhecida me dominar e caminho até James, me posicionando ao seu lado, encostando na mesa de bilhar.

- Me ensina a jogar? - Peço tímida e inconscientemente mordendo meus lábios.

- Claro.

Ele dá um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e me segura pela cintura. Me passa o taco, se posiciona atrás de mim e me puxa para trás para que eu me curvasse sobre a mesa. Ele toma cuidado para não encostar na minha parte de trás e eu agradeço mentalmente. Ele é um cavalheiro mesmo.

- Segure assim. - Explica bem próximo ao meu ouvido como segurar o taco.

Seguro do jeito que ele falou e viro para olhá-lo, ficando com o rosto a milímetros de distância do dele.

- Assim? - Pergunto, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Dessa vez é de propósito.

- Uhum.

Ele olha fixamente para os meus lábios e eu volto a olhar para frente, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Eu não sei da onde está saindo está Bella atrevida, e sinceramente, eu não estou me importando muito com isso.

É a vez de James, então inclino meu corpo em direção à mesa, posicionando o taco na direção da bola branca. Com ajuda de James consigo encaçapar a minha primeira bola da jogada. Meu olhar encontra com o de Edward e eu dou um sorriso de deboche, fazendo seus olhos faiscarem de raiva.

A segunda vez não é tão boa como a primeira, então a vez é passada para Edward, que encaçapa duas bolas. A partida é acirrada, com diferenças de pontos pequenas, embora a parceira de Edward não o ajude muito. Ela apenas encaçapou duas bolas e se acha a jogadora profissional. Eu encaçapei o dobro e nem por isso fico me gabando.

- Ahh, não ganhamos. Que pena! - Murmuro quando Emmett encaçapa a última bola da mesa, vencendo por dois pontos a mais que todos. - Sou uma péssima jogadora.

- Que nada! Você aprendeu direitinho.

- Foi você que me ensinou muito bem - Sorrio, devolvendo o taco a ele.

- Eu não sabia dessa sua qualidade, Bellinha. - Diz Alice, se posicionando ao meu lado. - Jogou muito bem.

- Nada mal para uma primeira vez, você quer dizer. - A corrijo.

- Digo bem, mesmo! Eu mal consigo segurar no taco.

- Bella, pelo jeito, é modesta demais. - Diz James.

- Não. Sou verdadeira, só isso.

- Sua boba.

Alice dá um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e se afasta, indo em direção a Jasper. Pula em cima dele, o agarrando pela nuca. Ele a envolve em um abraço e beija seus lábios com paixão. É lindo ver o amor que existe entre os dois, a maneira como eles se olham, se beijam. Eu gostaria de viver algo assim um dia.

- Hey. - James encosta seu ombro no meu, despertando-me de meus pensamentos. - Tudo bem?

- Yeah, só estava um pouco... distraída.

Uma música começa a ecoar pelo local e James se inclina em minha direção, sussurando perto do meu ouvido.

- Você quer dançar?  
- Eu não sei dançar – Fico sem graça.  
- Duvido muito.  
- Com licença.

Alice vem de novo ao me encontro e me puxa pela mão, me arrastando até os puffs, onde Rosalie está sentada, e começa a tagarelar baixinho.

- O que você está esperando? Ele é lindo, fofo e - Jasper que me perdoe - muito gostoso. E está a fim de você, só você não está vendo. Não é, Rosie?

- Ele está de olho em você à tarde inteira. - Comenta Rosalie.

- Ele te pediu para dançar e você fala que não sabe? Bella Swan, acorda para a vida, _amore_!

- Isso daqui é uma sala de jogos, não uma danceteria! Foi meio idiota... Ei, você está me espionando? - Alice dá de ombros. - Eu não estou a fim, ok? - Admito e reviro os olhos - Ele é fofo e tudo mais, mas não sinto nada em relação a ele. Nenhuma atração.

Alice arqueia as sobrancelhas.

- Você é lésbica?

- Você está falando sério?

- Sei lá. Para dispensar alguém como o James é porque não gosta da fruta.

- Alice, você é hilária, - rio de seu comentário. - É claro que eu não sou lésbica.

- Bem, duvido você ir até ele e o seduzir. Já que você gosta da coisa.

- Alie, você é terrível! - Ri Rosalie.

- E então, Bella?

- Sua fadinha demoníaca!

Bufo, levantando do puff e caminho até James, rendendo-me as insistências de Alice. Sorrio, jogando minha franja para trás.

- Ei...

- Você não quer dar uma voltinha comigo, gatinho? - Murmura Tanya para Edward, sorrindo maliciosa.

Realmente, mulheres como Tanya não tem vergonha na cara. Se jogam em cima do primeiro homem livre à sua frente. E afinal, o que tanto ela insiste em Edward? Ele é tão idiota, prepotente, arrogante, irritante, presunçoso... e mais alguns adjetivos nada bons.

- Claro, - responde Edward, segurando forte na cintura dela.

Reviro os olhos, fingindo não ter ouvido nada, muito menos visto os olhares maliciosos entre eles.

- Você quer dar uma volta? - Pergunta James, tirando minha atenção do casal irritante, se é que eles podem ser chamados de casal.

- Ok. Eu só vou no banheiro e já volto.

Saio da sala de jogos e caminho pela casa até achar um lugar arejado. Sento em um banquinho de balançar de madeira na varanda da casa, tentando respirar um pouco de ar livre.

O sol está se pondo, dando uma visão ainda mais bonita do lugar típico de casa de praia. Impulsiono meu pé para trás, fazendo o balanço se mexer. O vento quente de fim de tarde sopra em meu rosto, movendo meus cabelos próximos ao rosto.

- Cansou, Isabella?

Paro o balanço abruptamente ao ouvir a voz grave de Edward. Viro meu rosto, encontrando-o parado ao meu lado.

- Cansada do que? - Pergunto, voltando o movimento de vai e vem do balanço.

- Do seu joguinho idiota.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Ele segura nos dois braços do balanço, fazendo-o parar.

- Você está tentando me provocar? - Indaga, olhando fixamente para meus olhos.

- Me poupe, Edward. Por que eu faria qualquer coisa pra você? - Impulsiono o balanço para frente, para fazer Edward largá-lo.

- Isabella...

- Dá para você me dar licença?

Ele não se move. Suas mãos continuam nos braços do balanço e seus olhos fixos nos meus. Eu o empurro e saio do balanço.

- Pronto, todo seu!

Dou meia volta e caminho para dentro da casa, soltando o ar pelas ventas. Sinto uma mão envolver meu braço esquerdo, fazendo-me parar abruptamente.

- Me solta! - Berro, olhando com raiva para Edward.

Ele, obviamente, não me solta. Começa a me arrastar pela casa, vira em um corredor e abre a primeira porta, entrando em seguida. Eu mal tenho tempo de ver onde estamos, porque ele agarra minha cintura e me prensa na porta de madeira. Seus lábios tomam os meus com sofreguidão. Eu tento resistir mas seu corpo colado ao meu, sua boca envolvida na minha, me faz perder a cabeça.

Minhas mãos automaticamente vão parar em seus cabelos, desalinhando-os ainda mais. Afinal, quem está provocando quem? Eu não sei quem está ganhando ou perdendo nesse jogo de provocações. Eu só sei que estou completamente perdida.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

É como se cada parte do meu corpo reagisse por conta própria. Eu não consigo raciocinar, eu não consigo me afastar. As mãos de Edward passeiam por meu corpo, me deixando em chamas. É confuso a reação que eu tenho quando ele me toca. E eu o odeio profundamente por isso.  
Eu preciso resistir. Eu preciso me afastar. Mas meu corpo não me obedece. É como se nossos corpos estivessem conectados. São como ímãs, fortemente atraídos em direção ao outro.  
Mordo seu lábio inferior com força para que ele se afaste por mim. E é exatamente o que ele faz. Ele chia, passando os dedos por seu lábio agora levemente ensanguentado.

- Você ficou maluca?

- E-eu... Você me agarrou! - Cuspo as palavras com repulsa.

- E você correspondeu!

Eu o encaro com a respiração pesada por longos segundos. Abro a porta e saio sem dizer mais nada. _Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio!_ É só o que eu penso enquanto saio da casa dos Hale, sem me despedir de ninguém. Eu vou chegar na casa da minha vó, vou fazer minhas malas e voltar para onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.

_Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Eu me sinto tão estranha. Tudo parece estar caminhando na direção errada. Como se tudo estivesse fora de controle. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei para onde ir. Para onde fugir. E acima de tudo, eu não sei o que quero.

_Como tudo ficou tão confuso de uma hora para outra? _

Pego o primeiro táxi que aparece na minha frente. Eu quero voltar o mais rápido possível para a casa da minha avó.

O motorista para em frente à casa, eu o pago e saio, indo em direção ao portão, abrindo-o de qualquer jeito. Corro para meu quarto, abro o _closet_, tiro todas as roupas de dentro, jogando-as em cima da cama. Pego as únicas duas malas que eu trouxe e começo a colocar as roupas de qualquer jeito dentro delas, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo?

Eu paraliso ao ouvir a voz _dele_. Respiro fundo e continuo o que eu estava fazendo, fingindo não notar sua presença.

- Responda, Isabella.

Edward segura em meu braço, me impedindo de fechar a mala e me vira de frente para ele.

- Você me beijou. - Balbucio, controlando as lágrimas que insistem em sair. - _De novo._

Eu odeio me sentir tão vulnerável. Principalmente na frente das pessoas. Mas quando a raiva é tão grande, eu não consigo evitar as lágrimas. Talvez seja minha forma de aliviar a tensão, descarregar toda a raiva que se acumula em meu corpo.

- Me solta. - Peço, sentindo minhas forças se esgotarem.

Ele me fita profundamente com seus olhos verdes fixos nos meus. Eu fecho os olhos, sentindo sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto. Sua mão amolece em volta do meu braço e eu sinto a outra tocando levemente em meu rosto.

- Você é uma boba. - Sussurra e em seguida sinto seus lábios tocarem nos meus.

Seguro em seu rosto enquanto sinto sua língua enroscando na minha em harmonia. Não me lembro em que momento ele tira as coisas em cima da cama de qualquer jeito e me deita nela, subindo por cima de mim. Bom, isso não importa. Eu perdi todo o controle sobre mim e de tudo ao meu redor. Só existe ele, eu e essa gigante eletricidade que nos envolve.

Seus lábios deixam os meus, trilhando um rastro de fogo até o meu pescoço. O telefone em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama toca de repente, fazendo-me abrir os olhos com rapidez.

- Não atende. - Sussurra com a boca no vão do meu pescoço.

Fecho os olhos novamente, tentando ignorar o som insistente vindo do telefone. O som continua e eu não posso mais ignorá-lo.

- Alô?

_- Oi querida, é a vovó_. - A voz doce da minha avó soa pelo telefone.

- Oi vó.

Sorrio, feliz ao ouví-la. Edward arqueia uma sobrancelha e sai de cima de mim.

_- Está tudo bem por aí?_

- Sim, tudo ótimo.

_- Edward, Alice e Emmett onde estão?_

- Edward está na sala. - Minto e coro ao ouvir a risada baixa de Edward. - Alice e Emmett saíram.

_- Amanhã já estou voltando para casa._ _Só liguei para saber se está tudo bem com vocês. Vou ter que desligar agora._

- Ok, beijos.

_- Beijos e se comportem._

- Claro. Tchau, vovó.

Eu mal desligo o telefone e Edward sobe em cima de mim, fazendo eu deitar de novo. Ele volta seus lábios para o meu pescoço e a realidade, finalmente, toma conta da minha mente.

- Pára, Edward!

Eu o empurro para que ele saia de cima de mim. Ele fica confuso.

- O que foi?

- Eu não quero.

- Você não sabe o que quer, Isabella.

- E você?!

Viro de frente para ele, o encarando seriamente. _O que você quer de mim, Edward?_

- Você sabe o que quer? Não, não precisa responder. Eu sei muito bem o que você quer. Você quer se aproveitar de mim. Mas saiba que eu não sou igual a essas garotinhas que você está acostumado a ficar!

- Não seja idiota, Isabella.

- Não me chame de idiota! E sai daqui, agora!

Ele dá esse sorriso cínico e eu tenho vontade de socá-lo. Edward não se move, então eu mesmo saio porque não posso mais suportar olhá-lo. O telefone toca na sala e eu o atendo a caminho da cozinha.

- Alô?

_- O que você tá fazendo em casa?_

Eu faço uma careta ao ouvir a voz zangada de Alice. Ela não devia estar surpresa. Afinal, se ela ligou para cá é porque tinha uma idéia do que eu estava fazendo: fungindo daquela festa particular chata.

- Oi Alice.

_- Bella Swan, o que há de errado com você? Volte já pra cá!_

- Sem chances, Ali.

_- James está esperando por você._

- E vai continuar esperando.

Reviro os olhos, apoiando o telefone entre minha orelha e ombros enquanto me sirvo de um copo de suco.

- Prefiro ficar deitada no sofá com um saco de pipoca na mão, assistindo a um bom filme do que voltar para ir.

_- ARGH!_ - Ela grita e preciso afastar o telefone com dor no ouvido. - _Onde está o Edward?_

- Não faço idéia. – Minto.

_- Bom, estamos indo à uma festa um pouco afastada da cidade. Anote o endereço para caso ele aparece por aí._

Ela só consegue pensar em festa? Meu Deus! Pego um papel em cima da bancada da cozinha e anoto o endereço que Alice me informa.

_- Espero vocês lá._

- Você quer dizer que espera o Edward apenas, certo?

O ___tu-tu-tu_ ecoa pela ligação e eu jogo o telefone em cima da mesa, xingando baixinho Alice por ter desligado na minha cara. Ela que continue pensando que eu vou na festa que sabe se lá onde vai ser. Olho mais uma vez o papel em minhas mãos. Eu não reconheço o endereço.

Boa sorte, Edzinho!

- Quem era?

- Edward!

Eu levo a mão ao meu coração tamanho o susto que levei.

- Quem era?

- Alice.

- Hum.

Eu o observo se servir de um copo de suco e sentar do outro lado da bancada, na minha frente. Ele fita o chão com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele me olha de repente e seus olhos se fixam nos meus. Não consigo decifrar o que eles estão transmitindo.  
Desvio meu olhar do dele, tentando ignorar a corrente elétrica que percorre todo meu corpo. Murmuro que Alice está esperando-o numa festa afastada da cidade e jogo o papel com o endereço para ele antes de sair da cozinha.  
Volto para meu quarto e arrumo a bagunça de roupas que eu havia feito com a ajuda de Edward. Ao terminar tomo um banho bem quente, deixando a água quase fervente relaxar meus músculos enrijecidos de tensão.  
Visto um conjunto de dormir bem confortável e me deito na cama. Pego "O morro dos ventos uivantes" em cima do criado mudo e começo a folhea-lo à procura da página onde eu havia parado na última vez que o li.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

Edward entra no quarto sem minha permissão. Ele está com uma roupa diferente da de uma hora antes. Seus fios dourados estão molhados pelo possível banho que ele deve ter tomado.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - Questiono sem desgrudar meus olhos das páginas do livro em minhas mãos.

- Alice disse para eu te dar carona até a festa.

- Diga à ela que eu não vou.

_- _Você vai sim.

Ele arranca o livro das minhas mãos.

- Hey!

- Vai se arrumar.

- Eu disse que não vou. Devolve meu livro!

- Isabella, você não vai ficar sozinha. Levanta dessa cama e vá se arrumar de uma vez!

- Você não manda em mim.

Eu levanto irritada e tento pegar meu livro de volta. Edward estica o braço, deixando o livro muito longe do meu alcanço.

- Só vou te devolver quando voltarmos da festa. Se você não for, adeus livrinho.

Ele dá seu sorriso torto - esse que me irrita profundamente - e sai do quarto, levando meu livro preferido junto com ele. Tão infantil. Bufo, sentindo a raiva borbulhar em meu ser. Ou eu vou na bendita festa ou eu tenho que comprar um livro novo. Minha edição é tão rara de se encontrar. Droga! Resolvo então me render a chantagem ridícula de Edward. Me arrumo e desço até a sala, onde o ser irritante me espera.  
Ele sorri vitorioso e eu reviro os olhos, rindo internamente. Edward Cullen pagará muito caro por estragar minhas férias de verão.

.

- _Queridinho_, é a segunda vez que você passa por aqui.

Já faz mais de uma hora que eu me encontro no Volvo de Edward. Minutos e mais minutos atrás do maldito endereço que Alice informou. Ruas e mais ruas passando a minha volta e da presença incômoda ao meu lado. Mais um segundo sozinha com Edward nesse carro e eu enloquecerei.

As primeiras gotas de chuva pingam no parabrisa.

- Ótimo! Agora a gente não chega nunca mesmo.

- _Porra_, fica quieta! Como você quer que eu chegue a algum lugar com você resmungando no meu ouvido?

Edward desvia o olhar da estrada por um momento e me fita irritado.

- Oh, meu deus! Olha para...

Antes que eu possa terminar, eu bato a cabeça no banco com o impacto da batida do carro em uma árvore.

- Merda! - Edward vira para mim, segurando nas laterais do meu rosto com preocupação evidente em seus olhos. - Você está bem?

Eu assinto. Além da dor leve na cabeça por conta do impacto, não há nada de errado comigo. Edward desce do carro para ver o estrago que fez enquanto eu fico paralisada no banco do passageiro. Ele volta minutos depois com a roupa úmida e murmurando palavras de baixo calão.

- Estamos perdido. – Ele comunica, coçando a nuca. - Não tenho idéia de onde estamos.

- Como se a noite não pudesse ficar pior...

Ele vira a chave no contato, o carro faz uma barulho estranho e não liga.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. Parabéns, Edward!

Ele me ignora, jogando a cabeça para trás, respirando profundamente por indetermináveis minutos.

- Você vai ficar aí parado? - Indago, quebrando o silêncio torturante que se instalou no carro. - Faça alguma coisa, idiota!

- Você quer que eu faça o que? - Berra, se virando para mim.

- Você é um inútil mesmo!

Abro a porta e saio do carro para procurar ajuda nesse fim de mundo onde nos encontramos. A chuva engrossa, molhando o meu cabelo e todo o vestido que estou usando.

- Isabella, volte agora para o carro!

Edward saiu do carro, vindo em minha direção

- Eu vou buscar ajuda. - Grito sem saber ao certo para onde ir. - Ou você ainda não reparou que estamos ferrados? E por sua causa!

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Protesta, segurando em meu braço.

- Mas que _merda_! Me solta, Edward!

Ele me puxa de encontro a si, colando nossos corpos. Seus olhos me fitam com intensidade. Eu não consigo controlar minha respiração ofegante, muito menos meu coração que bate frenético em meu peito. Perto demais. Meu consciente grita.  
Eu consigo sentir seu hálito refrescante em meu rosto. E isso me deixa completamente inebriada. Segundos depois, seus lábios estão sobre os meus. Sua língua dançando com a minha em um movimento tão antigo e ao mesmo tempo tão... nosso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Um barulho estrondante ecoou próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Forço meus olhos a abrirem mas a claridade os cegam. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda são recentes em minha mente como se tivessem acabado de acontecer. Eu ainda consigo sentir o efeito das mãos de Edward passeando por meu corpo sobre o pano fino do meu vestido encharcado pela chuva. Seus beijos deixando um rastro de fogo por cada lugar que passaram. Seus braços fortes me levantando, me encaixando em sua cintura e me deitando sobre o capô do carro recém-batido.  
Tudo estava fugindo do meu controle. Parecia muito óbvio onde tudo aquilo iria acabar. E embora eu não quisesse admitir, eu gostaria que acabasse. Mas ao invés de deixar as coisas acontecerem da maneira que eram para acontecer, eu simplesmente parei. Agarrei-me com todas as forças ao último fio de sanidade que ainda restava e me afastei de Edward, entrando no carro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele permaneceu durante um tempo na chuva. Quando entrou no carro, eu estava encolhida no banco, fingindo dormir.

- Bella?

Volto ao presente, forçando meus olhos a abrirem mais uma vez e deparo com uma imagem turva de Alice Cullen. Pisco algumas vezes até que aos poucos a foco, notando sua expressão preocupada.

- Como você chegou até aqui? - Pergunto, esfregando as costas da mão em meus olhos inchados de sono.

- Nós estávamos voltando da festa quando vimos o carro parado aqui. - Explica, tirando alguns fios ainda úmidos de cabelo do meu rosto. - Eu fiquei tão preocupada. A porta estava trancada. Emmett batia na janela e vocês não respondiam.

- Está tudo bem, Alice. - Tranqüilizo-a, segurando em suas mãos pequenas. - Não sofremos nenhum arranhão.

- Eu sei. Vocês tiveram muita sorte.

- Hum... Onde está Edward?

Eu não o vejo por perto.

- Emmett o levou embora. - Os olhos de Alice saem de foco por alguns segundos e eu juro ver neles um misto de preocupação e culpa. - Todos já foram, na verdade. Só ficamos Jasper e eu para esperar o guincho.

É estranho acreditar que Edward tenha ido embora deixando seu carro nas mãos de outras pessoas. Embora Alice seja sua irmã, ele nunca deixaria seu _Volvo_ nas mãos dela, não por livre e espontânea vontade. Não há nada no mundo que Edward ame mais do que seu precioso carro. Chega a ser ridícula a maneira como ele trata-o, como se fosse um filho ou um animal de estimação.  
Talvez pelas circunstâncias da noite anterior, penso, ele não tenha explodido em fúria ao ver como tinha ficado a frente do seu carro. Ou talvez ele soubesse que tia Esme pagaria o conserto, assim como paga e faz qualquer coisa que ele pede.

- Ele não está se sentindo muito bem.

- O que?

Uma sensação estranha envolve meu peito, deixando-me quase sem ar. Tento levantar mas uma pontada em minha cabeça faz com que eu volte a me encostar no estofado de couro.

- Acho que você precisa passar no médico ao sairmos daqui. - Minha careta de dor não passa despercebido por Alice.

- Não preciso. Estou bem.

Alice apenas revira os olhos e ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Minutos depois eu me encontro no banco de trás do _Shelby GT Mustang_ de Jasper, indo em direção à casa da minha avó - com o guincho que carrega o carro de Edward nos seguindo.  
Assim que chegamos na cidade, Alice insiste para que passassemos em um hospital, eu a convenço de que não há necessidade, estou perfeitamente bem. O que é verdade, já que a minha dor de cabeça é quase nula.  
Eu não espero que o guincho termine de depositar o carro de Edward na frente de casa quando chegamos. Desço do carro assim que Jasper para e entro na casa, ansiando por um banho quente.  
Demoro mais do que de costume no banho, deixando que a água limpe qualquer vestígio da noite passada. Ela pode levar o cheiro de Edward da minha pele, mas é uma pena as lembranças ainda sondarem em minha mente ao invés de descerem pelo ralo.  
Desço até a cozinha após me arrumar. Meu estômago ronca forte, lembrando-me que fazem horas desde que eu comi alguma coisa pela última vez. Começo a procurar algo para comer na geladeira e na dispensa, algo não muito trabalhoso de se fazer. Algo simples e prático, suficiente para matar a fome que me consume.

Sento-me em frente a bancada da cozinha, devorando o lanche com frios que eu havia preparado, parando apenas para dar alguns goles no leite com achocolatado.

- Isabella.

Depois de ouvir a voz grave e um pouco mais grossa do que normalmente é, tudo acontece muito rápido. Eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Eu simplesmente estou caída no chão antes mesmo de pensar em uma maneira de evitar a queda.

- Você está bem?

Ergo meus olhos, encontrando com um par de olhos verdes indecifráveis. Edward estica a mão para me ajudar a levantar e eu a ignoro, me levantando sozinha.

- Desde quando você se preocupa?

- Eu quero conversar com você.

Dou de ombro, indiferente, e volto a comer meu lanche como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Quero te pedir desculpas por ontem.

Eu paraliso com o lanche próximo a boca e o encaro estupefata. Isso só pode ser uma piada. Edward Cullen me pedindo desculpas? É bom chamar um médico, porque certamente ele está doente e a coisa é séria.  
Fico o encarando por alguns segundos – tempo suficiente para notar seu nariz levemente avermelhado e sua pela um pouco pálida – até que não posso mais aguentar e começo a rir descontroladamente.

- Edward, muito bom. Você já pode começar a fazer _stand-up_ pelos bares a fora.

- Não estou brincando. - Seus olhos são indecifráveis e seu rosto está sério.

- Realmente? E o que você quer com isso?

- Uma trégua. - Simplesmente dá de ombros. - Um verão menos insuportável para cada um.

- Eu já ouvi essa antes.

Nossas brigas quase causaram um acidente. Se... - Ele para, balançando a cabeça, como se seu pensamento fosse horrível demais para ser dito em voz alta. - Eu vou parar de te infernizar, ok? Não vou mais te agarrar sem sua vontade, nem nada do tipo.

Ele levanta da cadeira e caminha até a saída da cozinha. Seu nome sai de minha boca antes mesmo que eu pense. Ele vira, se apoiando no batente da porta sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Me dou por vencida.

- Ok. Trégua.

Levanto a mão em sinal de paz e ele assente saindo da cozinha em seguida. Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu com Edward para propor uma trégua entre nós. Durante dezoito anos, nunca nenhum de nós havia desistido. Nem mesmo eu, quando pedi para que ele não falasse comigo no verão passado. Aquilo não foi exatamente uma trégua.  
Realmente, Edward está doente.

O dia passa rapidamente enquanto eu - na maioria do tempo - fico lendo _"O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"_, deitada na cama. Eu o encontrei em cima da cabiceira quando voltei para o quarto após ter lanchado.  
Talvez Edward falou sério a respeito da trégua. Ou simplesmente cumpriu com sua palavra de devolver o livro caso eu fosse para festa, o que no final acabou não acontecendo por culpa dele mesmo.  
Vovó volta no final da tarde. Nós, netos, ficamos sentados em volta dela na sala, ouvindo-a dizer como fora bom rever sua grande amiga Violet e visitar San Diego. Contamos como havia sido nosso final de semana também, ocultando o máximo de coisa possível.  
Já passa das uma e vinte da manhã e eu desço até a cozinha. É uma das madrugadas em que eu mal consigo pregar os olhos. A insônia é algo que costuma acontecer em algumas noites raras. Me sirvo de um copo d'água, bebendo-a em um único gole. Fecho os olhos, sentindo o líquido refrescar minha garganta seca.  
O céu está estrelado, sem nenhuma nuvem em evidência, quando eu saio para a varanda. Dou meia volta, caminhando lentamente até a parte de trás da casa. Uma figura enrolada em um cobertor, sentada na grama, entra no meu campo de visão. Por um momento penso em gritar ou até mesmo voltar correndo para dentro da casa, mas logo noto uma cabeleira de cor bronze sobressair o grande cobertor.  
A noite está mais quente do que nos últimos dias, o que é muito estranho ver Edward todo enrolado naquele cobertor. O que uma pessoa iria querer menos nesse momento é um cobertor para se cobrir.

Hesito por uns instantes antes de caminhar até ele.

- Está tão calor que o vampiro não aguenta ficar exposto? - Me sento ao seu lado.

Ele não diz nada. Me viro para olhá-lo e noto sua expressão vaga, seus olhos encarando algo distante. Arqueio as sobrancelhas, o olhando fixamente.

Ele que me pediu trégua e está me ignorando dessa maneira. Tudo bem que o provoquei, mas... isso não lhe dá motivos para me ignorar ou fingir que não me ouviu, sendo que eu estou bem do seu lado. A não ser que...

Tampo minha boca com as duas mãos, tentando segurar o riso sobre a minha mais nova descoberta.

- Wow! Edward é sonâmbulo.

- Não. Não sou, Isabella. - De repente seus olhos encontram os meus. Não há nenhuma emoção. - Só estou com frio.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco resfriado, talvez. - Ele dá de ombros. Ergo minhas mãos, uma em direção à sua testa e a outra em seu pescoço sem me dar conta do que eu estou fazendo.

- Você está pelando de febre! - Desço minhas mãos apertando mais o cobertor em sua volta. - Você precisa ir ao hospital.

- Estou bem. - Sua voz é um murmuro fraco. - Acabei de tomar um comprimido...

- Edward...

Segurando as laterais de seu rosto quente, nossos olhares se encontram novamente. Meu coração se remexe de uma maneira descontrolável. Largo seu rosto e fito o chão, sentindo meu rosto ruborizar. Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo comigo. Eu simplesmente estou agindo sem ter controle sobre meus próprios atos.

Um silêncio desconfortável se apossa do ambiente por alguns instantes. Eu continuo no mesmo lugar, olhando para o lado oposto de Edward. Meu peito sobe e desce de acordo com a minha respiração acelerada. Eu me sinto desarmada, sem saber como dar o próximo passo, e qualquer pessoa pode notar isso.

- Por que você me odeia?

A pergunta de Edward quebra o silêncio, me pegando de surpresa. Por que eu o odeio? A resposta é muito simples. Eu o odeio porque... porque...

- Eu... não sei. Talvez seja porque... eu odiava quando você escondia ou destruía minhas bonecas. Você adorava me provocar e eu odiava seu jeito pomposo de ser.

- Pomposo? - Sua voz rouca sai junto com uma risada fraca. - Eu não era pomposo.

- Era sim. - Sorrio, o olhando rapidamente. - Você se achava o máximo. O garoto mais lindo da face da terra. Era irritante. Sempre era o centro das atenções.

- E você, uma sabichona!

- Eu não me achava uma sabichona!

- Ah, mas era sim. - Ele ri e tosse em seguida.

- Como você está se sentindo?

Ele leva uma mão até a testa.

- Melhor. A febre parece que baixou.

- Deixe-me ver. - Ergo minha mão até sua testa, sentindo-a morna. - Está diminuindo.

- É...

Seu rosto está tão próximo que sinto sua respiração em meu rosto. Seus olhos fitam os meus de uma maneira diferente, transmitindo algo que eu não consigo decifrar. Minha mão em sua testa desce, passando lentamente por seu rosto. Fecho meus olhos, sentindo uma sensação estranha me dominar. Seguro em seu maxilar e colo nossas testas. Mais uma vez eu estou sem controle, meu corpo agindo por conta própria. Meu coração bate acelerado em meu peito enquanto meus lábios ficam cada vez mais próximos dos dele.

- Bella. - Ele surrura e segura em minhas mãos, se afastando. - Acho melhor você ir.

- O que? - Eu abro meus olhos, atordoada.

- Esquece, eu vou. Boa noite.

Ele levanta. Eu seguro em sua mão.

- Não vá.

- Por que?

Eu não quero que ele entre para casa. Quero que ele continue onde está, do meu lado. Quero cuidar dele, que ele apenas me deixar o fazer. Mas eu não sei o por que, simplesmente não consigo explicar ou até mesmo entender o que está se passando comigo.

- Não vê? É a primeira vez que ficamos tanto tempo sem brigar.

- É quase um milagre. - Ri sem humor.

- Sim. Apenas... fique mais um pouco

- Eu... - Ele passa a mão pelos fios rebeldes. Estamos tão perto. - Eu preciso ir.

- Você está se sentindo mal? A febre piorou?

Eu levanto minha mão para tocá-lo mas ele dá um passo para trás, se esquivando.

- Não. É só que... - Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Não é da maneira que ele costuma fazer, da maneira naturalmente charmosa. É um gesto apreensivo.

- É só o que?

- Se eu ficar, eu vou acabar fazendo o que eu dei minha palavra de que não iria mais fazer.

_- _Que seria? - Eu prendo minha respiração.

- Estamos dando uma trégua, ok? Não quero brigar com você.

- Mas não estamos brigando. Você pediu uma trégua, lembra? - Balbucio ainda segurando em sua mão. - Estamos indo bem.

- Mas uma hora ou outra isso vai acabar. É assim que funciona, Isabella.

- Diga que não quer ficar, é mais fácil! - Estou irritada agora.

- Diga você por que quer que eu fique. - Diz rudemente.

- Eu já disse! - Reviro os olhos. - Mas já mudei de ideia.

- Como sempre. - Retruca, tirando o cobertor de sua volta e o coloca em cima do braço. - Viu, estamos brigando de novo.

- É assim que funciona.

- Sempre. Ou não seríamos Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

- A trégua está acabada!

- Ótimo!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Algo escorre por minha face. Algo me incomoda. Eu nunca senti isso antes. São tantas razões para eu estar chorando que eu não consigo distinguir uma da outra. Eu sinto raiva de Edward, uma raiva diferente da que eu costumava sentir. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu necessito dele de alguma maneira. Isso me consome. Ele consegue me virar de ponta cabeça, me fazer sentir um turbilhão de emoções - algumas até então desconhecidas. Edward mexe comigo de uma maneira inexplicável. É tão confuso.

- Bella... - Eu o sinto tocar em meu rosto. - Você está chorando?

- Claro que não, idiota. - Empurro Edward para longe de mim e limpo meu rosto enquanto caminho em direção à casa. Eu não posso deixar ele me ver dessa forma.

- Pois parece lágrima isso que está saindo de seus olhos.

- Não enche, Edward!

Entro em casa e subo correndo as escadas indo em direção ao meu quarto. Bato a porta e antes que eu me jogue na cama, ela se abre novamente.

- Qual é o seu problema? - Edward bate a porta atrás de si.

- Bom, é simples, você é meu único problema, Cullen. A sua presença me irrita e você está estragando o meu verão!

- A minha presença te irrita? - Sibila, se aproximando de mim. - Não foi o que pareceu lá fora. Você é tão bipolar!

- Eu te odeio!

- É? Então, me diga o por que!

Respiro fundo, o encarando com fúria. Então tudo fica muito claro. A razão porque eu o odiei tanto desde o verão passado. Desde o momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que ele seria minha perdição, que seria a pessoa que colocaria meu mundo totalmente do avesso. De alguma forma eu sabia.

- Eu odeio a maneira como você fala comigo. Odeio o seu jeito pomposo de ser. Odeio quando você é indiferente. Odeio o modo que sorri, esticando os lábios apenas para um lado. Odeio quando você grita comigo. Odeio como me toca. Odeio quando você sempre acha que está com a razão. Odeio o jeito como passa a mão pelo cabelo. Odeio quando você me faz rir com suas frases idiotas. Odeio quando você me faz chorar. E mais que tudo, eu te odeio por me fazer sentir da maneira como eu me sinto quando estou com você. - Cuspo todas as palavras, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto mais uma vez.

O som da minha respiração ofegante é só o que escuto neste momento. Meu coração pula rápido em meu peito como se fosse sair pela minha boca. Eu finalmente desabafei e embora eu me sinta um pouco aliviada por isso, eu sinto receio. Receio pela resposta de Edward.

Ele ergue sua mão a levando até meu rosto. Sinto-o acariciar minhas bochechas e fecho os olhos, suspirando sob o efeito do seu toque em minha pele.

Eu não tenho mais como negar, por mais difícil que seja. Eu o quero. Eu preciso dele. Preciso dos seus lábios tocando os meus, do seu toque na minha pele, de seu corpo quente de encontro ao meu. Cada célula do meu corpo grita por Edward Cullen.

Os lábios de Edward tocam os meus lentamente. Mergulho minhas mãos em seu cabelo, o puxando para mais perto, enquanto abro minha boca para sentir sua língua de encontro a minha. Seu gosto é como mais nada no mundo.  
Nossas línguas se acariciam lenta e deliciosamente quando sinto algo macio em minhas costas e deixo que Edward deite sobre mim, tocando-me da maneira que eu disse odiar – mas só por me fazer sentir-me tão vunerável, tão à sua mercê.

Meu coração dispara, bombeando sangue rapidamente por todo o meu corpo. Eu tremo involuntariamente. Eu o desejo tanto. É inebriante. Me sinto em chamas com seus lábios em mim, suas mãos me acariciando. Eu não posso suportar por muito tempo. Eu preciso dele. Eu preciso me entregar a esse desejo que me sufoca, que me deixa sem chão. Ou enlouquecerei.

Um suspiro baixo escapa dos lábios de Edward. Eu seguro em seu rosto e ele está tão quente. Separo nos lábios abruptamente, encarando-o preocupada.

- Você está fervendo, Edward. Eu vou buscar um remédio para abaixar essa febre. - Eu levanto mas ele me puxa de volta.

- Apenas... fica aqui comigo.

Seus olhos são quase suplicantes. Luto comigo mesmo por alguns segundos. Então deito minha cabeça sobre seu peito, sentindo o cheiro inebriante que emana de seu corpo. Edward afaga minhas bochechas e eu fecho os olhos, sentindo sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Você não vai fugir_ de novo_, não é? - Sua voz é fraca, apenas um sussuro. Eu o encaro.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

.

Quando acordo Edward não está mais ao meu lado. Por um momento me sinto triste por não encontrá-lo ao meu lado, talvez decepcionada seja a palavra certa. Não posso evitar me sentir frustrada. Levanto da cama, me espreguiçando e vou até o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Tomo um banho rápido, visto uma roupa confortável e desço para cozinha. Todos estão tomando o café da manhã. Inclusive Edward.

- Bom dia. - Saudo a todos. Me sento entre Alice e Emmett.

- Como está chovendo vamos alugar alguns filmes, encher um balde enorme de pipoca e ficar o dia inteiro jogados no sofá, que tal? - Comenta Alice.

- Ok, - dou de ombros. - Não estou a fim de sair ou fazer outra coisa, de qualquer forma.

- Acordou com sorte. É raro Alice querer fazer um programa caseiro. - Diz Emmett.

Estou tão distraída. Meus olhos caem sobre uma pessoa do outro lado da mesa. Nossos olhares se encontram e eu me sinto corar por todas as lembranças da noite anterior. Eu havia sido vulnerável mais uma vez e uma parte minha está envergonhada por todas aquelas palavras que saltaram da minha boca tão espontaneamente que eu não consegui segura-las.

- Bella? - Chama Alice. Rapidamente desvio meu olhar de Edward. - Você quer escolher algum filme?

- O que vocês escolherem está ótimo.

- Você está se sentindo bem, querida? - Minha avó pergunta preocupada. - Estou de achando um pouco abatida.

- Estou bem, vó. - Forço um sorriso. - Deve ser só a mudança de tempo. Acho que vou me deitar mais um pouco.

- Te chamo quando a gente começar a assistir os filmes. - Diz Alice.

Balanço a cabeça e volto para o quarto. Pego uma das necessaires que eu trouxe, à procura de um analgésico. Não estou sentindo nenhum tipo de dor, mas uma sensação estranha me domina. Um cansaço estranho, especialmente para quem acabou de acordar. Talvez seja sinal do começo de uma gripe. Tomo o remédio e deito-me na cama. Aos poucos minha visão turva e eu agradeço quando meus olhos começam a se fechar aos poucos. O sono está me dominando; isso sempre acontece quando eu tomo remédios para dor. Fecho meus olhos por completo, deixando que um sono profundo me domine, sem hesitar.

- Bella?

Sinto algo macio tocar em meu rosto e algum sussurro não muito longe. Abro meus olhos lentamente, deixando-os focar aos poucos na figura de Edward sentado ao meu lado na beirada da cama.

- Oi. - Ele dá um sorriso torto e eu pisco algumas vezes, deslumbrada.

- Oi.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

Eu me sento e uma onda de raiva me atrevessa. É tão injusto. Quando isso vai passar? Me deparo com sentimentos nunca experimentados antes por mim. Eu passo a desejá-lo como nunca desejei nada antes. Ele me deslumbra como nenhum outro seria capaz. Meu corpo treme e clama por seu toque desesperadamente. Meu coração dá saltos em meu peito com ele por perto. Eu não consigo nem dormir direito.

Seguro em sua nuca de repente, o assustando com esse ato. Selo nossos lábios, sentindo o gosto mais saboroso do mundo. Ele corresponde e invade minha boca com sua língua, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem.

Suspiro, afastando nossos lábios e encostando minha testa na dele.

- Me diga. Eu preciso saber. - Sussurro, olhando fixamente para seus olhos verdes. - O que você sente por mim?

Ele apenas me fita, nossos olhos fixos uns nos outros. Sua expressão é indecifrável.

- Diga! - Meu apelo é quase desesperado. - Eu preciso saber. Você consegue sentir isso? Quando está próximo de mim... você consegue sentir?

Ele descola nossas testas e fita o chão. Seguro abruptamente em sua mão e a levo até meu peito, fazendo com que ele sinta as batidas frenéticas do meu coração.

- Você não sente nada quando me toca? - Pergunto, fechando os olhos, sentindo meu corpo reagir instintivamente ao seu toque.

- Bella, eu...

- Edward! - O grito de Alice veio do corredor, fazendo meus olhos se abrirem rapidamente. - Telefone para você!

Ele levanta e deixa meu quarto sem responder o que eu tanto queria saber. Fico sem reação, estática no lugar até que Alice abre a porta e entra no quarto. Ela senta ao meu lado.

- Ei, Bell. Se sente melhor?

- Uhum.

Eu prendo a respiração, lutando com as lágrimas que ameaçam cair. Droga! O que ele fez comigo? Em que pessoa deprimente ele me transformou?

- Edward não estava te pertubando, não é mesmo?

- Como? - Olho para ela, confusa.

- Eu o vi saindo daqui. Ele disse que só veio vê se você estava se sentindo bem. Bom, vocês nunca se deram bem, eu pensei...

- Foi isso mesmo.

Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza do que ele realmente queria. Alice parece surpresa.

- Uau! Vocês resolveram ser mais civilizados um com o outro?

- Algo assim.

- Algo assim... - Ela repete, revirando os olhos. - Vamos lá para baixo. Emmett e eu já reservamos os filmes na TV e preparamos um balde gigantesco de pipoca com manteiga.

Nós descemos até a sala e ela se joga no sofá entre Edward e Emmett. Eu me sento no outro, colocando as pernas para cima.

- Não seja anti social, Bell. Senta aqui com a gente. - Diz Alice, batendo a mão no sofá para eu me sentar entre ela e Edward.

Rolo os olhos e me sento entre eles. É como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse meu corpo. Edward está tão próximo. Quase posso sentir seu braço encostar no meu.

- Onde está a vovó? - Pergunto.

- Foi com a Meg até o supermercado. - Responde Alice e deita sua cabeça em meu ombro, dando play no filme.

As imagens passam na tela e o som parece baixo demais enquanto eu me perco em meus devaneios. Um turbulhão de sentimentos passam por mim e o cheiro inebriante ao meu lado me deixa tonta e sem saber como agir.

É o dia mais lento de todas as férias. Nenhum dos filmes fazem nexo para mim. Afinal, eu não presto atenção um minuto sequer. Quando o último filme acaba, dou boa noite para eles e volto para o quarto, me jogando na cama.  
Por que raios eu estou me sentindo desse jeito, tão perdida e sem saber o que fazer? Eu só consigo pensar nas minhas emoções e _nele_. Sempre _nele_. Eu só posso pensar em uma palavra para descrever todos esses sentimentos que tomam conta de mim toda vez que Edward está por perto.

_Maldição. _Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

.

.

* * *

Oi, meninas. Tudo bem? :D

Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Amo saber que vocês estão lendo minha fic. Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijinhos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Quando acordo é extremamente cedo. Todos estão dormindo quando fecho a porta da sala com cuidado e corro pelo gramado até chegar ao portão. Não é só pelo sol acolhedor que faz esta manhã que eu caminho lentamente pela areia da praia. Eu preciso ficar sozinha, ter um momento para pensar. Todos esses dias, tantas coisas acontecendo não me deixam tempo para respirar. Para ter um momento só meu.  
Apesar de ter dormido tarde, passando a maioria do tempo rolando na cama, eu me sinto disposta. Eu poderia correr na areia fofa por indeterminadas horas, sentindo o vento quente soprar em meu rosto e cabelo enquanto sigo sem rumo. Mas eu simplesmente sento-me na areia fitando o azul do mar.  
Por um momento eu deixo de pensar em tudo. Em tudo e todos. Nada passa por minha cabeça por incontáveis segundos. O som da maresia me faz relaxar e em poucos minutos eu já me encontro deitada na areia, fitando o céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. É tão reconfortante. Tudo muito azul para me fazer esquecer de uma imensidão de verde. Mas não o bastante para eu esquecer o verde dos olhos de um _certo alguém._  
Edward, Edward, Edward. O nome chega a fazer eco em minha cabeça. Tudo que eu penso gira em torno dele.

Uma voz grosa me tira de meus devaneios e eu abro os olhos assustada. Meus olhos piscam algumas vezes com a caridade do sol batendo em meu rosto e aos poucos focalizam em James em pé ao meu lado.

- Desculpa se te assustei. - Diz com um sorriso constrangido.

- Não foi nada.

- Você se lembra de mim, certo? - Ele estende a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu a seguro.

- Claro.

- Veio dar um mergulho na praia? A água está uma delícia. - Ele passa a mão pelo seu cabelo e só agora percebo que está molhado e ele segura uma prancha.

- Na verdade não. Vim só dar uma volta, aproveitar o calor enquanto posso. - Digo, abanando a areia de meu short. Ele sorri.

- Oh, claro. Eu estava indo beber uma água de coco. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Hum, uma água de coco seria ótimo.

Acompanho James até um quiosque na orla da praia, pedimos nossas águas de coco e nos sentamos em bancos próximos a areia. O dia está extremamente agradável, na temperatura certa. Então deixo-me ficar sentada conversando com James. Conversamos sobre assuntos diversos. Principalmente de como foi sua moradia em Paris. Ele disse que adora a França, mas sentia muita falta de San Francisco, do sol e da praia. Apesar de seu dom ser a culinária, ele tem o surf como hobbie e assim que retornou da França voltou aos seus costumes de antes. Como andar na praia cedo pela manhã, surfar e entre outras coisas.  
Eu conto sobre minha mudança para Seattle quando eu tinha treze anos e como eu odiei a idéia. Sempre adorei San Francisco. Mudar para outro estado mudou minha vida literalmente. Mas eu já me acostumei. E além do mais eu já estou indo para a faculdade, logo, logo vou seguir meu próprio caminho. Quando me dou conta das horas já é quase o horário do almoço.

- Perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Eu preciso ir.

- Ei, - ele segura em minha mão assim que levanto. - Eu vou dar uma festa hoje lá em casa. Apareça. Você... e seus primos.

- Claro. Até mais tarde.

Aceno e saio em disparada para a casa da minha avó.

- Bella! - Grita minha avó assim que entro na sala. - Estávamos preocupados com você.

- Me desculpa, vovó. - Murmuro constrangida. - Eu fui andar na praia um pouco, mas encontrei com James e nós ficamos conversando. Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo.

- Você encontrou com James? - Alice sorri entusiasmada. - Conte-me tudo!

- Não foi nada de mais. Nós apenas conversamos sobre coisas banais enquanto tomávamos água de coco. - Dou de ombros. Ela aperta minhas bochechas, sorrindo do jeito bem Alice.

- Oh, que fofos! Vocês ficariam tão lindos juntinhos.

Eu coro.

- Por favor, Alice. Menos.

- Querida, uma companhia é sempre muito bom. - Opina minha avó, dando-me uma piscadela.

_ Meu Deus! Até você, vó?_ Antes que eu possa retrucar mais uma vez, ela desvia os olhos de mim. Olhando por sobre minha cabeça.

- Onde vai, querido?

Viro-me para ver com quem ela fala, na esperança de ser com Emmett. Não estou disposta a encarar Edward depois de tudo. Como se ele fosse descobrir através do meu olhar que eu estive pensando nele durante a noite, perdida nos meus sentimentos confusos. Então quando noto Edward parado a alguns centímetros atrás de mim, viro-me abruptamente, fingindo não ter o visto.

- Vou dar uma volta. Volto mais tarde. - Ouço-o responder.

E simplesmente sai, sem dizer mais nada.

O dia passa rápido. E quando dou por mim, o céu escureceu e o sol deu seu lugar para a lua e as estrelas reluzentes.  
Alice ficou contente e mais agitada do que nunca quando lhe contei a respeito da festa de James e que havíamos sido convidados. Ela passa a maioria do tempo vendo que roupa usaremos. Com tanto que eu vá com as partes certas tampadas, eu estou pouco me importando.  
Após vestir um vestido na cor azul turquesa colado ao corpo que bate uma mão acima dos joelhos e com um decote pequeno nos seios – o que Alice achou que acentuou minhas curvas e caiu perfeitamente bem na minha pele clara –, nós descemos para sala. Eu me concentro para me equilibrar nas sandálias de salto alto que Alice me obrigou a usar.  
Fico surpresa ao ver Edward sentado no sofá com as pernas para acima, assistindo o canal de esportes. Ele não tinha voltado da onde quer que ele tenha ido quando comecei a me arrumar. Talvez ele tenha encontrado com uma das suas amiguinhas e tenha resolvido dormir fora de casa, foi o meu primeiro pensamento ao notar sua demora. Agora percebo que me sinto aliviada por ele estar de volta.

- Você não vai? - Alice pergunta.

Edward veste uma bermuda, uma camiseta desbotada de alguma banda de rock e os pés estão descalços. Ele não desvia os olhos da televisão em momento algum.

- Onde?

- Na festa que o James está dando na casa dele.

Edward finalmente desprende seus olhos da televisão e se vira para encarar Alice. Mas seus olhos caem sobre mim, me analisando de cima a baixo. Eu estou tão envergonhada com seus olhos em mim que sua boca entreaberta quase passa despercebida. Quase.

- É, claro. - Ele levanta do sofá em um pulo. - Vou me trocar e depois estou indo para lá.

- A gente te espera. - Diz Alice e senta-se no sofá.

- Ok.

Ele me dá mais uma olhada e então sobe as escadas correndo.

- Estranho. Será que Tanya não o convidou?

- Talvez ele não estivesse interessado.

Meu subconsciente sorri com meu próprio comentário.

Trinta minutos depois Edward volta vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa escura. Seus fios estão molhados sob as suas mãos que mexem insistentemente neles. Vamos até a garagem e ele nos leva com o carro de Alice - já que o seu está no conserto - até onde será a tal festa.  
É claro que ele nem precisa perguntar onde fica o lugar já que deve conhecer o caminho de cor e salteado pelas centenas de vezes que esteve na casa para visitar a oferecida da Tanya.  
O lugar está cheio de pessoas. Há alguns bastões com chamas artificiais nas pontas espalhados pelo jardim e uma música alta explode por toda a casa.

- Sorria, Bella. - Cochicha Alice ao meu lado.

Forço um sorriso e olho para frente, vendo o motivo real do pedido de Alice. James está vindo ao nosso encontro, sorrindo para mim.

- Ei.

Ele dá um beijo no rosto de Alice e um aperto de mãos em Edward que está com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você está linda, Bella. - Ele segura em minha mão e deposita um beijo sobre ela. Eu sorrio.

- Obrigada.

- Pff. - Ouço Edward bufar ao lado de Alice. - Vou procurar por Tanya.

_ Idiota!_

- Onde estão todos? - Pergunta Alice a James, se referindo a Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

- Estão lá dentro. Venham.

James oferece um braço para mim e outro para Alice. Nós nos apoiamos em cada um e o seguimos para dentro da casa.

.

Estou no sexto copo – ou seria sétimo? Ou nono, talvez? - de uma bebida estranha, que Alice me ofereceu e que eu aceitei prontamente, enquanto ela, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper conversam sobre alguma coisa relacionada a Los Angeles e James tenta a todo custo chamar minha atenção.  
Ok, ele é bonito, simpático e mais algumas qualidades que toda garota gostaria que seu namorado tivesse. Mas será que é tão difícil de ele entender que eu não estou a fim de conversa? Que eu não estou nem um pouco interessada nele? Sinceramente, só falta eu escrever isso na minha testa. É muito óbvio.

- Eu vou pegar mais um copo disto aqui. - Grito, esperando que ele ouça sobre a música alta, enquanto balanço o copo em minha mão e levanto do puff. Ele levanta também. _Merda!_

- Ah, eu te acompanho.

- Sério, não precisa se...

- Hey, _bitcheeeees_!

Ouço a voz irritante de Tanya e tento ignorar, mas a infeliz senta bem no lugar onde eu tenho uma visão perfeita dela pendurada no pescoço de Edward. Eu me jogo de volta ao puff, cruzando os braços.

- Não quero mais.

- Ok.

- Está calor, né? - Comento, jogando meu cabelo para trás.

- É verdade.

Seus olhos vão direto para o meu decote. Ele tenta disfarçar mas é tarde demais. Eu o peguei no flagra.

Tento me controlar para não olhar na direção de Edward e Tanya mas a curiosidade fala mais alto. Ela está com uma perna sobre a de Edward e mantem seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, como se ele fosse fugir. Ela está se insinuando para ele. Edward do jeito que é nunca iria fugir ou talvez fugiria a levando junto para aproveitar o resto da noite. Ele é um verdadeiro canalha, isso sim. E ela é uma vadia por estar dando em cima do_ MEU_ primo. Quem ela pensa que é?

- Vou dançar. - Berro, me levantando e quase caindo para trás com a tontura que me deu. James me envolve com seus braços fortes para que eu não caía. Sorrio travessa. - Ops!

- O primeiro porre da Bells. Essa vai ficar para história. - Ri Emmett.

- Bobo. - Eu lhe mostro a língua e seguro na gola da camisa de James. - Vamos dançar.

Puxo James até um espaço onde algumas pessoas dançam animadas, o deixando sem reação pela minha atitude inesperada. Começo a rebolar no ritmo da música sem ter noção do que estou fazendo. Eu sinto o olhar de predador de James em minha direção mas não me intimido. Continuo a dançar, passando a mão pelo meu quadril de um jeito sexy e tentador, algo nem um pouco Bella Swan. Eu consigo ver algo estranho brilhar nos olhos de James e suas mãos vindo na direção da minha cintura. Mas antes que ele possa fazer o que quer, algo me puxa para trás, fazendo eu bater de costas em um corpo rígido.

- Acho que você bebeu demais, Isabella. - Sibila aquela voz tão sexy perto do meu ouvido, fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. - Vou te levar embora.

- Ei! - James protesta.

- Fica fora disso, cara!

- Me solta! - Berro. Edward me coloca sobre seus ombros, um de suas mãos segurando a barra do meu vestido em minhas coxas para não deixar nada a mostra e me arrasta para longe de todos.

- Você está bêbada, não sabe o que está fazendo.

Ele me coloca no chão, encostada em seu carro e eu me esforço para ficar em pé.

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, idiota.

- Claro. Tanto que está se jogando toda para cima de qualquer um.

Levanto minha mão e bato de encontro ao seu rosto, fazendo minha mão arder com a brutalidade do ato.

- Você é um babaca! Idiota! Egocêntrico! - Sinto a raiva borbulhar em meu ser e meu coração dar solavancos. - Volte para a sua agarração com Tanya e me deixe em paz.

Começo a dar tapas em seu peito. Ele segura meus pulsos me forçando a parar e toma meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego. Ele me prensa de encontro ao carro, tocando nas laterais do meu corpo com possessividade. Instintivamente puxo seu cabelo, o trazendo ainda mais para perto de mim. Ele me solta de repente, cedo demais. Ele vai para o outro lado do carro e abre a porta do motorista. Entro pela porta do passageiro e sento-me no banco do carona, batendo a porta com força.

- O que eu faço com você, Isabella? - Indaga. Sua cabeça está encostada no banco e o maxilar trincado.

- Bem, há muitas coisas que você pode fazer. - Eu mordo meu lábio inferior.

- Você deve estar realmente muito bêbada.

- Cala a boca, Cullen.

Seguro em sua nuca e o beijo com paixão. A tensão que fluí entre nós é grande demais para eu ignorá-la. Eu sinto a necessidade de tê-lo mais perto. De senti-lo me enlouquecer com cada toque seu. Levanto do meu banco e sento no colo dele, ficando de costas para o volante.

- O que você es...?

Não deixo que ele termine, seguro forte em seu cabelo e intensifico mais o beijo. Deixando que nossas línguas molhadas travem uma guerra irresistivelmente sexy. Ele bem que tenta se conter mas em questão de segundos as suas mãos já estão segurando forte minha cintura.

- Eu quero você... - Sussurro enquanto desço meus lábios para o seu pescoço, revezando entre chupadas e mordidas. - Não consigo mais enganar a mim mesma.

- Bella, você está bêbada. - Ele balbucia com a respiração pesada.

- Eu te quero, Cullen. É tão difícil de entender? - Sussurro em seu ouvido, o fazendo estremecer.

Eu o beijo sofregamente enquanto minhas mãos descem por seu peito, ainda coberto pelo pano da camiseta. Seguro na barra dela e a tiro, jogando-a num canto qualquer do carro. Passo as mãos por seu peito, agora nu, sentindo cada músculo da sua barriga se arrepiar com meu toque. Arranho seu peito levemente com minhas unhas, arrancando um grande suspiro dele. O sangue corre rápido em minhas veias. E eu mal consigo respirar. É tudo excitante demais.

- Eu sei que você me quer.

- Oh, Bella. Você não tem noção do quão gostosa você está com esse vestido. O quanto eu quero tirá-lo. - Sussurra, seus dedos deslizando por minhas coxas. Oh! - Só eu posso te tocar - ele as aperta com possessividade. - Só eu posso te beijar, - e toma meus lábios. - Você é minha, Isabella. Você entende?

- Sim. - Um gemido sai por meu lábios e eu contorço em resposta.

Minhas mãos descem por seu peito, quando estou prestes a encontrar o cós de sua calça ele me para. Eu arregalo meus olhos para ele.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não desse jeito.

Meu consciente concorda. Edward tem razão. Onde estou com a cabeça? Eu não posso perder minha virgindade dentro de um carro, completamente bêbada. Eu suspiro. Apoio meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro tão inebriante que emana de sua pele.

- Prometa que nunca mais vai fazer o que fez lá dentro. - Murmura Edward e eu o olho confusa. - Dançar daquele jeito em frente a James ou qualquer outro.

- Está com ciúmes, Edward Cullen?

Eu sorrio zonza. Só agora percebo o quanto estou exausta e com sono.

- Me prometa, Isabella! - Ele tem uma expressão séria e algo indecifrável em seu olhar.

- Eu prometo. - Selo nos lábios por alguns segundos e me jogo de volta no banco do lado.

Meus olhos começam a se fechar involuntariamente e a escuridão me domina aos poucos mas antes que eu possa me entregar por completo ouço um sussurro em meu ouvido:

- Oh, Bella. Acho que você tomou meu coração.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Minha cabeça lateja como se alguém a tivesse batido em algo duro centenas de vezes. Meus olhos ardem quando eu tento abri-los, me forçando a mantê-los fechados. Massageio as lateiras da minha testa, tentando aliviar a dor latejante em minha cabeça. Enquanto tento ignorar a náusea que toma conta do meu estômago, as lembranças da noite anterior invadem minha mente. O que...?  
Eu não podia ter agido daquela maneira. Tão impulsivamente. Era como se eu estivesse me rendendo aos pés de Edward, provando o quanto eu o quero. O quanto eu estou à sua mercê. Por mais verdade que isso seja, ele não pode saber. Não quando eu não sei nada em relação aos seus sentimentos. Eu me sinto uma estúpida por deixar minhas emoções me guiarem mais um vez. Eu estava tão cega pelo ciúmes de ver Edward com Tanya que paguei na mesma moeda, me insinuando para cima de James. O que provavelmente despertou algo em Edward, se não ele não teria me arrancado para fora da casa. Certo? E depois, eu não me controlei e despejei tudo. Dizendo o quanto eu o desejava, o quanto eu estava cansada de enganar a mim mesma em não querer admitir isso.  
Forço a me levantar e caminho cambaleante até o banheiro com os olhos semicerrados. Entro debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que água quente relaxe cada músculo tenso do meu corpo.

___Oh, Bella. Acho que você tomou meu coração._

Deixo o sabonete em minha mão escorregar enquanto o sussurro ecoa em minha mente mais uma vez. O sussurro é rouco ao pé do meu ouvido causando um pequeno arrepio em minha espinha e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação quente no peito. Essas palavras saíram da boca de Edward. Ele era o único comigo antes de eu fechar meus olhos caindo no mundo dos sonhos.

- Não, - murmuro para mim mesma. - Deve ter sido apenas um fruto da minha imaginação fértil graças a alguns copos de álcool.

Eu não quero me enganar. Já estou afundada demais em toda essa história, perdida em sentimentos que nunca serão correspondidos. Edward nunca sentirá mais do que uma simples atração por mim ou talvez nem isso. Talvez eu seja apenas um capricho seu._  
_

- Bom dia! - Sauda-me Alice quando entro na cozinha.

- Bom dia. Onde está vovó?

- Está lá fora com o cara da piscina.

- O que?

- O cara que arruma a piscina quando dá algum problema. Parece que alguém se animou demais ontem à noite e mexeu errado no motorzinho. - Alice explica, olhando de esguelha para Emmett.

- Eu só estava tentando ajustar a temperatura. - Defendeu-se Emmett.

- Por favor, seu bêbado!

Enquanto Alice e Emmett discutem sobre a noite passada eu olho para o lado oposto da mesa, onde Edward toma seu café da manhã calado. Como se um magneto nos atraísse, ele ergue os olhos, encontrando com os meus. Sinto meu rosto ruborizar e desvio meus olhos, encarando o pedaço do bolo de chocolate no meu prato.

- E você, Bella? Onde se meteu ontem à noite? - Indaga Alice. – Ah, o que foi aquela dancinha com James? Ele não parou de falar em você à noite inteira.

- Chegava a ser irritante. - Chia Emmett._  
_

Então James não falou nada sobre eu ter saído com Edward? Agradeço por ele ter estado tão bêbado quanto eu para esquecer desse detalhe.

- Eu... sei lá. - Gaguejo, sentindo meu rosto pelando de tanta vergonha.

- Você está bem?

- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça._  
_

Dou de ombros e minha vó entra na cozinha.

- Prontinho, - ela diz. - Tudo está funcionando perfeitamente.

- Ouviu? Nada de estragar de novo. - Provoca Alice.

- Vai se ferrar, baixinha. - Emmett sussurra para vovó não ouvir. Alice o ignora.

- Falando em piscina... Que tal um mergulho, Bella?

- Pode ser.

Termino de tomar meu café e subo para o quarto para vestir um biquíni. Eu estou precisando me distrair. Tentar aproveitar as semanas que me restam em San Francisco. Quando saio do meu quarto, Edward está passando no corredor. Ignoro as batidas frenéticas em meu peito e tento passar por ele sem demonstrar meu nervosismo.

- Bella, - ele segura em minha mão.

- O que?

Seus olhos se prendem nos meus, analisando minhas expressões. Solto um longo suspiro e largo sua mão que permanecia na minha.

- O que você quer, Edward?

Ele me encara com o rosto contorcido em uma careta indecifrável.

- Por que você simplesmente não diz? - Sibilo, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. - Olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Estou sóbria, posso ouvir tudo com muito clareza.

Eu quero ouvir e ver as palavras saindo da boca dele. Ter certeza que tudo não é fruto da minha imaginação e sim a mais pura realidade. Que o sussurro que perambula em minha mente é dele de verdade. Quero saber o que suas palavras significam. Mas ele permanece calado, me encarando com a mesma expressão de antes.  
Giro meus calcanhares, cansada de esperar por sua resposta e caminho até a piscina. É onde eu passo a maioria do dia com Alice. Tento me distrair ao máximo, ouvindo ela falar sobre assuntos diversos enquanto as imagens da noite anterior não somem da minha cabeça. E elas ficam mais frequentes durante à noite, quando eu me encontro em meu quarto, sozinha, sem Alice para me falar das novidades da sua vida e coisas do tipo.  
Olho no relógio no criado-mudo; já passa da uma da manhã. Eu me reviro na cama, tentando dormir e não penso em mais nada, mais especificamente na pessoa dormindo alguns quartos depois do meu. Me levanto da cama, bufando por conta do sono que não dá nem sinal de chegada e saio do quarto. Caminho lentamente, mantendo o silêncio que está na casa e paro em frente à última porta do corredor.

_Não, Bella!_ Eu grito mentalmente. _Não faça isso._

Mordo meu lábio inferior com força e quando dou por mim já estou com a mão na maçaneta. Dou um grande suspiro e a giro, abrindo silenciosamente a porta.

E lá está ele. Dormindo tranquilamente, esparramado na cama. Seu peito está exposto, subindo e descendo de acordo com sua respiração e um lençol fino o cobre da cintura para baixo. Me aproximo lentamente e sento na beirada da cama, contemplando esse ser de uma beleza perfeita. Eu fico um bom tempo o observando. Eu não consigo resistir a vontade de tocá-lo. Passo a mão carinhosamente por seu rosto, o fazendo abrir os olhos sonolentos.

- Bella? - Sussura atordoado.

- Shhh. - Eu coloco meu dedo em seus lábios. - Não diga nada. Eu só quero... sentir.

Edward me fita com intensidade. Posso ver a pergunta não dita pelos seus olhos. Ele está em dúvida. Nos perguntando se estou certa do que estou fazendo. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por ele. É tão intenso e domina todo o meu ser. Eu o quero mais que tudo. Será que ele não consegue entender de uma vez por todas?

Levo minhas mãos ao seu peito e instantaneamente ele fecha os olhos. Aproximo meu rosto do dele e o beijo, como nunca havia beijado. Nossas bocas se mexem lentamente e mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu sinto meu coração se encher de amor. Amor de verdade. Edward me deita na cama e sobe cuidadosamente em cima de mim. Seus lábios e mãos percorrem minha pele lentamente, me causando arrepios. Nossas roupas são retiradas aos poucos enquanto o ar fica cada vez mais quente e nossas respirações ofegantes. Eu tremo, derretendo sob ele.

Tudo está sendo calmo. Ele beija cada parte do meu corpo com carinho. Minha pele queima de desejo e os gemidos escapam de minha garganta ao sentir seus lábios em meus seios. Suas carícias e beijos estão me levando ao delírio. Puxo Edward de volta, sentindo o gosto de seus lábios mais uma vez. Largo minhas mãos de seu cabelo, passando-as por seu rosto lindo e depois por seu peito definido. Memorizando cada traço de sua perfeição. Mordo seu lábio inferior e desço minha mão, não resistindo ao desejo de tocá-lo. Ele solta um gemido rouco quando minha mão o toca intimamente.

Edward só para apenas por um instante, para nossa proteção. Ele olha fundo em meus olhos para ter certeza de que o quero, para registrar esse momento. Meu coração borbulha de amor e felicidade e eu não posso conter as lágrimas quando ele me preenche lentamente, tão calmo e cuidadoso. Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas com seus lábios e volta seu olhar para o meu. _Está tudo bem, _eu respondo com um aceno de cabeça a seu olhar preocupado. Não precisamos dizer nada. Nossos olhares expressam exatamente o que sentimos. Todos os nossos sentimentos em relação ao outro.  
E eu finalmente me sinto completa. Como se todo o tempo estivesse faltando algo, o que fazia com que eu me sentisse vazia e confusa e agora eu finalmente o encontrei.  
Ondulo meu corpo de encontro ao dele, me acostumando com as sensações, minhas unhas em suas costas enquanto ele faz movimentos lentos, levando-me à insanidade. Seus olhos me fitam com ternura e eu me sinto flutuar. Seus lábios descem, fazendo um caminho em brasa por meu queixo, maxilar, pescoço e seios.

Eu mergulho em um mar de emoções, sensações e prazeres. Me entrego de corpo e alma a Edward. E me derreto completamente em seus braços.

.

Eu abro os olhos lentamente. Edward está do meu lado, me olhando com o cotovelo apoiado na cama. Ele sorri para mim.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - Eu sorrio de volta.

- Você é tão linda. - Ele acaricia meu rosto.

- Para com isso. - Suspiro, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- O que?

- Pare de me deslumbrar.

Eu fito seu peito nu, envergonhada. Sinto sua risada em meu ouvido e de repente ele muda nossa posição, ficando por cima de mim.

- Eu te deslumbro? - Pergunta sensualmente.

- Você está fazendo de novo.

- E você não respondeu minha pergunta. - Insiste. Seus dedos seguram meu queixo, mantendo meu rosto virado para ele.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Você me deslumbra. - Murmuro, derrotada. - Satisfeito?

- Muito.

Ele segura em minha nuca e me beija apaixonadamente. Minhas mãos mergulham nos fios de cor bronze e uma de suas mãos desce até minha cintura. Eu paraliso, me dando conta de algo.

- Espera

- O que foi?

- Que horas são?

- Quem se importa? - Ele dá de ombros e começa a beijar meu pescoço.

- Eu me importo e acredito que você também. - Balbucio, tentando raciocinar com seus lábios em minha pele.

Respiro fundo e o empurro, levantando da cama enrolada no lençol. Começo a pegar minhas roupas jogadas no chão.

- Você não quer que alguém nos pegue aqui, quer?

- Você tem razão.

Ele levanta da cama e caminha até seu banheiro. Completamente nu. Meus olhos o seguem sem piscar. _Oh, meu Deus!_ Estou totalmente hipnotizada pela... comissão traseira - maravilhosamente gostosa - de Edward. O corpo todo dele é perfeito mas a... Oh, Deus! Isso, sem dúvidas, é a melhor parte.

Ele vira para mim e dá um sorriso malicioso. Só então percebo que estou babando de boca aberta.

- Fecha a boca, Bella.

Como ele consegue ser tão... gostoso e ao mesmo tempo irritante?

- Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não precisa babar.

Sim, ele é. O idiota mais gostoso que eu já vi na vida.

Ele sorri daquele jeito torto que faz qualquer ser hiperventilar e vem ao meu encontro, enquanto eu suspiro, totalmente deslumbrada por sua beleza e sensualidade. Acaricia meu rosto e desce suas mãos até o nó do lençol.

- Sabe, Bella... Você fica extremamente sexy nesse lençol. Mas fica ainda mais sem ele. - Ele desfaz o nó e o lençol cai lentamente por meu corpo e encontra o chão.

Edward me olha dos pés à cabeça com um olhar cheio de desejo e paixão. Ele sorri satisfeito.

- Muito melhor.

Seus lábios se movem sobre os meus com sofreguidão enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo lentamente, me torturando. Edward conhece cada traço meu, sabendo exatamente onde tocar e me fazer tremer a cada toque seu. Ele ainda irá me enlouquecer, eu não tenho dúvida.  
Edward me empurra até a parede próxima, prensando meu corpo nela. Eu solto um gemido, sentindo a parede dura e gélida em minhas costas e a excitação de Edward roçar na minha. Ele levanta minha perna direita e introduz um dedo em mim, sem cerimônias. É impossível controlar meus gemidos e lamúrias de prazer enquanto seu dedo se move em mim com rapidez. Minha pele queima sob seu toque.

Eu já consigo sentir os espasmos a caminho quando Edward sai de dentro de mim. Eu solto um muxoxo.

- Vira. - Ele ordena. Prontamente eu viro, apoiando minhas mãos na parede. - Diga, diga o que você quer. - Sussurrando em meu ouvido ele me acaricia intimimamente.

- Eu quero você. - Gemo, sentindo meu coração se acelerar com a antecipação. - Eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

Edward solta um grunhido e me penetra, segurando em minhas mãos ao alto na parede com uma de suas mãos e a outra em minha cintura. Empino meu bumbum fazendo Edward urrar de prazer. Ele começa a distribuir beijos e chupadas por meu pescoço enquanto seus movimentos ficam cada vez mais curtos e fortes.

- Edward. Oh... Isso... Ah... - Eu não consigo formar uma frase concreta, muito menos raciocinar.

- Oh, Bella. Você é tão linda. E minha. Tão minha.

Meu corpo todo está em brasa. Nossas respirações estão ofegantes, o suor escorre por nossas peles e nossos corpos exalam a sexo, me deixando ainda mais excitada. Estou completamente perdida. Perdida nos braços de Edward Cullen.

- Sua. - Gemo o mais óbvio dos fatos.

Eu sou dele, completamente, e nada poderá mudar isso. Sinto meus músculos debaixo se contorcerem, presionando em volta de Edward. Ele solta um grunhido e sai rapidamente de mim, se libertando em sua mão. Ele se limpa com o lençol e envolve minha cintura com seus braços. Nós ficamos um bom tempo abraçados, nossas respirações e batimentos cardíacos aos poucos voltando ao normal.

Então, de repente, há uma batida na porta.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Meu coração vem a boca e nós dois nos soltamos automaticamente, olhando apreensivo um para o outro.

- Edward? - Alice chama. - Abra a porta.

- Oh, merda!

- O que a gente faz? - Pergunto aos sussurros, nervosa.

- Edward! - Alice parece impaciente do outro lado da porta.

- Alice, o que você quer? - Edward berra de volta

- Será que dá para você abrir a porta?

- Estou pelado.

Tudo bem que é verdade, mas precisava ser tão sincero assim?

- Ew!

Posso imaginar a careta que Alice está fazendo nesse exato momento. Edward pode ser lindo e gostoso, mas Alice é sua irmã e vê-lo pelado não seria nada legal.

- Você poderia colocar uma roupa e abrir a porta para mim? - Ela pergunta calmamente.

- Não, sem chances! - Resmungo baixinho para Edward e começo a me vestir. - Ela não pode me ver aqui.

- Ok, a gente vai dar um jeito.

- Como?

Estou começando a me desesperar.

- Alice, fala logo o que você quer. - Grita Edward, impaciente. A gente consegue ouvir o suspiro derrotado de Alice do outro lado da porta.

- Você viu a Bella? - Eu congelo. Minhas mãos começam a suar frio e eu olho para Edward, esperando que ele fale algo que nos ajude. - Ela não está em lugar nenhum da casa.

Edward começa a andar de um lado para o outro, me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

- Já sei. - Ele murmura para mim. - Eu vi ela mais cedo na cozinha quando fui beber água. Ela disse que ia caminhar na praia. - Diz para Alice.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Posso tomar meu banho agora?

- Pode. Tome seu banho e desça para tomar o café da manhã. - Ela diz, mandona, como uma mãe diria para um filho.

- Eu já falei para você não me tratar como um bebê. - Retruca Edward, revirando os olhos.

- Tchau, bebê. - Provoca Alice.

Seus passos se distanciam e eu respiro aliviada, podendo rir de toda a situação.

- Que foi? - Edward me pergunta com um biquinho muito fofo nos lábios.

- Bebê!

Eu aperto suas bochechas. Ele me pega desprevenida, segura forte em minha cintura e me puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu arfo.

- Você quer ver do que o bebê é capaz? - Pergunta, sorrindo malicioso.

- Oh, não. - suspiro cansada.

Ele me solta e dá um sorriso torto, tão único e seu.

- Que se dane! - Eu o agarro pela nuca.

- Wow! Quem é você e o que fez com Isabella Swan? - Ele ri entre meus lábios.

Percebo algo entre minhas pernas e me dou conta de que é Edward se animando de novo. Mordo meu lábio inferior passando as mãos pelo peito dele e o arranhando de leve com minhas unhas, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado. Ele percebe onde quero chegar.

- Não faça isso, Bella.

Eu o ignoro, descendo minha mão e o toco. Eu não tenho idéia de como fazer isso, então apenas seguro forte _nele_ e começo a descer e subir minha mão por toda sua extensão.

- Bella. - Ele geme, seus olhos se tornando escuros.

- Ele é... grande... e grosso... - Estou tão envergonhada, não posso encará-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sei que o _bubby._.. - Coloca as mãos sobre as minhas, me olhando com um sorriso malicioso. - ... é de grande porte, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Para falar a verdade, prefiro que não. Eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Apertadinha.

- Nojento.

- Gostosa.

Meu rosto queima. Ele me puxa para seus lábios e eu o solto. Ele dá um tapa leve no meu bumbum e entra no banheiro, me deixando sem reação, parada no meio do quarto.

Balanço a cabeça tentando sair do meu estado de transe e caminho até a porta. Encosto a orelha nela. Silêncio total. Abro a porta e coloco a cabeça para fora. Ninguém no corredor. Saio do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente e corro para meu quarto.

_Ufa! _Respiro aliviada, fechando a porta atrás de mim._ Uau, que noite!_ Edward foi tão... fofo e romântico. Tão diferente do que ele sempre mostrou ser.

Nós não agimos como dois loucos, cheios de desejos e luxúrias – ok, exceto essa manhã. Ontem nós fomos apenas Edward e Bella. Mostrando nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu não sei dizer se isso pode ser bom ou ruim. Pouco me importa. Eu só quero aproveitar, deixar-me sentir esse sentimento indescritível e essas sensações tão maravilhosas que fazem borboletas dançarem em meu estômago. Meu Deus! Eu perdi minha virgindade com Edward Cullen. Quem imaginaria?  
É como se o resto do mundo não mais existisse. Como se só importasse nós dois. Algo mudou e eu espero profundamente que seja para melhor.

.

Eu entro na cozinha, tomada banho e vestindo roupas novas. Edward está tomando seu café da manhã sozinho. Chego por trás e me inclino na sua direção, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Bom dia, _priminho_.

Vejo todos os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem e dou um sorriso satisfeita.

- Bom dia, _priminha_. - Ele se vira e encosta nossos lábios. Eu dou um passo para trás, nervosa.

- Você ficou louco?

- Só se for por você,_ baby_.

Edward acaricia meu rosto e eu suspiro apaixonada. Ele encosta nossos lábios novamente e eu correspondo, dando passagem para sua língua brincar com a minha.

- Emm, você é tão bobo!

Ao ouvir a voz conhecida de Alice, nos separamos abruptamente e eu corro para o lado oposto de Edward, sentando no meu lugar de sempre. Logo depois Alice entra na cozinha junto com Emmett.

- Ei. - Ela senta ao meu lado. - Pensei que tinha ido a praia.

- Eu? Ah, sim. Eu fui e já voltei. - Minto.

Espero profundamente que Alice acredite em mim e tenha esquecido da minha mania de mexer no cabelo toda vez que estou nervosa por algo.

- Eu fui atrás de você, mas não te encontrei.

- Acho que nos desencontramos.

- É, parece que sim.

Ótimo. Ela não percebeu. Suspiro aliviada. Ou pelo menos fingiu não perceber.

- Edward, você pode me passar o suco? - Peço.

- Claro.

- Obrigada.

- Para o mundo porque eu quero descer. - Alice berra. Eu a olho, confusa. Ficou doida?

Então percebo os olhares perplexos dela e de Emmett, olhando de Edward para mim.

- Desde quando vocês se tratam com tanta educação assim? - Pergunta Emmett, curioso.

_Oh, Deus! __E agora?_

- É... eu... - Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não somos mais crianças para ficar de birra, Emm. - Diz Edward. - Temos que ser, pelo menos, civilizados.

- Oh! Aleluia!- Brinca Alice.

- Fico muito satisfeita com isso. - Diz vovó orgulhosa, entrando na cozinha. - Vocês são primos. Tem que ser unidos.

Edward lança-me um olhar, dando um leve sorriso. Unidos. Nós nos tornamos unidos até demais.

- Edward tem razão. - Digo. - Não somos mais crianças.

- Então isso é uma trégua? - Questiona Emmett, as sobrancelhas levantadas, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Algo assim

Mal sabem eles que isso é muito mais do que uma simples trégua.

.

.

O sol ainda brilha no céu e eu desejo que ele não vá embora tão cedo. Quero aproveitar ao máximo esse dia tão maravilhoso ao lado _dele._ Edward. Levanto meu rosto encostado em seu peito e o fito. Seus olhos estão fechados e ele aspira profundamente o ar enquanto passa a mão carinhosamente por meu cabelo. Como ele pode ser tão perfeito?  
Alguns dias se passaram. E bem, as coisas não podiam estar melhores. E também um pouco complicadas. Afinal, cada dia que se passa fica cada vez mais difícil esconder o sentimento que existe entre nós. Ninguém percebeu até o momento, é claro. Mas eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu aguentarei esconder.  
É impossível acreditar que um dia eu senti raiva de Edward. Tudo que eu faço agora é suspirar para todos os cantos por causa dele. Tudo começou a girar em torno dele. Definitivamente, difícil de acreditar.  
_Deus!_ Eu estou parecendo uma adolescente vivendo o primeiro amor. O que não deixa de ser verdade. Eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes. Na verdade, nunca fui muito boa em relação a garotos. Sempre fui tímida e só pensava em estudar e estudar. Quem diria que Edward Cullen me mostraria o que é amar alguém, se entregar por completo à essa pessoa e sentir sensações tão indescritíveis? A vida é realmente surpreendente.

- Bella. - Edward sussurra ainda de olhos fechados, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Oi. - Eu levanto minha cabeça, ficando ainda mais próximo de seu rosto. Ele me olha nos olhos.

- Você é perfeita, Srta. Swan.

Um sorriso grande e bobo se forma em meus lábios enquanto eu envolvo seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim.

- Você também, Sr. Cullen.

E o beijo apaixonadamente. Nossas línguas se mexem graciosamente, nossas mãos acariciam cada parte alcançável de nossos corpos. Eu posso ver estrelinhas e ouvir sinos tocando toda vez que Edward me beija. Parece ridículo mas é a melhor forma de explicar como é a sensação.

- Você quer dar um mergulho? - Pergunta quando terminamos de nos beijar e eu me acomodei mais em seus braços.

Balanço a cabeça e juntos levantamos. Estamos numa área afastada de San Francisco. Em uma cachoeira com um enorme campo aberto em volta. Uma toalha está estendida no gramado com uma cesta e aperitivos em cima. Estamos desde manhã aqui. Eu não sei qual desculpa Edward deu, mas eu falei para todos que ia visitar a Universidade da Califórnia para uma possível mudança para San Francisco. Vovó ficou muito feliz com isso. Minha desculpa não era inteiramente mentira. Eu ainda penso em me tranferir para San Francisco.

- Ow, está frio. - Digo assim que meu pé toca a água gelada.

- Eu te protejo, bebê.

Edward me pega no colo de repente, arrancando um gritinho de minha garganta. Eu seguro em seu pescoço e começo a rir.

- Seu louco.

- Posso saber por que você está rindo, Srta. Isabella?

- Porque você é um bobo... louco... lindo... e meu...

A última palavra faz minhas bochechas corarem e eu olho para seu pescoço para não encará-lo.

- Eu adoro te ver vermelhinha, sabia? - Ele confessa dando meu sorriso favorito.

Edward dá um beijinho na pontinha do meu nariz e mergulha, me levando junto com ele.

_._

Eu me jogo na cama.

- Estou exausta.

- Como foi o passeio? - Pergunta Alice. Ela senta na beirada da cama.

- Perfeito. - Suspiro.

- Você está sendo tão irônica quanto eu, certo?

- Oi?

Eu estava pensando longe. O passeio perfeito com Edward não sai da minha mente.

- Desde quando visitar faculdade é um passeio e ainda por cima perfeito?

- Ah, sim. Eu estava sendo irônica. Óbvio. - Minto, sorrindo amarelo.

- Você está estranha. - Alice me lança um olhar intrigado.

- Eu? Claro que não!

- Parece bastante feliz. - Franze o cenho, me analisando.

- Estou em San Francisco, revendo pessoas que eu amo de paixão. - Falo e dou um beijo em sua bochecha. - Como eu não poderia estar feliz?

- Ok, eu acredito. - Ela sorri, revirando os olhos.

- Vou tomar um banho e depois dormir.

- E eu vou ir ver o meu amor. - Ela levanta e vai em direção a porta. Então para e se vira para mim. - Você não esconderia nada de mim, não é, Bella?

_Oh, não._ Alice está desconfiada. Isso não é nada bom. A baixinha não vai desistir enquanto não descobrir toda a verdade.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Depois de dar meu melhor para convencer Alice de que não está acontecendo nada, vou para o banheiro. Tomo meu banho, visto um dos baby dolls que ela comprou no dia do shopping e levo um susto ao encontrar Edward deitado em minha cama quando volto para o quarto.

- Edward! - Eu levo minha mão a boca tentando abafar meu berro.

- Nossa, Bella. Sou feio assim?

Edward faz biquinho. Ele só pode estar brincando. Nem aqui, nem em outra vida ou planeta Edward Cullen seria feio. Eu engatinho até ele e deito ao seu lado.

- Claro que não. Você é lindo. É só que... eu estava distraída e não esperava ver ninguém aqui no meu quarto quando eu saísse do banho.

- Hum. - Ele encosta a ponta do nariz no meu pescoço. - Tão cheirosa.

Dá um beijinho no meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... Está uma noite agradável lá fora...

- Você quer sair? - Pergunto.

- Não da propriedade. - Responde, passando o dedo polegar carinhosamente em meu queixo. - Mas podemos ficar lá fora, sentados no gramado.

- Seria ótimo, mas eu não sei...

- Todos estão dormindo.

Seus olhos brilham. Eu concordo e estico minha mão para que ele a segure. Nós saímos do quarto. Realmente todos estão dormindo. A casa inteira está com as luzes apagadas e completamente silenciosa. Descemos silenciosamente as escadas e saímos pela porta dos fundos.  
Edward tinha razão; a noite está realmente agradável. Um vento morno sopra em nossos rostos enquanto caminhamos pelo gramado da parte de trás da casa. Ele senta no pé da árvore - a mesma que tem uma casinha, onde Edward me beijou pela primeira vez no verão passado - e me puxa pela mão para sentar junto a ele. Sento entre suas pernas e ele me envolve com seus braços quentes e macios. Encosto minha cabeça em seu peito e juntos ficamos a contemplar a luz do luar.  
Ficamos abraços, olhando para o céu e ouvindo só o barulho das nossas respirações por incontáveis minutos. Eu desejo que o tempo pare e eu possa ficar com Edward desse jeito por toda a eternidade.

Um pensamento bobo passa por minha mente, me fazendo rir.

- O que foi? - Edward murmura em meu ouvido.

Me viro, ficando de frente para ele e dou uma olhada rápida para casinha em cima da árvore.

- Quero subir lá em cima. - Eu sorrio, travessa. Ele dá uma longa olhada para cima e depois me encara.

- Sabe, Bella, ela já é uma senhora de idade, não sei se aguentaria nós dois.

- Você está me chamando de gorda, Edward Cullen? - Me finjo de brava.

Ele me olha de olhos arregalados.

- Não, claro que não! Isabella Swan jamais foi e jamais será gorda - Ele responde seriamente e se aproxima do meu ouvido. - Você é a pessoa mais linda e sexy que já vi em toda minha vida.

Estremeço. Todos os pelos do meu corpo eriçam.

- Bella?

- Oi.

- Está tudo bem?

Dou um longo suspiro e o encaro.

- Você fez de novo.

- O que? - Pergunta confuso.

- Você vive me deslumbrando, amor. Isso é injusto.

Edward começa a rir escandalosamente e eu dou um tapa de leve no seu ombro.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? - Cruzo os braços em frente ao peito como uma criança birrenta.

- Você é tão absurda, Bella. Estou longe de ser deslumbrante.

- Eu discordo. Você é tão lindo e perfeito enquanto eu... sou uma simples mortal.

Ele para de rir e segura meu rosto com suas duas mãos.

- Não diga isso. - Ele diz sério, me olhando nos olhos. - Você está longe de ser uma simples mortal. Você é perfeita... E é a mulher que eu amo.

Meu mundo para. Ele me ama. Ele disse que me ama! Meu coração se enche de amor e eu fico sem palavras. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram._ A mulher que eu amo..._ Eu poderia ter um ataque cardíaco só de ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dele. Agarro em seu pescoço e capturo seus lábios.

- Você é o homem que eu amo. Meu amor perfeito. - Sussurro entre o beijo.

- Oh, Bella...

- Se você não subir agora lá em cima comigo, eu arranco suas roupas aqui mesmo.

- Ow. - Afasta seus lábios do meu e dá um sorriso malicioso. - Desde quando você se tornou uma pervertida, Srta. Swan?

- Desde que você me mostrou um dos melhores prazeres da vida.

Edward me olha surpreso com meu sorriso torto preferido nos lábios. Até eu me surpreendi com as minhas palavras. Ele levanta e estica a mão para mim. Nós subimos a escadinha que tem no tronco da árvore e entramos na casinha de madeira. Tudo está exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava. Edward deita, apoiando seus cotovelos no chão de madeira e me chama com o dedo indicador. Eu arfo. Essa cena é sexy demais para meus pobres olhos. Respiro fundo e caminho até ele, me deitando ao seu lado.  
Ele sobe em cima de mim, fazendo as batidas do meu coração acelerarem. Segura na barra do meu baby doll e o tira lentamente, me deixando apenas de calcinha. Seus lábios capturam os meus com intensidade enquanto eu seguro em seu cabelo, o puxando para mais perto. Meu corpo já grita pelo dele. Eu preciso dele. Preciso tê-lo dentro de mim mais uma vez. Eu preciso sentir que isto é real. Que ele é realmente meu. Porque uma coisa é certa, eu já sou dele. Completamente.  
Seus lábios começam a fazer um caminho de fogo, descendo lentamente pelo meu maxilar, meu pescoço, meus seios. E eu gemo baixinho, sentindo meu corpo reagir automaticamente ao toque de seus lábios. Ele chega na minha barriga, dando vários beijinhos na região, enquanto seus dedos descem até o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele a desliza para baixo e sobe seus lábios até os meus.

- Sabe, Bella... Tem alguns prazeres que ainda não te mostrei. - Sussurra sensualmente. - Ou melhor, te fiz sentir.

E então, seus lábios voltam a descer. E eles ficam um bom tempo em meus seios, os chupando e lambendo, me fazendo soltar gemidos e suspiros de prazer. Suas mãos seguram minhas coxas e ele as abre. Seus lábios descem ainda mais e eu arfo surpresa ao senti-los na parte mais sensível do meu corpo.  
Edward me beija como se eu fosse o doce mais saboroso do mundo. Sua língua faz movimentos circulares em meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer enlouquecedoramente. Eu me contorço de tesão, sentindo que meus espasmos chegarão a qualquer momento. Ele penetra um dedo em mim enquanto me estimula com sua língua. Seguro forte em seu cabelo e começo a rebolar em sua boca. Oh, ele é tão bom. Sua língua, sua boca, seu dedo... Ele me enlouquece.  
Ele aumenta o ritmo. E eu grito, meu corpo todo treme de uma maneira maravilhosa. Edward sobe em cima de mim e me encara com seus olhos verdes intensos.

- Você é deliciosa, Bella.

Eu agarro sua nuca e o beijo com sofreguidão, sentindo meu próprio gosto na sua boca gostosa. Edward tira sua roupa com rapidez, se posiciona no meio das minhas pernas deslizando a camisinha por ele e me penetra lentamente. E então, todo o mundo desaparece a nossa volta. Nossos corpos suados se mexem com maestria e os nossos gemidos ecoam pela pequena casinha. Nada mais importa. Nós somos um só, mais uma vez.  
Eu chego ao ápice novamente só que com Edward me acompanhando dessa vez. Ele encosta sua testa na minha com a respiração ofegante.

- Oh, Isabella Swan, eu quero me casar com você.

Fico sem reação. Completamente paralisada enquanto meus neurônios processam o que Edward acabou de dizer. Meu Deus! Edward está falando sobre casamento. C-a-s-a-m-e-n-t-o. Edward Cullen quer casar comigo. Estou surtando internamente. Eu nem sei o que somos exatamente, muito menos pensei em algo como casamento. É cedo demais. Oh, meu Deus! O que ele quer dizer? Ele estava falando sério ou foi só algo pós orgasmo?

- Bella? - Edward chama com o sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Você está falando sério? - Murmuro de olhos arregalados.

- Depende do que você me responder.

Oh, meu Deus!

Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu o amo. Um amor tão profundo e enlouquecedor. Nós somos tão jovens. As coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente e com tanta intensidade. É surreal e inexplicável. Mas eu seria capaz de aceitar mesmo sendo muito cedo. Eu abriria mão de tudo para poder passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

- Sim. - Falo abrindo um sorriso tímido entre meus lábios.

- Isso é uma promessa, Bella. - Seu sorriso é maravilhoso e seus olhos estão cheios de juras de amor. - Não importa o que aconteça, vamos sempre achar nosso caminho de volta para o outro. Você irá se casar comigo no futuro, Srta. Swan?

- Sim, Sr. Cullen.

Edward segura em cada lado do meu rosto e me dá um beijo apaixonado, selando nossa promessa.

.

- Shhh! - Sussurro para Edward.

Ele me agarra pela cintura e dá vários beijos em meu pescoço.

- Onde está a droga da tomada? - Resmungo tentando enxergar em meio a total escuridão.

- Quem se importa com a tomada? - Ele murmura e me pega no colo. Agarro em seu pescoço e envolvo sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

- Você não se cansa, não? - Pergunto, rindo.

- De você? Nunca, _baby._

E então ele me beija. Minhas mãos como de costume mergulham em seus fios cor de bronze. Edward me carrega para algum lugar que eu só percebo ser a mesa quando sinto o mármore gélido nas minhas coxas.

Um barulho estrondante de vidro se partindo ao chão ecoa.

- OH MEU DEUS!

.

.

* * *

Olá meninas!

Super obrigada pelos comentários. Fico mega feliz e animada em saber que estão lendo e a opinião de vocês.

Espero que continuem gostando. Muita coisa ainda está pra acontecer na vida desses dois. Fiquem ligadas! hahaha

Bom feriado (;


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

As luzes da cozinha estão acesas, há cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão e Alice nos encara totalmente estupefata.

- Oh, meu deus! - Ela murmura levando as mãos até a boca. - OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS!

- Ok, Alie. Não é para tanto. - diz Edward, rolando os olhos.

- Meu deus! Vocês... estavam... OH MEU DEUS!

Ok, ela pode estar dramatizando um pouco demais as coisas. Mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela, estaria quase do mesmo jeito. Afinal, Edward e eu sempre nos odiamos e nos pegar de repente entre beijos e amassos é no mínimo... surpreendente.

- Alice, relaxe. - Finalmente encontro minha voz em todo esse clima "pegos no flagra". - Respire e inspire.

- Eu acho bom vocês explicarem direitinho essa história. - Diz Alice seriamente, apontando para nós dois.

Edward e eu nos encaramos, apreensivos. De repente ela começa a rir descontroladamente. Alice sabe ser bem assustadora às vezes.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - Ela começa a dizer e bate na própria testa. - Eu bem que desconfiei que vocês estavam estranhos demais. Vocês são dois danadinhos, sabia? - Ela coloca as mãos na cintura. - Agora, me contem tudo! Quero saber tintim por tintim.

É impressão minha ou ela não está brava? E ainda por cima parece empolgada com tudo isso?

.

.

- Depende.  
- Depende? - Repete Edward de cenho franzido.  
- Varia de acordo com o meu humor. A cada dia pode ser uma diferente. - Respondo me aconchegando mais nos braços dele.  
- Hum... Qual é sua cor favorita de hoje, então? - Pergunta afagando meu cabelo.  
- Verde. Essa vem sendo a minha favorita no último mês.  
- Por que?  
- É a cor dos seus olhos. - Confesso envergonhada, escondendo meu rosto corado em seu peito.

Sinto seu peito se mover por conta da risada baixa que ele solta. Seus dedos tocam meu queixo, me fazendo o encarar. Ele dá um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz e sorri.

- Qual seu maior sonho? - Pergunta, dando continuidade ao seu interrogatório.

Edward desde que acordamos não parou de me fazer perguntas. Desde meu filme favorito à momentos marcantes. Ele disse que queria saber tudo ao meu respeito. E isso me fez refletir por um momento. Apesar de Edward e eu nos conhecermos a vida toda não sabíamos praticamente nada a respeito um do outro.

- Me realizar pessoal e profissionalmente. - Encosto meu queixo no peito dele, o fitando. - E o seu?

Ele fica sério e seus olhos parecem distantes por um momento.

- Hoje é meu dia de perguntar. - Ele diz, voltando a me encarar.  
- Isso quer dizer que amanhã será o meu? - Indago com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Quem sabe? - Dá de ombros, sorrindo torto.  
- Você é um cara mau, Edward Cullen. - Acuso-o, revirando os olhos. - Mas é o cara que eu amo.

Ele dá um beijo demorado em meus lábios e prossegue.

- Seu próximo passo?  
- Oi?  
- Seu próximo passo. - Repete, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. - O que pretende fazer daqui alguns dias, semanas...?  
- Hum... Eu estava pensando em voltar a morar aqui, em San Francisco. - Respondo, mordendo os lábios.  
- Isso seria de grande ajuda.  
- Por que? - Franzo o cenho.  
- Estava pensando em te raptar. Levá-la para LA comigo. Você estando aqui é mais fácil do que eu ter que ir até Seattle. Lá eu posso correr o risco do Charlie me prender.

Ele ri com suas próprias palavras e eu dou um tapa leve em seu ombro.

- O que foi?  
- Não me iluda desse jeito, Cullen. - Peço após soltar um longo suspiro.  
- Não estou te iludindo, Swan. Estou falando sério. - Ele acaricia as maças do meu rosto. - Eu falei que queria me casar com você, lembra?  
- Claro. Mas é algo para o futuro. Não sabemos se... - Eu me calo.  
- Quem disse que é algo para o futuro? - Ele me olha intensamente. - Se você aceitasse, eu me casaria com você agora mesmo, Isabella Swan.

Eu coloco a mão em meu coração sentindo-o bater forte.

- Eu... eu...  
- Relaxe, baby. - Murmura e me abraça forte. - Não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira.  
- Eu... não sei o que dizer. Eu te amo, Edward. E eu seria capaz de fugir para Las Vegas e me casar ainda hoje.  
- É para já, então. - Brinca Edward, ameaçando se levantar.

Eu sorrio e então murmuro:

- Eu tenho meus planos e acredito que você também tenha os seus. - Ele nada diz e eu continuo. - Quero começar minha faculdade, construir uma carreira...  
- Entendo o quer dizer. - Ele se pronuncia, sua expressão é de compreensão. - Casamento é um passo grande a tomar. Precisamos passar por algumas fases antes disso.  
- Exatamente. Mas...  
- Você quer namorar comigo? - Ele me interrompe, olhando em meus olhos e afagando meu rosto com meu sorriso favorito nos lábios.

Eu fui pega completamente de surpresa. Meu coração se enche de felicidade e só uma palavra vem em minha cabeça, mas eu aproveito para lhe provocar.

- Hum. Nós finalmente admitimos os nossos sentimentos para o outro, eu perdi minha virgindade com você, nós fizemos uma promessa de nos casar no futuro e depois de tudo, você só me pede isso agora? - Eu tento parecer zangada. Edward tem os olhos bem abertos, um pouco assustado. Eu não aguento por mais tempo e digo o que eu sempre quis dizer para sua resposta: - Sim.

- Sim? - Ele está confuso.

- Eu quero namorar com você, Edward Cullen. - Sorrio abertamente.

- Você ainda vai me enlouquecer, Isabella Swan. - Edward toma meus lábios.

Nossas línguas se movimentam apaixonada e sensualmente. Sentindo cada textura de nossas bocas. Eu quero que esse verão jamais acabe. Quero ficar para o resto dos tempos com Edward me beijando e me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Edward! - Um grito fino veio lá de baixo, fazendo eu e Edward revirar os olhos.  
- Alice. - Murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward levanta e coloca a cabeça para fora da pequena janela da casinha da árvore, onde estamos há mais de uma hora.

- O que você quer, anã irritante?  
- Papai está no telefone. - Informa Alice. - Quer falar com você.  
- Já estou descendo. - Diz Edward. - Você vai ficar? - Pergunta, se dirigindo a mim.  
- Já estou indo também.

Ele desce e eu faço o mesmo, logo depois.

- Você é uma empata foda, hein Alice. - Brinco enquanto caminhamos em direção à casa e Edward já está fora do nosso campo de visão.

- Bella! - Ela faz uma careta cômica. - Me poupe desses detalhes sórdidos.

Eu me lembro das caras e bocas que ela fez quando Edward e eu contávamos tudo que aconteceu entre a gente. É claro que nós não demos muitos detalhes. Porém, nas partes quando lançávamos olhares e sorrisinhos um para o outro, ela entendia exatamente o que nós queríamos dizer. E o mais engraçado eram suas expressões. Muito cômicas.

- Edward me pediu em namoro. - Conto extremamente feliz, fazendo-a parar abruptamente.  
- Sério? - Pergunta em um misto de felicidade e incredulidade. Eu assenti. - Até que enfim meu maninho resolveu tomar vergonha na cara.  
- Estou tão apaixonada, Alie. - Confesso suspirando.  
- Quem diria, hein? Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen, isso é realmente um milagre. - Ela diz sorrindo, me abraçando pelo ombro.  
- Inacreditável.

Assim que entramos na casa eu me jogo no sofá e Alice senta ao meu lado.

- Vocês sabem o que vão fazer?  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre vocês, é óbvio.  
- Como assim? - Indago a fitando com o cenho franzido.  
- Vão continuar em segredo, vão contar para todos ou o que?  
- Eu não sei. - Respondo sinceramente. - Edward e eu nunca falamos sobre isso.  
- Bem... - Ela começa dando um sorriso travesso. - Vocês tem que fazer isso logo.  
- OMG! Alice, você... não... - Prendo a respiração.  
- Não! Claro que não.

Eu solto o ar, sentindo um alivio no peito.

- Mas acho que vocês deviam contar logo, sabe. É melhor do que...

Depois disso eu não ouço mais nada do que Alice diz. Estou totalmente alheia ao mundo enquanto um certo garoto de cabelo bronze desce a escada com uma expressão desanimada no rosto. Eu levanto e caminho até ele.

- O que foi? - Pergunto preocupada.

Ele me encara e dá um leve sorriso que não chega a seus olhos.

- Vamos lá para cima.

Edward segura em minha mão e subimos, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Meu coração bate descompassado em meu peito e eu me sento na ponta da cama. Edward senta ao meu lado e passa a mão carinhosamente em meu rosto.

- Eu vou ter que voltar para Los Angeles. - Diz depois de um longo suspiro.  
- Que? - Pergunto incrédula, sentindo o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.  
- Eu tenho que estar lá amanhã de noite, no máximo.

Ele abaixa a cabeça e eu levanto abruptamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Edward? - Pergunto aumentando meu tom de voz  
- Bella, senta aqui. - Ele pede calmamente, batendo a mão no colchão.  
- Você vai terminar comigo, não vai? - Digo desesperada. - Você vai voltar para LA e tudo entre a gente não vai ter passado de um simples amor de verão.  
- Bella, me escuta.

Ele se levanta e segura meu rosto com suas duas mãos. Respiro fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que se acumulam em meus olhos.

- Eu te amo, sua boba. - Ele sussurra, colando nos testas. - O nosso amor é mais que um simples amor de verão.  
- Mas... - Eu tento falar, mas ele sela nossos lábios, me calando.  
- Eu vou voltar, minha Bella. - Ele olha intensamente em meus olhos.  
- Você jura? - Finalmente deixo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.  
- Eu volto em uma semana, no máximo, eu juro. - Promete enxugando minhas lágrimas.  
- Uma semana?  
- Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Mas eu vou fazer o possível para voltar o mais rápido possível, meu amor.

Eu fungo baixinho e caminho até a cama, me jogando nela.

- Não chore. - Edward implora sentando ao meu lado e afagando meu cabelo. - Vamos fazer assim... Eu vou, daqui a alguns dias estou de volta e aí a gente conta sobre o nosso namoro para todo o mundo. Que tal?  
- Que? - Pergunto como se não tivesse ouvido claramente o que ele acabou de dizer.  
- Contamos para toda nossa família sobre a gente. Oficializamos nosso namoro.  
- Você está falando sério? - Tento segurar o sorriso querendo se formar em meus lábios.  
- Claro que estou! É melhor todos saberem por nós. Imagine se vovó pega a gente igual aconteceu com a Alice.

Não posso evitar rir.

- Ela poderia ter um infarto, coitadinha.  
- Exatamente. E bem, com todos sabendo podemos resolver como faremos.  
- Faremos...? - Arqueio uma sobrancelha.  
- Sobre nós dois. Não podemos namorar com você em Seattle e eu em LA, né?  
- Você tem razão. Eu posso voltar para cá...  
- Parece ótimo, mas conversamos sobre isso depois.  
- Ok. - Murmuro, passando a mão em seu rosto perfeito.

Deito na cama e o puxo junto comigo. Seguro forte em seu rosto e o beijo com sofreguidão. Eu sei que irei enlouquecer durante a semana longe dele, mas nesse momento eu só quero aproveitar cada minuto, cada segundo ao lado dele. Eu não quero pensar na distância, na saudade que eu sentirei. Eu só quero que este momento dure para sempre.  
Meu coração explode de amor. Mas o medo se apodera cada vez mais de mim.  
Edward começa a tirar minha roupa lentamente, beijando carinhosamente cada parte do meu corpo que vai sendo exposta por suas mãos ágeis. Eu tiro sua camisa e passo a mão por seu peito, memorizando cada traço de sua perfeição.  
Ele tira a própria calça e me preenche lentamente, fazendo todo o medo desaparecer. Eu esqueço do mundo. Eu esqueço do tempo. Eu esqueço de tudo e todos. Só consigo sentir as sensações, meu batimento acelerado e Edward me tocando com ternura.  
Não temos pressa. Queremos curtir cada segundo que podemos. Guardando cada sensação que só nós dois podemos proporcionar um ao outro. Nossos olhares estão fixos enquanto nos movemos lentamente.  
Eu ondulo meu corpo de encontro ao de Edward, fazendo nossas peles mornas se tocarem. Passando uma corrente elétrica por todo nossos corpos. O nosso beijo abafa meu gemido e o de Edward quando cada parte do meu corpo treme e chegamos juntos ao clímax.

- Eu te amo. - Nós declaramos em sussurros um para o outro, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Algo que ele disse alguns dias atrás vem a minha mente. ___Não importa o que aconteça, vamos sempre achar nosso caminho de volta para o outro. _E eu me apego com todas as forças em suas palavras.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Eu estou sentada no sofá ao lado da mesinha de telefone esperando que este toque. Já fazem horas desde que Edward saiu da casa da nossa avó. Até anoitecera. Em uma hora dessa ele já devia estar na sua casa em Los Angeles. E eu aqui, morrendo por um ligação dele dizendo que está tudo bem, que a viagem ocorreu perfeitamente e que ele voltará o mais rápido possível.  
_Meu Deus!_Se estou assim há apenas algumas horas sem ele, não quero imaginar como será nos próximos dias. Quando me tornei tão dependente dele?

O telefone ao meu lado toca, fazendo meu coração pular frenético em meu peito.

- Alô. - Atendo afobadamente.  
- Querida. - A voz doce de Renée responde do outro lado da linha, fazendo as batidas do meu coração diminuirem.  
- Oi mãe. - Tento disfarçar o desapontamento na minha voz.  
- Como você está, meu amor?  
- Eu estou bem. - Dou um suspiro desanimado. - E a senhora? E o papai?  
- Estamos bem. Morrendo de saudades da nossa bebê.  
- Mãe, para com isso! Eu já tenho 18 anos.  
- Mas para nós, sempre será uma bebêzinha. – Ela ri e eu sinto saudades do seu jeitinho de ser.

Renée sempre foi alegre e divertida. Uma parte minha gostaria de ser como ela. Mas as outras são dominadas pelo jeito conservador que eu herdei de Charlie.

- Tenho uma coisinha para te contar. - Diz animada. E responde antes mesmo que eu pergunte o que seria. - Eu e seu pai vamos viajar esse final de semana.

Oi? Desde quando o Chefe Charlie Swan larga a delegacia para poder fazer uma viagem, assim, de repente?

- Como assim?  
- Semana que vem vamos fazer vinte anos de casados. Se esqueceu, Bellzinha?  
- Oh.  
- Charlie tirou férias. Acredita? Ele pode tirar um ano de férias com tantas que ele deve ter acumulado.  
- Não duvido nada.  
- Vamos ficar alguns dias em um cruzeiro fantástico! Como uma segunda lua de mel. – Suspira Renée como uma adolescente apaixonada.  
- Isso é ótimo, mãe. Divirtam-se bastante. Vocês merecem.  
- Oh, se vamos!- Ela ri divertida com uma certa malícia na voz.  
- Mãe! - Eu a repreendo. - Não use esse tom perto de mim. Ew, que nojo!

Ela ignora meu comentário e continua a tagarelar sobre a viagem. Eu já estou começando a ficar nervosa. E se Edward estiver ligando enquanto eu e minha mãe conversamos? Oh, meu Deus!

- Mãe, vou ter que desligar.  
- Ah, sim. Só deixe eu te falar uma coisinha antes.  
- Diga.  
- Você consegue se virar sozinha por alguns dias? Acho que voltaremos depois de você.  
- Claro, mãe. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar.  
- Vou deixar dinheiro e algumas anotações em cima da geladeira para você. Eu te ligo antes de embarcar.  
- Certo.  
- Beijos, querida. Te amo.  
- Também te amo. Beijos.

E então, eu desligo.  
Eu já não tenho mais unhas, tamanha é minha aflição. O ponteiro do relógio parece mais alto do que de costume, a cada tic tac eu quero jogá-lo longe.

- Oh Deus! Edward não vai ligar nunca! - Resmungo depois de mais meia-hora plantada ao lado do telefone.  
- A esse hora ele deve estar sendo paparicado por dona Esme.

Eu ergo a cabeça, deparando com Alice descendo a escada.

- Mas um minutinho para me ligar não o mataria. - Faço bico como uma criança.  
- Você não conhece sua própria tia, Bella.  
- Acho melhor eu ir deitar, então. - Bocejo, me espreguiçando.  
- Está brincando, né? Vamos sair!  
- Estou morrendo de sono, Alice.

E tudo sem Edward é entediante demais, acrescento mentalmente.

- Bom, você que sabe. Eu acho que vou tomar um banho de piscina, então.  
- Agora?  
- É. Tomar banho de piscina a noite no verão é uma delícia. A água é quentinha. Quer vir?  
- Não. Eu poderia dormir e acabar me afogando.  
- Só você mesmo, Bell. - Alice ri e balança a cabeça.  
- Vou indo. Beijinhos.

Levanto do sofá e corro até meu quarto. Me jogo na cama, me sentindo totalmente frustrada.

.

- Bella? - Uma voz doce sussurra próxima. - Bella?

Minha cabeça dói. Meu corpo emana um cansaço inexplicável. Abro meus olhos lentamente, minha visão está embaçada mas eu consigo identificar Alice me fitando com um olhar de preocupação.

- Bella, você está bem?  
- Estou, eu só... - Balbucio e aponto para minha cabeça.  
- Dor de cabeça?

Eu balanço a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

- Que horas são?  
- Quase meio dia.  
- O que?! - Levanto abruptamente, fazendo minha cabeça girar. Ignoro-a. - Edward! Ele ligou?  
- Ligou. Você estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que fiquei com dó de te acordar. - Ela me lança um olhar de desculpa. - Ele prometeu ligar hoje, mais tarde.

Mais uma vez eu fiquei plantada ao lado do telefone. O dia inteiro esperando por uma ligação dele. Uma simples ligação que faria meu coração se inflar de alegria por ouvir sua voz. Mas ele não ligou.

E não ligou no outro dia. Nem no próximo.

Uma semana se passou e nenhuma notícia de Edward. Eu estou morrendo de angústia e preocupação. E a saudade me corrói por dentro.

- Edward... - O murmuro de Alice me faz parar no meio do corredor.

Eu não tenho tempo de pensar se isso é certo ou errado, eu já estou próxima a porta entreaberta. Alice está de costas, andando de um lado para o outro.

- ...Você tem que contar! - A voz dela parece com raiva e ao mesmo tempo angustiada. - Bella precisa saber.

Meu coração falha uma batida. Eu não consigo pensar em nada, eu não consigo me mexer. Um silêncio se apodera do ambiente por alguns segundos até que Alice prossegue.

- Eu a amo. Bella é como uma irmã para mim. Não quero que ela sofra.

Milhares de pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça. _Deus! _Sobre o que ela está falando? Desde quando ela tem contato com Edward? O que eles estão escondendo de mim?

- Ela não merece isso. - Murmura Alice com pesar.

Um buraco se forma em meu peito. O ar falta aos meus pulmões. Eu não sinto nada exceto essa dor insuportável que domina meu coração.

- Você finalmente encontra alguém que valha a pena e estraga tudo por uma das vadias que você está acostumado. Sério, Edward, qual o seu problema?

Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Eu saio correndo para meu quarto e me tranco lá. As minhas costas escorregam pela porta enquanto as lágrimas descem descontroladamente por minha face. _Tudo estava bom demais para ser real._ Eu abraço meus joelhos com força e deixo que a dor mais horrível do mundo se apodere de todo meu ser. A dor da traição.  
Não sei quantas horas eu fico paralisada no chão, chorando sem parar. Eu estou em completo torpor.  
Eu não percebo as batidas na porta até que elas começam a ficar mais altas e frenéticas. Eu enxugo minhas lágrimas com força e me levanto para abrir a porta.

- Bella... - Começa Alice. Ela paralisa ao olhar em meu rosto. - O que houve?  
- Eu quero falar com Edward.  
- Bella, eu...  
- Agora! - Grito, a interrompendo.

Ela tira o celular do bolso, disca uma série de números e me entrega o celular. Eu fecho a porta na cara dela e tranco enquanto espero ele atender.

- Alice?

Ouvir a voz dele depois de todos esses dias faz meu corpo estremecer e um nó se formar em minha garganta.

- Não é a Alice. - Balbucio, sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos mais uma vez.  
- Bella? - Ele parece surpreso.  
- Como pôde, Edward?! - Explodo, sentindo o chão faltar aos meus pés. - Como você pôde fazer isso?

O único barulho emitido são os soluços incontroláveis que saem da minha garganta.

- Bella, por favor. Me escuta...  
- Você me enganou! Você me traiu! Eu estava aqui esperando por você enquanto você... você... - Eu não consigo completar.

Silêncio. E mais lágrimas.

- Como eu fui idiota em pensar que poderia confiar em você! Que você poderia me amar!

Dor. Dor. Dor. É só o que sinto nesse momento.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella.  
- Você sente muito? - Grito. - Aposto que você não sentiu quando estava... quando você estava com quem quer que fosse enquanto a trouxa aqui ficava pensando em você. Você deve me achar uma idiota mesmo!  
- Você tem razão. Por que continuar negando? - Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele murmura friamente. - Eu... não senti na hora. Eu não pensei em nenhum momento em você.

Eu sinto repulsa, nojo, raiva... Eu sinto ódio dele.

- O que tivemos foi apenas um passatempo de verão. Você não achou que eu ia levar tudo aquilo a sério, ou achou?

Seu tom de voz é exatamente aquele que ele usava antigamente. Eu queria que ele estivesse na minha frente nesse exato momento. Eu não me importaria que ele me visse no estado tão vulnerável em que eu me encontro. Eu só quero socá-lo. Fazê-lo sentir dor. Machucá-lo até ele sangrar. Da mesma maneira que meu coração sangra nesse momento.

- Sabe, Isabella... Eu sempre adorei desafios. O gostinho da vitória é maravilhoso. E bem, você é deliciosa. Valeu a pena ter perdido meu tempo te conquistando.  
- Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen! - Grito com ódio e jogo o celular longe.

Eu pego todas as minhas roupas do closet e as jogo na cama. Pego minhas malas e começo a jogar as minhas roupas dentro de qualquer jeito. Soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Bella, abra essa porta. - Suplica Alice.

Eu a ignoro. Eu não quero ver ninguém. Eu não quero ouvir. Eu não quero falar. Eu estou caindo aos pedaços e meu coração sangra por dentro. Nada, nem ninguém irá mudar isso. Estou tão enojada. Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que me amava quando ele só queria era me ter em sua cama? Como ele pode me enganar dessa forma? Como tudo se tornou esse pesadelo? Que tipo de monstro é o cara por quem eu me apaixonei?  
O ar falta ao meu pulmão, um embrulho no meu estômago me faz correr para o banheiro e despejar todo o alimento que eu havia comido durante o dia no vaso sanitário. Lavo minha boca e meu rosto, pego minhas malas e saio do quarto. Alice me espera do lado de fora.

- Bella, onde você vai? - Questiona olhando para as malas em minhas mãos.

Eu a ignoro mais uma vez. Passo pelo corredor e desço a escada correndo.

- O que houve, Bellinha? - Pergunta Emmett, levantando do sofá. Pela primeira vez eu vejo seu rosto sério. - Onde você vai com essas malas?  
- Estou voltando para casa. - Eu o abraço, tentando controlar minhas lágrimas.  
- Como assim? Agora? A essa hora? Você não pode ir assim, nesse estado, sem falar com a vovó. O que houve?  
- Eu tenho quer ir. São coisas da faculdade para resolver amanhã cedo. - Minto. - Diga a vovó que sinto muito. Não a deixe preocupada, por favor.

Dou um beijo em sua bochecha e saio sem olhar para trás.

- Bella! - Ouço Alice gritar enquanto caminho até o portão. - Bella, espera.

Ela segura em meu braço, me fazendo parar.

- Você não vai me impedir de ir, Alice. - Minha voz sai por um fio.  
- Ok. Deixe-me leva-la ao aeroporto, rodoviária ou qualquer lugar que você queira. - Pede, seus olhos esverdeados me olhando com tristeza.

Respiro fundo.

- Só prometa que não vai dizer nada.  
- Eu prometo.

Eu fico em estado de torpor o tempo todo. A única coisa que me lembro é de Alice dizer que teria um vôo para Seattle em uma hora. Nós ficamos em silêncio esperando. Quando anunciam meu vôo, ela me dá um abraço forte antes de eu me virar e caminhar em direção ao portão de embarque.  
Me encolho na poltrona do avião e cravo minhas unhas com força em meu couro cabeludo, torcendo para que a dor seja pior que a que eu estou sentindo em meu peito.

.

.

* * *

Oi meninas!

Já disse o quanto eu adoro os comentários de vocês? Amo, amo, amo! Obrigada de coração pelo carinho. Assim que a correria passar, eu respondo um por um, ok? E, por favor, não fiquem bravas comigo. A Bella vai passar por um pouquinho de drama, mas logo logo coisas boas irão acontecer. Eu prometo (;

Bom começo de semana! Beijinhos


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

O ambiente familiar. O lugar mais acolhedor e seguro no mundo. Por que essas palavras não se associam nesse momento ao lugar onde eu chamo de lar?  
Eu me sinto em um lugar vazio e escuro. Meu coração está estraçalhado pelo chão e os soluços saem altos de minha garganta. As lágrimas parecem sangue caindo sobre minha face. E eu quero gritar. Eu quero fugir desse sofrimento que eu nunca pensei que sentiria na vida. Ou apenas morrer. Talvez seja a única maneira de fazer a dor em meu peito cessar. Uma dor tão sufocante e indescritível que chega a doer na alma.  
Abraço o travesseiro com força, encolhendo todo meu corpo em volta dele. Mordo a ponta para abafar mais um soluço. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?  
Sinto a náusea em meu estômago mais um vez nessa noite e corro até o banheiro, sentando no chão e me debruçando em cima do vaso sanitário.  
Eu não devia ter comido tanto. E nem daquela maneira tão esfomeada. Bem, eu não comerei tão cedo. Estou completamente sem apetite. Estou sem vontade de nada. Estou sem vontade de viver.

O barulho irritante da campainha ecoou pela casa e eu levanto minha cabeça, assustada, fazendo-a bater em algo duro. Eu estou tão... entorpecida que nem ao menos sinto dor.  
Olho ao meu redor com os olhos semi cerrados por conta do sono. Eu estou no banheiro, concluo sem nenhuma emoção. Eu havia me esgotado de tanto chorar e vomitar que peguei no sono aqui mesmo, no chão gelado.  
Levanto sentindo uma dor desconfortável em todo o corpo. Lavo meu rosto na pia que eu havia batido minha cabeça segundos antes e desço para atender a porta. Eu não faço ideia de quem poderia ser as – eu olho no relógio em meu pulso – 9:30 da manhã. Ainda mais com meus pais viajando. Todos os vizinhos deveriam saber que a casa estaria vazia.  
Abro a porta e encontro uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- Bella. - Angela me abraça.  
- Angie. - Minha voz é quase um sussurro.

Angela foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu fiz amizade quando me mudei para Seattle. Nos demos tão bem logo de primeira, como se fossemos amigas de infância. Talvez seja porque somos um pouco parecidas no jeito de ser e pensar.  
Eu a abraço de volta, sem muita força. Estou exausta, dormi pouco e muito mal. Seguro em seu braço e a conduzo para dentro de casa.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? - Pergunto enquanto nos sentamos no sofá da sala.  
- Vi a luz do seu quarto acesa ontem à noite quando estava voltando da festa da Jess. - Responde simplesmente. - O Sr. Stanley deixou ela preparar uma grande festa para seus 18 anos.  
- Hum.  
- O que você tem? - Questiona, me lançando um olhar preocupado. - Está um pouco abatida e tão... desanimada.

Eu dou de ombros, tentando controlar as lágrimas que se acumulam mais uma vez em meus olhos. Ela se aproxima de mim, passando o braço em volta do meu ombro.

- Você não quer conversar. - Não é uma pergunta. - Mas quando quiser, eu vou estar aqui, ok?

Eu balanço a cabeça e deixo que as lágrimas rolem por meu rosto enquanto Angela me abraça e afaga meu cabelo. Às vezes não é de palavras que precisamos, – porque elas não vão fazer a dor ir embora – e sim um ombro para chorar. Alguém que te conforte, que esteja ao seu lado, sem precisar dizer nada. E isso já é o suficiente.  
Angela me entende de uma forma que, talvez, nenhuma outra pessoa poderia entender. Quando estou mal, ela simplesmente senta ao meu lado, me abraça ou segura em minhas mãos, sem dizer nada. Mostrando com seu ato que ela está ao meu lado e isso basta. Atos são melhores que muitas palavras. E eu sei que com ela eu sempre poderei contar.

- Eu não posso te deixar sozinha aqui desse jeito. - Diz Angela enquanto eu enxugo minhas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Você não quer ficar lá em casa até seus pais voltarem de viagem?

Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente. Já é horrível me ver quando me olho no espelho. Não gostaria que outras pessoas vissem o estado deplorável em que eu me encontro.

- Eu posso ficar aqui se você quiser.  
- Ok.  
- Você já tomou café?

Eu nego, movimentando a cabeça de leve.

- Então vai tomar agora. - Diz, puxando-me pela mão. - Vou preparar algo para você comer.  
- Estou sem fome. - Falo sem me mover.  
- Bella. - Ela me lança um olhar de repreensão. - Você pode não me dizer o que te aconteceu. E se assim quiser, eu vou compreender. Mas não vou tolerar que você fique sem comer e se afunde cada vez mais nessa sua tristeza.

Eu sinto as lágrimas se aglomerando em meus olhos mais uma vez e seguro sua mão com força, me levantando. Droga, nunca fui tão emotiva assim.

Vamos até a cozinha e ela me senta na cadeira de frente para mesa. Começa a tirar mantimentos da geladeira e dos armários enquanto prepara a mesa do café da manhã. O cheiro de panqueca começa a invadir minhas narinas, de repente fazendo meu estômago roncar. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Prontinho. - Angie senta do outro lado da mesa de frente para mim. - Se alimente bem.

Eu não sei por onde começar. São tantas coisas gostosas que fazem meu estômago revirar de fome. Pego uma panqueca e passo geleia de morango em cima, dando um suspiro ao engolir a substância gostosa. Tomo dois copos de suco de laranja. Pego mais uma panqueca, jogando mel por cima dessa vez. E por fim, como uma tigela inteira de cereais.

- Uau! - Exclama Angie com a boca entreaberta. - Tem certeza que estava sem fome?

Eu sinto minhas bochechas corarem e desvio meu olhar da mesa.

- Obrigada, Angie.  
- Você não precisa agradecer por nada. Estou aqui para te ajudar no que for preciso. - Ela sorri para mim.  
- Você se incomoda de eu me deitar um pouquinho?  
- Você está se sentindo bem? - Pergunta preocupada.  
- Uhum. Só estou um pouco com sono.

Eu não ia dizer para ela que além de estar me sentindo mal psicologicamente, meu corpo também está começando a despedaçar. Angela já fez muito por mim só de passar a manhã ao meu lado. Não quero que ela perca mais tempo comigo.

- Enquanto você descansa, eu vou lá em casa pegar uma roupa para dormir hoje aqui com você, ok?

Eu assinto. E Angela sai pela cozinha a fora.

.

.

Os dias se passam e tudo continua na mesma. Ou até pior. Tudo parece tão sem vida para mim. Eu não tenho vontade de sair da cama para nada. Me pego chorando durante a madrugada depois de mais um dia tentando ser forte e seguir minha vida. Mas como eu posso seguir com a minha vida se me falta ar? Se meu coração está em pedaços? E falta uma parte da minha alma?  
Além das minha dores psicológicas, amorosas ou que diabos sejam, eu ainda tenho meus problemas físicos. As náuseas se tornaram frequentes e a cada dia o cansaço me domina mais.  
Alice me liga quase todos os dias, querendo saber como eu estou. Eu apenas digo que está tudo bem, mesmo que minha voz expresse o contrário. Eu tento ser forte. Eu tento esquecer. Mas é tão impossível. Os sonhos me atormentam durante a noite, as lembranças rondam em minha mente de uma maneira que eu tenho que correr para me esconder em um lugar mais próximo e desabar em lágrimas.  
Eu tento sair desse estado de torpor. Principalmente por causa de Angela. Ela está sendo maravilhosa. Sempre tentando me animar. Ela é realmente uma ótima pessoa. E é exatamente por ela que eu estou descendo as escadas da minha casa para sair com ela e mais quatro colegas.

- Bella. - Angela diz animada ao me ver.

Essa será a primeira vez que eu sairei de casa desde que... eu voltei. Dou um passo para perto de Angela e minha cabeça começa a girar. Minha visão fica turva, sinto meu corpo amolecer e minhas pernas cederem.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Angela grita. Ela me alcança antes que eu caia.

Ela me carrega até o sofá e eu sento, deixando todo meu corpo desabar. Estou tão cansada.

- O que houve?  
- Eu senti uma tontura. - Passo a mão entre meus olhos e testa.  
- Bella, se eu não soubesse que você é virgem, eu podia jurar que você está grávida. - Comenta sentando ao meu lado no sofá. - Todos esses seus enjoos e agora...

Eu congelo. As palavras de Angela ecoam em minha cabeça e eu sinto o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.

- Oh, meu Deus! Não!

Eu começo a fazer as contas na minha cabeça.

- Bella, o que foi?  
- Minha menstruação está... atrasada. - Tremo, em estado de choque.  
- O que?

- Não! Não! Eu sempre fui tão cuidadosa. Isso não...

- Bella, você está me assustando.  
- Você pode fazer um favor para mim? - Interrompo, me virando para ela.  
- Claro.  
- Vá até farmácia e compre um teste de gravidez para mim. - Eu mal ouço minha voz.  
- Bella, você... - Sua expressão é confusa.  
- Por favor. - Imploro. - Quando você voltar, eu te explico tudo.

Ela assente e eu tiro minha carteira da bolsa. Entrego o dinheiro e ela sai, me deixando sozinha e totalmente perdida em meus devaneios. Meu Deus! Eu não posso estar grávida. Eu só tenho 18 anos! Eu não tenho psicológico para poder cuidar de uma criança. Eu mal posso cuidar de mim! É muito cedo. Eu tenho tantos planos. Deus, as aulas da faculdade vão começar. Eu não posso, eu simplesmente não posso. Eu não tenho forças para nada. Como eu poderia...? Meu Deus! Eu não posso estar esperando um bebê. Isso é... impossível.  
Eu já estou desesperada quando finalmente Angela volta com uma sacolinha na mão. Ela tira uma caixinha azul de dentro e me entrega. Eu vou para o banheiro e sigo todas as instruções escritas na bula. Quando dá o horário para eu verificar o resultado, eu saio do banheiro com o bastão do teste na mão.

- E então? - Questiona Angela, ansiosa.  
- Eu não tenho coragem. - Respondo aflita, o bastão balança entre minhas mãos trêmulas. - Vê para mim.

Entrego o bastão, ela olha para ele e depois olha para mim, seus olhos arregalados. Então respira profundamente.

- Deu... Deu positivo.

Eu fico em completo estado de torpor. Eu não consigo raciocinar. Estou em choque. Completamente em pânico. Não pode ser verdade!

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus... - Angela chacoalha levemente meu ombro, mas eu não consigo reagir.

Ela me arrasta até algum lugar, que só percebo qual é quando sinto o colchão macio da minha cama. Eu deito e me encolho toda, abraçando meus joelhos. A dor está lá, mais forte do que nunca. Lembrar de todos os momentos em que estive com ele que resultou em tudo isso me machuca por dentro. Uma dor agonizante em meu peito. Em minha alma. Eu só queria esquecer. Mas por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

Lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto assustado.

- Eu estou grávida. - Minha voz é quase um sussurro inaudível. - Oh, meu deus, estou esperando um bebê do Edward.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Mês dois: _

Eu estava tão assustada. Uma vida está crescendo dentro de mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu só tenho dezoito anos, minhas aulas estavam para começar. Meus pais iriam surtar. Eu estava surtando. O que eu faria? Eu deveria seguir com essa grávidez? Esse pensamento me assustou. É claro que eu seguiria. Eu jamais seria capaz de algo tão horrendo e cruel. Eu não poderia acabar com a vida de outro ser. Essa vida é sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne. Eu jamais me perdoaria se eu a interrompesse.

Doação poderia ser uma opção. Se eu encontrasse alguém certo... Não, nunca haveria alguém certo, bom o suficiente. E o pensamento de perder todos os momentos, de não acompanhar seu crescimento, ter outras pessoas a criando, outra pessoa que ela ou ele chamaria de mãe. Não, isso não é o certo. Então, de repente, eu me dei conta. Eu a queria. Eu queria essa nova vida na minha.

Eu me lembro claramente quando contei para meus pais que estava grávida. Uma gravidez fruto de um relacionamento passageiro que eu tive nas férias com uma _pessoa_ que não valia a pena. Uma semana depois do teste de farmácia eu fui ao hospital, onde eu tive a confirmação da minha gravidez. A médica disse que estava surpresa, afinal eu sempre fui tão responsável e bem, a última vez que eu estive em seu consultório eu ainda era virgem. Eu estava tão estupefata quanto ela. Eu sempre fui tão cuidadosa com Edward. A única vez que não nos protegemos, eu tenho certeza que ele... Eu tenho quase certeza que foi fora. Mas simplesmente aconteceu. Então eu não tive outra escolha a não ser contar a verdade para os meus pais - ou pelo menos uma parte dela.

Não foi fácil convencer eles a desistirem de saber quem é o pai, muito menos fazer eles aceitarem minha decisão de adiar minha ida para a faculdade por um ano. Eu luto diariamente com eles sobre essas duas coisas ainda. Eu disse que estava consciente dos meus atos e iria enfrentar sozinha as consequências deles. Meus pais discordaram de mim, dizendo que eu não estava sozinha. Eu tinha eles. Por mais difíceis que as coisas fossem, eles me ajudariam em tudo e estariam sempre ao meu lado. Meus pais são os melhores e eu só tenho a agradecer.

Eu pareço uma nova pessoa agora. Uma pessoa completamente diferente da que eu era há algumas semanas atrás. Eu estou revigorada. Tentando ser mais forte a cada dia que passa. E tudo por causa desse ser pequenino transmitido na telinha ao meu lado.  
A imagem não é nítida e não consigo identificar seu corpinho, que está se desenvolvendo ainda, mas eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo rápido e forte. Eu juro, esse é o som mais lindo que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. O som de seu coraçãozinho enche o meu de felicidade e me dá forças para viver. Um sorriso enorme está esboçado em meu rosto enquanto eu vejo as imagens na tela da ultrassonografia. Eu nem percebo que estou chorando até que minha mãe passa a mão carinhosamente por meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas.  
Eu sorrio para ela ao meu lado enquanto ela segura minha mão e volta a olhar a imagem do meu bebê na tela.

_Meu bebê_. Isso soa maravilhoso para mim.

- Como foi? - Charlie pergunta quando minha mãe e eu chegamos do hospital.

- Foi tudo bem. - Renée responde enquanto meu pai me dá um beijo na testa.

- Olha. - Eu tiro a foto da minha bolsa e mostro para ele, toda orgulhosa. - Não é lindo?

- Eu não consigo ver nada, Bells.

Eu tiro a fotografia de sua mão, fazendo uma careta para ele.

- Homens... Tão insensíveis.

- Ei, mocinha! - Ele bagunça meu cabelo, carrancudo. - É lindo, ok? Como você era na barriga da sua mãe.

- Bem melhor. - Eu sorrio.

.

.

_Mês três:_

Eu olho meu reflexo no espelho e não posso conter um sorriso. A minha barriga já é visível. Eu mal posso acreditar que já estou com três meses. As semanas passaram tão rápido.

Passo a mão carinhosamente por minha barriga, torcendo para que os próximos meses passem logo. Estou louca para ter meu bebêzinho em meus braços. Eu já o amo. Com todas as minhas forças.  
Pego a roupa que está separada em cima da cama e a visto. Eu irei sair com Angela e Jake, ele é filho de um amigo de trabalho do meu pai, nós estudamos juntos durante todo o colegial. Nós iremos ao shopping e aproveitar o dia no centro de Seattle.

- Promete ter cuidado? - Pede minha mãe, enquanto eu caminho até a porta, após ter ouvido a buzina do carro da Angie.  
- Prometo. - Reviro os olhos.

Se minha mãe já era super protetora, depois que soube da gravidez, então... Ela me dá um beijo na testa e eu saio.  
Eu não sou muito fã de shopping. Mas confesso que estou entusiasmada e fico ainda mais quando colocamos os pés para dentro do shopping. Eu entro na primeira loja de bebês que aparece na minha frente. Ela é enorme e cheia de coisinhas fofas. Eu quero ver tudo. Tem roupas, carrinhos, berços, banheira e tudo mais que um bebê precisa.  
Eu quero levar tudo mas ainda é muito cedo. Prefiro ter certeza sobre o sexo do bebê para depois começar a comprar as coisas. Apesar de eu sentir que será uma menina. Eu não sei explicar, eu simplesmente sinto. Independente se for menina ou menino, eu irei amar da mesma maneira. Dar todo meu amor e carinho. Um casaquinho de lã chama minha atenção e eu não consigo resistir. Acabo comprando-o. Ele é branco. A coisa mais linda!  
Nós damos uma volta pelo shopping. Angela compra algumas coisas para ela e depois vamos comer. Ficamos horas conversando sobre o bebê e como vai o ano de calouro dela e de Jake. Todos nós entramos para a mesma universidade. Parte de mim se sente um pouco triste por não estar vivenciando com eles os momentos por qual esperamos por tanto tempo. Mas ano que vem vamos estar juntos novamente.  
Quando chego em casa estou morrendo de sono. Tomo um banho rápido e deito com o casaquinho do meu bebê entre minhas mãos.

.

O sol brilha no céu enquanto o vento quente sopra em meu rosto. O dia está lindo e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Estou sentada na areia clara vendo-a brincar na beira do mar. _Ela_ está de costas mas eu consigo ver sua pele branca e seus lindos cabelos ondulados e da cor bronze mais claros com a luz do sol.  
Lábios macios tocam meu pescoço e braços envolvem minha cintura.

- Ela é a coisa mais linda do mundo. - _Ele_ sussurra e eu não posso evitar sorrir.  
- E é só nossa. - Sussurro de volta, encarando seus olhos verdes.  
- Só nossa. - Ele repete e sela nossos lábios.

Eu seguro em seus cabelos e aprofundo o beijo. Ele sorri entre meus lábios. Sua boca é tão macia e saborosa. Parece que anos se passaram desde a última vez que senti _seus ____lábios _sobre os meus. Ele dá mais um sorriso e finaliza o beijo com um selinho.

- Ela está nos olhando. - Ele diz, olhando em direção ao mar.

Ela nos fita com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Vem cá, Renesmee. - Ele a chama com os braços abertos. - Vem cá com o papai.

Ela corre em direção a ele e ele a envolve em um abraço carinhoso. É a cena mais linda que meus olhos podem ver. Eles viram para mim e sorriem ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos deles tocam meu rosto, um em cada bochecha. Eu fecho os olhos, sentindo seus toques ternos em minha face.

Quando abro meus olhos novamente eles não estão mais lá. Eu fito o teto do meu quarto e tudo não passou de um sonho. Me sento na cama, apoiando minhas costas na cabeceira e deixo-me ser fraca por um momento.

- Nós não precisamos dele. - Murmuro, minha mão em minha barriga. - Vamos ser muito felizes, apenas você e eu. Eu prometo, meu amor.

Minhas lágrimas e soluços cessam e eu posso voltar a dormir. Sem sonhos dessa vez.

_._

_._

_Mês quatro:_

- Como vai meu netinho? - Pergunta Charlie, todo coruja, sentando ao meu lado no sofá após chegar do trabalho.  
- Netinha, pai.  
- A médica já te falou o sexo? - Ele arregala os olhos.  
- Não. - Digo rindo da sua reação. - Da última vez ainda não dava para saber e acredito que ainda vamos ter que esperar um pouco.  
- Então como pode garantir que é menina?  
- Eu sinto, só isso. - Confesso, fazendo carinho na minha barriga.  
- Então pode se preparando, _vô_ coruja. - Brinca Renée, juntando-se a nós. - Se a mãe sente que o sexo é _x_, o sexo será _x_. Coração de mãe nunca se engana.  
- Estou vendo que vou ter que começar a me preparar.  
- Para que?  
- Imagine quantos marmanjos vão aparecer na nossa porta interessados na minha linda netinha. - Diz Charlie, sério.  
- Pai! - Fito-o, incrédula. - Ela nem nasceu ainda.  
- Mas já quero deixar as minhas armas de caça preparadas.

Renée e eu rimos do seu jeito _protetor_ de ser.

Me despeço deles um tempo depois e vou dormir. Deito na minha cama e fico acariciando minha barriga enquanto canto uma música de ninar para minha bebê. O sono me domina, minutos depois.

Quando acordo minha mãe me recebe com um delicioso café da manhã na cozinha. Estou com tanta fome.

- Você vai me transformar em uma bola ambulante. - Brinco, risonha, acariciando minha barriga.

Minha mãe se senta na minha frente e me observa devorar um prato cheio de cereais. Ela está muito calada essa manhã. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela. Desembucha de uma vez, Sra. Swan.

- Sua avó ligou. - Minha mãe para, avaliando minha expressão. - Ela nos convidou para passar o Natal na casa dela. Faz dois anos que...

- Não. Mãe, não. - Eu interrrompo, tentando finalizar a discussão.

- Bella, uma hora todos vão ter que saber. Você não pode esconder uma criança para sempre.

- Não.

- É por causa dele, não é? O cara que te engravidou. - Ela diz e eu a encaro de olhos arregalados. - Ele é conhecido da família? Por isso você não quer que ninguém saiba?

- Não. - Sussurro, nervosa. - Eu só... Eu não estou preparada.

- Sua vó irá ficar bastante chateada. Já perdemos o Dia de Ação de Graça de novo esse ano.

- Por favor, mãe. - Imploro.

- Tudo bem. Termine de tomar seu café. Seu pai vai chegar com Billy e Jake mais tarde. Tenho que deixar a cozinha preparada.

- Papai foi pescar com eles?

Minha mãe assente. A manhã passa e ela não fala mais comigo sobre qualquer assunto. Acho que ela está chateada. Estou a privando de passar as festas de final de ano com sua família. Eu entendo. E queria, como eu queria, que as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas eu não estou preparada para encarar toda a minha família. Como eu vou explicar minha gravidez? Como eu vou encará_-____lo__?_

- Bella. - Jake senta ao meu lado no sofá, me abraçando pelo os ombros.

Renée está na cozinha, Charlie e Billy assando os peixes na churrasqueira, que por sorte eles conseguiram pescar nesse frio, e estou na sala, desanimada demais para ajudar em qualquer coisa.

- Como vai meu bebê favorito? - Jake brinca, apontando para minha barriga.

- Bem. - Não posso evitar sorrir por um momento.

- O que é essa carinha? - Seus dedos tocam minha bochecha.

- Minha mãe está chateada comigo, eu acho. - Digo. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas, questionando. - Vovó ligou, chamando-nos para passar o Natal com ela, mas...

- Eu entendi.

- O que eu faço, Jake? - Pergunto, totalmente confusa.

- Você vai ter contar para eles, Bella. Hoje, amanhã... daqui um mês. Você tem que contar.

- Não tem como eu esconder a verdade para sempre? - Eu faço beicinho.

- Não. - Ele sorri para mim. - Você não tem o que temer. Eu tô aqui. Eu tô aqui por você, Bella. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, Jake. - Eu deito em seu ombro.

- Eu poderia ser mais que isso. Eu poderia assumir o bebê para sua família.

Eu o encaro de olhos arregalados. Ele não pode estar falando sério.

- Jake! - Chio ao notar sua expressão inalterada.

- O que? Não é segredo para ninguém que eu gosto de você.

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem e encaro o chão sem saber o que dizer. Sim, eu tinha uma vaga ideia que Jake gostava de mim mais do que apenas como amigo. Angela sempre comentava. Mas é desconcertante ouví-lo dizer em voz alta. Ele é como um irmão para mim.

- Ok, digamos que eu aceite essa ideia maluca. - Começo, reencontrando minha voz. - Como você explicaria o fato de que eu estava na Califórnia e você na praia de La Push com sua mãe?

- Sexo virtual? A tecnologia está muito avançada nos dias de hoje. Tudo pode acontecer.

Eu rio até minha barriga doer e o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.

- Jake, você é um palhaço. - Eu dou um tapa em seu peito e ele segura minha mão antes que eu a afaste.

- Eu posso ser, sabe, Bella... O cara certo para você.

Jake está tão sério. Seus olhos castanhos tão intensos crudados nos meus. Eu não sei o que dizer. Simplesmente fico parada, completamente sem reação, vendo seu rosto se aproximar do meu. Oh, não... Jake vai me beijar.

.

.

* * *

Oi meninas, tudo bem?

Um capítulo mais fofinho para vocês. Muitos virão a partir de agora. A fase dramática da Bella passou. Ou quase isso. Próximo capítulo tem POV do Edward. Já vai dá para saber como ele se sente sobre a Bella. Mas o por quê ele a fez sofrer... só um pouquinho mais pra frente. Espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Já estou indo responder todos os comentários de vocês. Muito obrigada, de coração *-*

Como a Lucy e a Bruna não tem como responder diretamente, vou fazer por aqui, ok?

Lucy: Fico super feliz que você esteja acompanhando a fic novamente. Eu dei uma mudada nela desde a última vez que eu postei, acrescentei mais alguns capítulos, então você talvez ache um pouquinho diferente. Às vezes dá vontade de esganar mesmo esse Edward, né? Hahahaha, mas não tem como não amá-lo. Obrigada pelo carinho!

Bruna: Que maravilhoso que você tá amando a fic. Isso me deixa super feliz! Só teve um pouquinho de drama mas já acabou, ok? Ou quase. Hahaha, fica tranquila. Muitos momentos lindinhos virão. Eu já postei essa fic antes sim, na comunidade Fanfics Twilight e no site Twilight Fics (ou algo assim), não sei se ele existe ainda, mas era tipo o Floreios e Borrões do Potterish só que para Twilight. Obrigada pelo carinho!

É isso, meninas. Até o próximo capítulo!

Um ótimo final de semana para vocês, beijos ;)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Um toque. Seus lábios são apenas um toque cobrindo os meus. Eu arfo, surpresa. É tão... tão... estranho. Não parece certo. Eu quero me afastar, mas estou tão cansada. Tão cansada de tudo. E Jake é tão carinhoso comigo. Me sentir amada dessa forma é bom. Principalmente depois de... Edward...

- Não. - _Não agora. Eu não quero pensar nele._

- Bella. - Jake se afasta, seus olhos arregalados em pânico. - Eu sinto muito. Eu...

Ao ver seu estado, só agora percebo que o meu "não" desesperado saiu em voz alta.

- Eu não queria fazer nada contra sua vontade. - Ele continua. - Eu sinto muito, Bella. Me desculpa.

- Jake, não é isso. Eu só...

- Você ainda o ama. - Não é uma pergunta.

- Não importa. - Me vejo sussurando. - Ele não me ama. Nunca me amou.

Jake me abraça. As lágrimas preenche meus olhos. Eu ainda _o_ amo. Mesmo depois do que _ele_ fez, depois de todos esses meses, eu ainda _o_ amo. E ainda dói. Dói tanto. Isso é tão injusto com Jake. Me ter em seus braços chorando por outro homem.

- Eu sinto muito, Jake. - Murmuro, minha voz embargada pelo choro. - Eu queria te amar da maneira que você merece.

- Está tudo bem. - Ele acaria meu cabelo, me acalmando. - Eu vou esperar por você, Bella. O tempo que for.

Eu preciso me recompor antes que meus pais ou Billy apareça. Enxugo minhas lágrimas e respiro fundo, buscando por força. Minha mãe nos chama para almoçar minutos depois e todos nós nos sentamos em volta da deliciosa mesa. Jake sorri para mim ao meu lado. Se um dia... Se um dia eu superasse Edward, talvez Jake e eu pudessemos ter algum futuro juntos. Quem sabe?

.

Há um barulho e eu acordo assustada. Oh, que horas são? Onde estou? Eu olho em volta. Estou deitada em minha cama. Como vim parar aqui? Eu lembro de estar na sala com todo mundo assistindo a reprise de algum jogo importante. Oh, isso explica. Eu devo ter pego no sono. Jake me trouxe aqui? Oh, Charlie não deixaria. Eu rio com tal pensamento. Meu pai é tão ciumento.

O barulho novamente. Eu reconheço o toque do meu telefone. Preguiçosamente eu estico meu braço para pescá-lo no criado-mudo e o atendo.

- Alô?

Não há nenhuma resposta do outro lado da linha. Estranho.

- Alô? - Eu tento de novo. - Angela, é você?

Dessa vez eu posso ouvir uma respiração.

- Isso não tem graça, ok?

Eu desligo. Se for Angela ela ligará de novo. Caso contrário, é só alguém desocupado pregando uma peça. Crianças... Eu fecho meus olhos e em pouco tempo reencontro meu sono.

**Edward POV**

A vontade me consome. Essa necessidade... É frustante. Eu preciso ouví-la. Eu preciso ouvir sua voz novamente para me sentir bem. Para fazer passar...

- Não. - Alice diz como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Seus olhos nem ao menos se desviam da televisão quando eu paro ao seu lado. - Não mais.

- Alice, por favor.

- Não, Edward. Isso é tão cansativo.

- Alice. - Eu imploro.

- Você fez o que fez, aceite as consequências. Siga em frente! Isso... não é saudável.

- Apenas faça, Alice. Eu preciso ouvir a voz dela.

- Edward, eu juro... - Ela suspira, cansada. - É a última vez.

Ela balança a cabeça e disca os números em seu celular.

- Está chamando.  
- Põe no viva-voz.

Um toque, dois toques, três toques e meu coração se aperta em meu peito ao ouvi-la.

- _Alô?_ - Sua voz está rouca e ela parece cansada.  
- Oi Bell, sou eu. - Alice responde. - Tudo bem?  
- _Eu..._

_Ela para, ficando em silêncio por torturantes segundos. Ouço sua respiração forte pelo telefone e ela solta um gemido. _Eu gelo ao ouvi-la gemer de dor.

- Bella? - Alice a chama.  
- _Oh, meu Deus!_  
- Bella? O que está acontecendo?  
- _Oh meu Deus! Mãe!_ - Ela grita, o desespero em sua voz. - _Mãe! Mãe!_

Meu coração se contorce ao ouvi-la em completo desespero. Tento pegar o celular, sem me importar com nada além dela.

- Não. - Sussurra Alice, me afastando. - Ela vai ficar ainda mais nervosa se te ouvir.

**Bella POV**

- Bella, o que houve? - Minha mãe entra preocupada em meu quarto.  
- Estou sangrando, mãe! - Respondo entre soluços, segurando forte em minha barriga.  
- Eu vou ligar para uma ambulância vir te buscar.

Eu não posso me mover. Choro, o soluço engasgado em minha garganta, sem saber o que fazer. Estou desesperada. Totalmente em pânico. Eu não posso perder minha bebê. Eu não posso! Ela é tudo que eu tenho. Ela é minha vida.

- Minha bebê, mãe. Minha bebê! Eu não posso perdê-la, mãe. Ela não! - Grito desesperada.  
- Querida, se acalme. - Suplica Renée. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim.

Eu balanço a cabeça. Minhas lágrimas não cessam e os soluços agora saem incontroláveis.

- Cadê o telefone? - Ela pergunta nervosa, olhando em volta.

Eu pego o telefone caído na hora do nervosismo e entrego para ela.

- Alice. - Balbucio, apontando para o telefone. - Alice está no telefone.

**Edward POV**

Eu me odeio profundamente por estar distante dela. Por não estar ao seu lado nesse momento. Seus gritos e soluços fazem meu coração se apertar em dor e preocupação. Ela é minha Bella. Nada de ruim pode acontecer com ela ou eu jamais me perdoarei.

- Alice? - Ouço Renée chamar.  
- Oi tia. - Responde Alice rapidamente. - O que está acontecendo?  
- Bella. Ela está sangrando. Eu tenho que ligar para o hospital. Meu Deus! - Ela fala muito rápido e sua voz está lotada de preocupação. - Eu vou ter que desligar. Bella está grávida. Um minuto a mais pode fazer ela perder o bebê.

A ligação cai e eu fico em estado de torpor, absorvendo o que Renée acabou de dizer.

- Bella está grávida! - Ouço Alice repetir, chocada.

Sua voz parece distante. Muito distante. _Bella está grávida. Bella está grávida._ Eu estou petrificado no chão. Meus pensamentos embaralhados. _Bella está grávida. Bella está grávida. Como? Quando? Há quanto tempo? Por que ela não disse nada para ninguém?_ Seus gritos ainda ecoam em minha mente, fazendo eu odiar a mim mesmo por ser um completo idiota. _Bella está grávida. Bella está esperando um bebê. Meu bebê._Ela precisa de mim. Ela precisa de mim ao seu lado.

- Eu vou para Seattle. - É a única coisa que consigo murmurar.  
- Eu vou com você.

Eu pego a chave do meu carro e saio arrancando para o aeroporto. O próximo voo para Seattle sairá em duas horas. _Merda! _Compro as passagens e Alice e eu ficamos esperando. Eu não tenho escolha, então aproveito para ligar para Emmett vir buscar meu carro no aeroporto. Dou as chaves para ele e digo para avisar aos nossos pais que Alice e eu vamos para Seattle visitar Bella. Eles surtarão, mas pouco me importa. Bella precisa de mim.

_Bella está grávida. Bella está grávida. Bella está grávida. _A frase em minha mente se repetindo de novo e de novo._ Bella. Ela está sangrando... Bella está grávida. Um minuto a mais pode fazer ela perder o bebê. _Se algo acontecer com Bella... Se... Eu não suporto pensar.

A viagem até Seattle dura uma eternidade. Assim que pousamos, alugamos um carro e eu sigo o mais rápido que posso em busca do hospital. Eu respiro um pouco mais aliviado ao saber que estamos próximos mas a preocupação ainda é palpável.

- Não se culpe. - Sussurra Alice.  
- Como eu não poderia me culpar? - Sibilo dirigindo ainda mais rápido. - Eu fui um escroto com ela.

Alice não diz mais nada. Eu sei que no fundo ela também concorda com que eu disse. Ela manda uma mensagem para tia Renée, perguntando em que hospital Bella está. A resposta demora mais do que meus nervos podem suportar e eu fico ainda mais frustrado. Para minha sorte o hospital não é difícil de encontrar. Estaciono na entrada e corro para dentro à procura de Bella. Eu abordo uma enfermeira que passava. Ela me olha assustada mas eu não me importo.

- Isabella. Eu procuro Isabella Swan.  
- Final do corredor, vire a direita.  
- Obrigada. - Ouço Alice agradecer enquanto eu sigo pelo caminho que a mulher informou.

Renée está parada em frente a uma porta e se vira ao notar nossos passos. Eu me aproximo e ela nos encara surpresa. O susto pelo qual passou mais cedo foi grande demais para se preocupar agora com perguntas.

- Como está Bella? - Pergunto urgentemente.  
- Um pouco abatida, mas já está bem.  
- E o bebê? - Pergunta Alice.  
- Está bem. Graças a Deus! - Renée suspira de alívio. - Foi um susto e tanto.  
- Ela está aí? - Pergunto, apontando para a porta a nossa frente. Ela assente. - Eu posso entrar?  
- Claro.

Sinto o olhar de repreensão de Alice em mim, mas ignoro. Me aproximo da porta e a abro.

E lá está ela.  
Deitada na cama com os olhos fechados e a respiração um pouco pesada. Sua pele está um pouco pálida e um notável volume marca o lençol na altura de sua barriga. Me aproximo de sua cama e sento na cadeira posicionada ao seu lado. Todo o pânico se foi. Bella está aqui. Depois de todos esses meses, ela está aqui.  
A ficha cai e eu não posso me conter em acariciar seu rosto macio. Ela deve ter sofrido tanto. Tudo por minha culpa. Eu não a mereço. Ela deve me odiar e com toda a razão. Eu dei motivos para isso. Eu irei entender se ela não me quiser mais. Mas antes, eu suplicarei para ela me ouvir. Eu implorarei por seu perdão.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Edward POV**

_Verão de 2008. Como de costume, eu estava na casa minha avó. Todos os verões ela fazia questão de ter todos os seus netos reunidos em sua casa para passar as férias. Até mesmo meus irmãos e eu, que morávamos a apenas alguns bairros de distância do dela._  
_Nenhum de nós reclamávamos, é claro. A casa ficava de frente para a praia e vovó sempre nos tratava com muito carinho. Só havia um problema nisso tudo. E ele se chamava Isabella Swan. A filha da prima e irmã de criação do meu pai._  
_Ela era completamente irritante e metida a porra mais intelegente do universo. Insuportável. Sempre tivemos nossas birras desde crianças, mas isso só piorou com os anos. E bem, pioraria ainda mais se ela demorasse mais um minuto sequer._  
_Vovó me pediu para buscá-la no aeroporto. Eu não tive como recusar. Peguei o carro na garagem e segui até o aeroporto. Vovó disse que ela chegaria 13h45 em ponto. Já estava dando 14h15 e nada daquela garota._  
_Eu estava fitando o chão quando um par de All Star vermelho entrou no meu campo de visão. Ergui minha cabeça, deparando com uma Isabella diferente da que eu esperava._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou friamente._  
_- Eu... A vó... - Tentei falar mas eu estava completamente surpreso._

_Bella estava usando uma calça jeans bem colada em suas pernas, uma camiseta um pouco larga mas que dava para ver o volume de seus seios um pouco volumosos e... Porra! Ela estava inacreditavelmente gostosa. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando ter certeza de que estava vendo a pessoa certa._  
_Desde quando uma pessoa poderia mudar tanto fisicamente em apenas um ano? E desde quando Isabella Swan, a magricela, era uma garota cheia de curvas? Quantos anos ela tem mesmo?_

_- Edward. - Ela sibilou. - Você poderia parar de me olhar como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta?_

_Um ser muito gostoso, pensei, mordendo meu lábio inferior._

_- É meio difícil. - Respondi, me recompondo. - Quando na verdade você é._

_E lá se foi a primeira alfinetada do verão. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros, jogou sua mala em meu colo e deu meia volta. Eu fiquei alguns segundos parado, atordoado com sua indiferença. Bella sempre revidava; ela nunca deixou de retrucar as minhas provocações, não até aquele ano. Levantei e a sigui._

_- Onde está o carro? - Perguntou quando me posicionei ao seu lado._

_Apontei para um canto do estacionamento do lado de fora do aeroporto, ela seguiu naquela direção. Quando chegamos perto do carro, apertei o botão de alarme e entramos, sem dizer uma palavra. Isso_

_já estava começando a me irritar. Ficar em um mesmo local que Isabella Swan e não ter uma discussão sequer não tinha a mínima graça._

_- Seu cabelo parece maior. - Comentei enquanto dirigia em direção à casa da minha avó. - E menos armado._

_- Sério? - Questionou, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. - Parece que a linha de shampoo que eu comprei está fazendo efeito._

_Ela sorrio e eu parei o carro por conta do sinal vermelho do semáforo._

_- Ok. - Comecei, me virando para ela. - O que está acontecendo aqui?_  
_- O que?_  
_- Cadê a Isabella irritante e insuportável de antes?_

_Ela soltou uma gargalhada alta e virou seu olhar para a janela._

_- Eu mudei. - Disse simplesmente._  
_- Deu para perceber. - Murmurei, lançando um olhar malicioso para seu corpo, felizmente ela não percebeu isso._  
_- Não sou mais aquela garota infantil de antes._

_O sinal ficou verde e eu pisei no acelerador, fazendo o carro seguir seu caminho novamente._

_- Uau! Estou impressionado._

_Senti seu olhar cravado em mim mas continuei olhando para frente, em direção à estrada, chocado por me sentir tão desconcertado com seu olhar._

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você não fala comigo e eu não falo com você. Fim de história. Um verão menos insuportável para cada um. - Sibilou após soltar um longo suspiro. - Ok?_

_Dou de ombros. Nós não precisávamos falar um com outro. Eu tinha planos muito melhores para nós dois. E acredito que gemidos não entram em quesitos falas, ou entram? O verão estava apenas começando. E eu já tinha um objetivo. Eu queria Bella e a teria até o fim do verão. Era um grande desafio. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu já disse o quanto eu amava desafios? Por inferno que ela era da família. Meu desejo falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Dias e dias tentando de alguma forma encurralar Bella e nada. Ela sempre tinha Alice ao seu lado e quando não tinha, estava trancada em seu quarto. E bem, ela me ignorava todo o tempo._

_Não era nem duas horas da manhã quando saí da mansão para poder fumar um pouco. As madrugadas eram meu refúgio. A hora certa para deixar meu corpo relaxar com meu vício. Caminhei até os fundos da casa e subi na casa da árvore. Nunca se sabia quando tinha uma pessoa com insônia na família. Eu prefiria não me arriscar._  
_Já estava no meu terceiro cigarro, o tragando enquanto me apoiava na janela e encarava a noite quente de verão quando vi Bella caminhando pelo gramado em direção a árvore. Ela sentou de costas para o tronco, de costas para mim. Ela contemplava a noite enquanto eu a contemplava._  
_Ela levantou de repente e uma pancada de chuva começou a cair. Me peguei torcendo para que subisse na casa da árvore, vindo de encontro a mim, ao invés de correr até a casa. Então, Bella me surpreendeu, atendendo ao meu desejo mudo. Ela correu para debaixo da árvore e começou a subir a escadinha no tronco._

_- Eu estava imaginando a hora em que iria correr para cá._  
_- O que faz aqui? - Ela perguntou, os olhos bem abertos em surpresa._

_Eu dei de ombros. Ela aspirou o ar, incomodada._

_- Anda fumando escondido,Edzinho?_  
_- Isso não é da sua conta, Isabella!_  
_- Tem razão. – Concordou, sentando num banquinho de madeira em um canto. – Espero que seu pulmão apodreça logo. Assim me livro rápido de você._

_Eu ri internamente. Essa era a Bella de sempre. Pela primeira vez ela deu sua alfinetada nesse verão._

_- Eu também te adoro, Bella._

_Eu mandei um beijo no ar para ela. Ela cruzou os braços com raiva e eu automaticamente a olhei dos pés à cabeça. Seu micro short deixava suas lindas pernas à mostra e sua camisa branca estava molhada – Porra! Ela não estava usando sutiã, deixando os bicos dos seus seios aos meus olhares._

_- O que você está olhando, idiota?_  
_- Você é gostosinha._

_- Eca! Seu... seu pervertido! - Sua boca se entreabriu em choque._  
_- Você se faz muito de boa moça. – Comecei, me aproximando dela._  
_- Nem chegue perto, Edward. – Falou, o tom ameaçador em sua voz. Oh, Bella, você não me assusta nem um pouco. Um passo e ela seria minha._  
_- Eu quero ver o que há por trás dessa sua pose, Bella. – Sussurrei perto de seu rosto._  
_- Você está louco! – Murmurou, tentando se esquivar para trás._  
_- Isso é o que vamos ver._

_Essa era a chance de ter Bella para mim. Segurei em sua nuca e encostei meus lábios nos seus, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Ela abriu um pouco a boca e eu aprofundei o beijo, invadindo-a com minha língua. Ela se debateu em meus braços por alguns segundos e depois cedeu, suspirando entre meus lábios. Nenhuma garota resistia a Edward Cullen._

Apenas desejo. Era isso que eu achava que sentia. Talvez naquela época realmente fosse isso. Eu sabia que Bella não era como as outras, por isso tentei ser o mais gentil possível. Queria que ela se lembrasse daquela noite, como eu me lembrei por todos os meses que se seguiram depois.  
Eu não conseguia explicar. Era algo completamente estranho para mim. Quando eu toquei em sua pele macia, quando seus lábios tocaram os meus algo mudou dentro de mim. Eu só demorei um pouco para perceber isso.

Com ela em meus braços, eu a desejei mais do que poderia suportar. Eu a queria ali. Eu a queria em qualquer lugar. Eu a queria arduamente. Mas Bella se afastou, assustada – comigo, com ela mesma por corresponder, eu não sei – e se foi. Acordei na manhã seguinte pensando em encontrá-la. Mais uma vez eu não conseguia explicar. Eu sentia vontade de vê-la. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Ela tinha ido embora. Tinha fugido de mim.  
Por meses eu tentei esquecer daquela noite. Por Deus, foi só um beijo! Eu tentei seguir minha vida de antes. Ficando com cada mulher bonita que se jogava ao meus pés. Mas aquela sensação indescritível que eu senti com Bella, com apenas seu beijo, nenhuma era capaz de me fazer sentir. E quando um ano depois eu entrei na cozinha da minha avó e deparei com Bella, eu sabia que aquela era minha oportunidade. Era minha chance de comprovar o que eu realmente sentia por ela. E acima de tudo, aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado. No fim, eu estava completamente apaixonado por essa garota. Essa garota incrível e linda. E mais um vez eu fui aquele idiota e escroto de anos atrás. Eu a magoei, eu a fiz sofrer.

Balanço minha cabeça tentando não pensar no passado. Só Bella importa nesse momento. Ela precisa de mim. _Eles_ precisam de mim. Ela e o nosso bebê crescendo em sua barriga. _Nosso bebê..._ Eu levanto minha mão que afaga seu rosto e levo próxima a sua barriga. Assustado e nervoso, hesito por um momento, deixando minha mão parada no ar. Parte de mim está em pânico. Como eu farei isso? Como eu poderei ser um bom pai? Eu fiz Bella sofrer. Eu fiz minha família sofrer. E se eu fizer essa criança sofrer também? Eu jamais me perdoaria. Bella jamais me perdoaria.

Vou abaixando minha mão devagar até chegar no seu ventre inchado. Eu sorrio ao tocar sua barriga. É uma sensação... indescritível. Mais uma que só Bella poderia me fazer sentir. E eu tenho a certeza que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer esse bebê sofrer. Minha vida, eu daria a minha vida para protegê-lo.

- Edward...

Paraliso ao ouvir seu sussurro. Ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome depois de meses é música para meus ouvidos. Meu coração bate descompassado em meu peito. Direciono meu olhar para seu rosto, pronto para encarar seus olhos chocolates cheios de raiva e ódio. Mas ela permanece de olhos fechados parecendo um anjo. Um lindo anjo.  
Mexo minha mão lentamente em seu ventre e sua expressão muda. Ela dá um grande suspiro e um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios.

- Isso é bom. - Sussurra e lágrimas começam a escorrer por sua face. - Parece tão real.

Levo minha outra mão até seu rosto e enxugo suas lágrimas, limpando qualquer vestígio delas. Levanto um pouco da cadeira e dou um beijo em sua testa.

- Isso é real, amor. - Prometo com a testa colada na dela.

Bella leva a mão até o seu ventre, a colocando por cima da minha. Prende a respiração por alguns segundos e então, a solta levemente. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente e se fixam com intensidade nos meus. Ela sorri de um jeito infantil. Uma onda de alívio e felicidade toma conta do meu peito. Ela não me odeia no final das contas.  
Como tudo começou não importa mais. E sim como irá acabar. Eu espero que seja ao lado de Bella. Eu farei de tudo para dar certo. Farei de tudo para sermos felizes. Porque ela é minha vida e sem ela... Eu não consigo respirar, eu não sou ninguém.

- Meus sonhos sempre pareceram reais demais, mas hoje... - Balbucia, fechando os olhos. - Isso é tão torturante.

Seus olhos se abrem novamente e eu os vejo brilhar. Mais lágrimas começam a brotar e ela crava as unhas em seu braço desesperadamente.

- Eu quero acordar. - Murmura, cravando as unhas com mais força. - Por favor.  
- Bella, pare com isso. - Suplico, puxando sua mão.

Ela se debate por alguns segundos enquanto eu tento mantê-la parada em meus braços. E então ela cede e seus olhos me fitam de uma maneira diferente. Seu olhar é indecifrável. Eu nunca o vi dessa maneira.  
Desvencilhando uma mão do meu aperto, ela a leva até meu rosto. Prende a respiração e pisca algumas vezes enquanto sua mão passeia por meu rosto.

- Não! - Sussurra em estado de choque. - Não. Não.  
- Bella. - Minha voz é suplicante.

Ela arregala os olhos, me olhando com incredulidade e raiva. Tenta se levantar abruptamente e segura em seu ventre, dando um gemido baixo.

- Bella, por favor. Não faça es... - Eu tento segurá-la, mas ela se encolhe e se esquiva de mim.  
- Não me toque. - Sibila com seus olhos faiscando de ódio. - Sai daqui!  
- Bella, eu...  
- Sai daqui! - Ela berra, segurando de forma protetora sua barriga. - Sai daqui! Sai daqui!  
- O que está acontecendo? - Alice entra no quarto, preocupada.  
- Tira ele daqui. - Bella grita em completo desespero. - Tire!  
- Edward. Eu acho melhor...

Eu não espero que Alice termine. Caminho até a porta e antes que eu saia posso ouvir claramente Bella murmurar:

- Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio...

É como se cravassem várias navalhas em meu peito. Eu a amo. Desde aquela primeira noite de verão. Desde o momento em que ela foi minha pela primeira vez. E agora, eu não posso suportar a ideia de que talvez eu a tenha perdido para sempre.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella POV**

O sangue corre rápido em minhas veias enquanto todo meu corpo borbulha de ódio. Um turbilhão de coisas passa por minha cabeça e as lágrimas de fraqueza se acumulam insistentemente em meus olhos. Eu não consigo descrever o que estou sentindo. São tantos sentimentos misturados. _Oh, Deus! _Meu coração bate descompassado e eu sinto meu peito indo e vindo de acordo com a minha respiração acelerada.

- Bella, você tem que se acalmar. - Ouço a voz de Alice ao meu lado e me viro.  
- Alice. - Eu a abraço e desabo em seus braços.

Ela afaga meus cabelos enquanto os soluços ficam cada vez mais imperceptíveis.

- Está tudo bem, Bell. - Sussurra. - Acalme-se. Lembre-se que o bebê sente tudo o que a mãe sente.

Me solto de seus braços e a encaro, confusa.

- Desde quando você entende de bebês? - Questiono, limpando as lágrimas.  
- Na verdade, não entendo. Mas li isso em algum lugar. E bem, hoje mesmo vou comprar várias revistas sobre bebês e...  
- Alice. - Eu a corto. - Para que?  
- Porque eu quero ser a melhor tia do mundo. Oh, meu Deus! Eu vou ter um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha. - Ela pula ao meu lado. Seus olhos chegam a brilhar.

Eu me encolho na cama, fitando a parede do quarto.

- Quem disse que você vai ser tia?  
- Bella. - Ela senta na beirada da cama e toca meu queixo, me fazendo encará-la. - Eu sei que é dele. Então não tente me enganar.

Reviro os olhos e ela sorri.

- Onde está minha mãe? - Pergunto.  
- Ela foi comer alguma coisa. Estava sem comer desde manhã.  
- Hum. - Mordo meu lábio inferior. - Eu senti sua falta.  
- Eu também, Bella. Mas... - Ela suspira e eu viro meu olhar para ela. - Se eu viesse, eu te contaria toda a verdade. E bem, eu quase contei nas vezes em que nos falamos por telefone.  
- Do que você está falando, Alie?

Ela dá mais um suspiro e se levanta.

- Eu não posso contar. Esse assunto é teu e de Edward. Só ele tem o direito de contar a verdade.  
- Eu já sei muito bem qual é a verdade. - Sibilo, encarando o chão.

A raiva está se apoderando de meu corpo mais uma vez. _Acalma-se, Bella. Pelo bem do bebê._

- Não, não sabe. Você entendeu errado. - Diz, andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Eu não vou discutir com você.  
- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Ela volta a sentar na cadeira e segura em minhas mãos.  
- Claro.  
- Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil. Mas... Deixe-o explicar.  
- Alice, eu não...  
- Por favor. - Ela suplica. - Ele está arrependido de ter mentido para você. Eu sei, eu vi que ele sofreu todos...  
- E o que eu sofri? - Corto-a, aumentando meu tom de voz. - E tudo pelo o que eu passei?  
- Eu entendo, Bella. Não gosto nem de pensar o que você passou em todos esses meses... - Ela murmura, olhando em meus olhos. - Você sofreu muito mais que ele. Eu sei disso.  
- Então não me peça...  
- Não estou pedindo para que o perdoe, Bella. Só peço que o ouça. Eu sei que ao seu ver ele não merece, mas dê essa oportunidade a ele.  
- Não. Eu não quero ouvi-lo. Eu não quero vê-lo.  
- Não precisa responder agora. Só pense nisso. - Eu tento retrucar, mas ela me interrompe. - Apenas pense, ok? Vou deixar você descansar.

Ela me dá um beijo na testa e sai, me deixando perdida em meus pensamentos.

**Edward POV**

- Como ela está?  
- Está mais calma. - Responde Alice, sentando ao meu lado.  
- Ela vai poder ir embora daqui a pouco. Tia Renée está resolvendo as papeladas.

Alice assente e ficamos em silêncio. Só se ouve o batucar dos sapatos das pessoas que passam pelos corredores.

- Eu pedi para que ela te deixasse explicar. - Alice sussurra. Eu a encaro com os olhos assustados.  
- Você não...  
- Eu quis, ok? Eu sei que vocês se gostam. Quero ver vocês bem, felizes e juntos. Vocês precisam se entender. Agora mais do que nunca.  
- Obrigado, Alice. - Dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
- Tudo vai se resolver. - Promete, segurando minhas mãos.  
- Finalmente podemos voltar para casa. - Suspira Renée, caminhando junto com uma enfermeira que empurra uma cadeira de rodas pelo corredor.  
- O doutor disse mais alguma coisa? - Pergunto, me levantando.  
- Repouso. Se alimentar bem, como sempre. E não fazer nenhum esforço durante toda a gravidez. Passar nervoso, muito menos.  
- Podemos? - Pergunta a enfermeira, apontando para o quarto.  
- Claro.

As duas entram e eu me encosto na parede, esperando que Bella saia a qualquer momento.

- Meu bebê está realmente bem? Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Ouço Bella perguntar.  
- Tenho, querida. O bebê está bem. O médico não te mostrou mais cedo? Agora só tem que repousar. - Responde Renée. - A enfermeira só vai te examinar mais uma vez e podemos ir.

Minutos depois Bella está sentada na cadeira de rodas, sendo empurrada pela enfermeira para fora do quarto. Meu coração bate agitado e eu engulo em seco. O olhar de Bella cai sobre mim e ela o desvia rapidamente.

- Onde está o papai? - Pergunta para Renée.  
- Ele já foi tem algum tempo, depois que o médico afirmou centenas de vezes que vocês estavam fora de perigo. Você conhece seu pai. Mesmo relutante, ele teve que voltar para delegacia. - Renée explica. - Mas não se preocupe. Edward vai nos levar. - Bella fecha os olhos e solta o ar com força. - Angela esteve aqui mais cedo, mas você estava sedada. Ela irá em casa amanhã.

Bella assente enquanto a enfermeira a empurra pelo corredor e nós as seguimos.

- Eu posso me levantar sozinha. - Diz quando chegamos no carro.  
- Não, Srta. Swan. Na verdade, não pode. - A enfermeira lhe repreende. Então ela se vira para mim. - Você poderia...?

Eu vejo de relance Bella arregalar os olhos e Alice rir baixinho ao seu lado.

- Claro. - Concordo antes que a mulher termine sua frase.

Me aproximo de Bella e ela paralisa quando eu toco em suas costas.

- Coloque os braços em volta do meu pescoço. - Murmuro, fazendo-a me lançar um olhar mortífero.

Ela os coloca hesitante e eu seguro também em suas pernas, levantado-a e a colocando no banco de trás do carro. Todos entram e eu dirijo em direção à casa de Bella, sendo guiado por Renée. Quando chegamos, eu carrego Bella até seu quarto e desço para sala, sem ouvir uma palavra sequer dela.

- Muito obrigada, Edward. - Renée me dá um abraço. Eu sorrio em resposta.  
- Tia Renée disse para nós ficarmos aqui. - Comenta Alice, sentada no sofá.  
- Não acho que seja...  
- Imagina. - Interrompe-me Renée. - Não vou admitir que vocês fiquem em um hotel.

**Bella POV**

Luto para dormir a noite. A ideia de ter Edward tão próximo mais uma vez me deixa aflita. Fico horas me revirando na cama, pensando no que Alice disse. Não, eu não irei ouvi-lo. Não depois de tudo que eu sofri por causa dele.

Desço mal humorada para tomar meu café da manhã. Tudo por causa dele! Desse ser irritante na minha cozinha! O que ele ainda faz aqui?

- Bella! O que você está fazendo? - Minha mãe me repreende. - Você precisa de repouso.

- Por favor, mãe. Menos. Estamos bem, ok? - Acaricio minha barriga. Então lembro da presença inoportuna sentado do outro lado da mesa e coro. _Pare de me olhar!_

- Vocês me deram um susto e tanto, Bella. Não quero passar por isso nunca mais. Se algo tivesse acontecido. - Ela para, seu pensamento desagradável demais para ser dito em voz alta.

- Está tudo bem. Eu vou seguir as ordens do médico, eu prometo. - Tranquilizo-a.

Renée me surpreende com um abraço apertado. _Oh, mãe, está tudo bem._ Eu dou um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas trazendo seu sorriso brilhante de volta ao seu belo rosto.

A campainha toca e ela se afasta, indo atender a porta.

- Eu posso tocar? - Alice pergunta com os olhos brilhando quando sento ao seu lado na mesa.

- Minha barriga? - Ela assente com a animação típica de Alice. - Vai em frente.

Sua mão se aproxima timidamente e seu corpo todo se mexe em excitação. Eu acho que nunca vi Alice tão empolgada dessa forma antes. E isso vindo da garota que se empolga com qualquer coisa. Ela sorri de um jeito tão contagiante quando toca minha barriga que tudo que eu posso fazer é sorrir junto. Eu roubo um olhar para o outro lado da mesa. Edward está sorrindo também. Oh!

- Bella. - A voz de Jake preenche a cozinha, nos interrompendo.

- Jake. - Eu levanto rapidamente e corro para seus braços.

- Wow! - Ele me segura, um pouco surpreso com minha reação. - Está tudo bem?

- Agora sim. - _Por favor, Jake, me tira daqui. Me leva para longe dele... Antes que... Antes que eu...  
_

- Eu fiquei sabendo pela Angela o que aconteceu. Bella, eu queria ter vindo antes. Eu juro! Está tudo bem? De verdade?

- Sim. - _Não. Ele está aqui, Jake. Edward está aqui. O que eu faço?_

Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele desvia sua atenção de mim pela primeira vez. Seus olhos varrem a cozinha e encontram Edward. Há algo tão intenso e primitivo nos olhos de ambos enquanto eles se encaram. Oh! A rivalidade é papável e eu me sinto mais desconfortável do que antes.

- Oi. - Alice diz, se aproximando. Acho que ela percebeu a mesma coisa que eu e está tentando amenizar o clima. - Eu sou Alice. Prima da Bella.

- Jake. - Ele mal desvia os olhos de Edward. - Da Bella.

Jake da Bella? Oh, Deus! É como se tivéssemos no jardim de infância.

- Ok. - Alice levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Jake. - Eu seguro no antebraço dele. - Me acompanha um instantinho?

Sorte nossa que minha mãe está preocupada com algo no fogão que não se deu conta do que está acontecendo. Eu quase tenho que arrastar Jake para longe da cozinha. Quando estamos na sala eu solto seu braço e ele bufa, soltando o ar pelas ventas.

- É ele, não é? O cara que fez isso com você.

_- Isso_? - Eu pergunto, meus olhos arregalados.

- Desculpa, Bella. - Respira fundo, se aproximando. - Eu me expressei mal. Eu só quero dizer... Aquele cara te fez sofrer.

- Eu sei disso, ok?

Oh, droga! As lágrimas começam a se acumular em meus olhos.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Eu não sei.

- Você vai perdoá-lo?

- Eu não sei.

A verdade simplesmente escapou de meus lábios. Jake me olha, chocado.

- Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava, Bella. - Murmura, decepcionado.

- Jake... Eu apenas não sei.

O que ele esperava que eu dissesse? Um "não", simplesmente? Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei. Edward é o pai do bebê que estou esperando, eu querendo ou não. Não poderei fugir da verdade por muito tempo. De alguma forma, vamos ter que fazer seja o que for funcionar. Pelo bem do bebê.

Não há nada mais que possamos dizer. Estou uma bagunça. Sinceramente, tê-lo me julgando não está ajudando também. É tão difícil assim para Jake me entender?

- Acho melhor eu ir. - Diz. - Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

- Jake...

- Espero que as coisas não terminem mal para você novamente.

- Você acha que ele vai me machucar. - Murmuro, me sentindo fraca.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Mas eu continuo aqui por você, de qualquer forma.

Jake beija minha bochecha e eu o observo ir embora. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado- o me beijar. Talvez eu não ter impedido lhe deu esperança e agora parece que estou partindo seu coração. Ele é meu amigo, um grande e bom amigo. A última coisa que eu quero é machucá-lo. Oh, estou tão exausta!

- Você está bem? - A voz de Edward interrompe meu devaneio. Eu ignoro o solavanco que meu coração dá e me viro para encará-lo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? O que você realmente está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim por você.

- Você está bastante atrasado. - Rio sem humor.

- Você está com ele agora? O tal do Jake? - Algo atravessa seus olhos enquanto ele se aproxima.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Sibilo, dando um passo instintivamente para trás.

- Bella... - Sua voz é suplicante. Isso é tão desconcertante.

- Vá embora, Edward. Apenas vá.

- Eu não posso. Eu vim lutar por você, Bella, e é isso que eu vou fazer.

.

* * *

.

Oi meninas. Tudo bem?

Então Edward finalmente apareceu e descobriu sobre a gravidez da Bella. Agora é esperar para ele socar a cara do Jake por ter beijado a garota dele. Uhuuul! hahaha

Já deu pra perceber que ele era um completo babaca, né? Agora vamos saber se ele realmente mudou. Ele parece bastante arrependido e sincero sobre os seus sentimentos por Bella.

Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando. Próximo capítulo teremos a confissão do Edward, vocês irão saber o por que ele fez o que fez.

E aí, vocês já viram Breaking Dawn Part 2? Vou ver hoje! Tô super ansiosa *-* Já tô preparando os lencinhos, né?

Bom final de semana, amores. Beijos!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward POV**

O desprezo e a indiferença de Bella me dilaceravam por dentro. Vê-la correr para os braços de outro homem multiplicou esse sentimento horrendo misturado com outros tão ruins quanto esse. A raiva, o ciúme, passaram a borbulhar em meu estômago e tudo que passava por minha mente era como eu queria agarrá-la e levá-la para longe dele e todo o homem que olhasse para ela da forma como ele a olhava. É muito óbvio que ele a ama, eu posso ver seus olhos apaixonados sobre ela, suas mãos lhe abraçando com carinho. _Porra!_

Um instinto animalesco me domina profundamente só de lembrar. _Tira suas patas imundas da minha garota! _Eu não tinha qualquer controle sobre mim, dominado por esse sentimento de predador. Eu sei que estava pensando como um homem das cavernas, mas eu não podia suportar. Bella é minha e de mais ninguém. Eu não posso nem ao menos suportar pensar em outra pessoa tocando-a como um dia eu toquei.

Antes que eu pudesse pular no pescoço do tal do Jake, Bella o arrastou para longe e eu logo segui, pronto para me certificar que nada aconteceu entre eles. Quando eu finalmente me convenço disso, dias depois, Alice solta que ele a beijou e eu explodo em um puro e intenso ódio.

Eu vou _matá-lo_!

- Eu vou socá-lo. - Cuspo em fúria. - A próxima vez que eu vê-lo, eu juro, eu vou socá-lo.

- Edward, não. Se você fizer isso, Bella saberá que te contei.

- Não me interessa!

- Ah, é? E você acha que fazer uma cena vai trazer Bella de volta? Você acha que isso vai ajudar na sua situação?

Eu não consigo responder. Alice tem razão. _Maldição_, ela realmente tem. Por mais que eu queira descontar toda meu ódio e frustração no infeliz, isso só vai fazer com que as coisas piorem entre Bella e eu. Eu não posso me dar a esse luxo.

Então tudo que eu faço é engolir minha raiva, mantê-la para mim mesmo e tentar a todo custo fazer com que eu tenha um momento a sós com Bella para que possamos conversar.

- Não se preocupe. - Alice diz com sua assustadora habilidade de ler meus pensamentos. - Ela não poderá te ignorar para sempre. Mesmo que não seja para falar sobre vocês, ela terá que falar sobre o bebê. E quanto mais rápido melhor. O Natal é semana que vem e bem, mamãe surtará se não voltarmos logo.

- Eu não vou voltar.

- Edward, você não pode ficar aqui. - Ela me lança um olhar de censura. - Tia Renée e tio Charlie irão desconfiar. Isso se já não estiverem achando tudo muito estranho. Nossa aparição repentina...

- Não me importo. Eles vão ter que saber a verdade, de qualquer forma.

Alice apenas suspira. Ela sabe que não adianta discutir. Eu não vou sair do lado de Bella. Vou fazê-la me ouvir. Ela tem que me ouvir. Ela tem que saber a verdade.

Meu tempo está praticamente esgotado. Minha mãe está ao ponto de vir buscar Alice e eu pelos cabelos. Eu quero lhe contar sobre tudo, mas preciso conversar com Bella antes e bem, isso se tornou uma missão impossível. Eu tentei, como eu tentei, todos esses dias que passaram... Nada faz com que ela me dê uma chance. Só um instante, só um minuto a sós com ela... Se ela me deixasse explicar...

Depois de mais um dia falhado, eu vou para a cama frustrado. Quando acordo, Alice me recebe com sua empolgação demasiada. Eu quase não acredito quando ela me diz que Bella quer falar comigo. Corro até o seu quarto o mais rápido que posso, com medo de que um segundo a mais possa fazê-la mudar de ideia, e dou duas batidas rápidas na porta entreaberta. Entro em seu quarto assim que tenho sua permissão. Ela está de cabeça baixa e a levanta assim que eu fecho a porta atrás de mim. Aponta para a poltrona a sua frente e eu me sento. Seus olhos me analisam e ela espera que eu me pronuncie.

- Eu não sei nem como começar. - Respiro fundo enquanto ela me lança um olhar indiferente. Eu espero por esse momento há meses e agora as palavras parecem que desapareçam da minha mente. - Eu fui um idiota. - Ela solta uma risada sem humor. - Eu sempre fui um idiota. Desde o começo...

- Vamos começar por _aquele _verão, então? - Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha para mim.

- É onde tudo começou, não?

- Não sei. - Dá de ombros. - Estou aqui só para te ouvir.

Eu passo a mão pelo cabelo, tentando prosseguir. A indiferença de Bella me dói profundamente.

- Eu te desejei desde o momento em que te vi no aeroporto. - Começo, buscando por seu olhar. - Você estava tão mudada. Tão mais mulher. - Ela encara o chão por alguns segundos, suas bochechas um pouco mais rosadas. - E eu não tirei você da cabeça. Eu te queria e não ia desistir até te ter para mim.

- E você conseguiu. Um ano depois mas conseguiu. Meus parabéns! - A indiferença está de volta ao seus olhos.

- Depois daquele beijo, Bella, eu não parei de pensar em você. - _Por favor, Bella. Por favor, me ouça._ - Toda garota que eu beijava, que eu tocava, eu lembrava de você. Nenhuma delas me fazia sentir o que eu senti quando estive com você. E quando eu te vi na casa da vovó no último verão, eu percebi o quanto estava apaixonado por você.

- Claro que estava! Tanto que disse todas aquelas palavras _doces _no telefone. - Ela retruca mas não há nenhuma emoção em sua voz.

- Eu menti, Bella. - Confesso, me levantando e me aproximando dela.

Ela abaixa a cabeça, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu nunca te trai.

- Eu ouvi, Edward! - Levanta a cabeça e me olha com os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

- Eu nunca te trai, eu juro. - Levanto minha mão para tocar em seu rosto, mas ela o vira.

- Edward, pare! - Sua voz é suplicante. - Não tente arranjar desculpas para o que não tem justificativa.

- Eu sou um _doente_, Bella. - Cuspo as palavras com raiva e vergonha. - Eu sou a porra de um _doente_!

Bella me olha em estado de choque e eu prossigo, sem esperar que ela diga algo.

- Eu fui para Los Angeles porque fazia dias desde a última vez que eu falei com meu terapeuta. O trato para eu viajar para a casa da vovó era entrar em contato com ele toda semana por telefone. Bella, eu já me envolvi em muitas situações. Eu já fiz coisas que eu me arrependo profundamente. Por diversão, por bebidas e até por drogas. - Confesso, envergonhado, com repulsa. - Eu não posso desviar do meu tratamento da forma como eu fiz. Mas eu achei... - Eu paro, buscando por seus olhos. - Eu achei que estava perfeitamente bem. Bella, com você eu não tinha a mínima possibilidade de recaída. Você se tornou meu único vicio. - Seus olhos bem abertos me encaram em descrença, sua boa entreaberta. - Meu pai me ligou e mandou eu voltar. Eu não tive opção. Minha intenção era provar para ele que eu estava bem e voltar o mais rápido possível para você.

- Mas você não voltou. - Ela murmura, a acusação em sua voz.

- Não. - Eu admito com pesar. - Eu te liguei no dia que eu cheguei, sabe? Você estava dormindo, então eu disse para Alice que ligaria no dia seguinte. Mas no dia seguinte alguns amigos apareceram em casa e eu acabei saindo com eles. Eu não bebia fazia algum tempo. E você realmente me fazia esquecer de todos os meus vícios. Mas quando eu não tinha você por perto e a tentação estava tão exposta na minha frente, eu não resisti. Eu achei que... apenas aquela única vez não faria diferença. - Fecho os olhos com força por um momento, a raiva de mim mesmo me dominando novamente. - Eu acordei na manhã seguinte jogado na areia da praia, completamente tonto. Eu senti nojo de mim! Ainda mais quando cheguei em casa e vi a preocupação estampada no rosto da minha mãe. Mais uma vez eu a fiz passar a noite em claro por minha causa. Eu não tive coragem de te ligar. Eu não conseguiria te dizer. Você sentiria nojo de mim. Eu não podia suporta se você sentisse repulsa. - Respiro fundo mais uma vez e coloco minha cabeça entre minhas mãos. - E então, Alice me ligou...

_- Ela está há dias esperando uma ligação sua, Edward! - Disse Alice, irritada. - O que você tem na cabeça, hein?_

_- Eu... Eu saí com a galera._

_O telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos até que eu ouvi Alice soltar o ar com força.  
_

_- Lauren estava no meio disso?_

_- Estava, mas..._

_- Edward, você tem que contar! - A voz dela estava raivosa. - Bella precisa saber. Eu a amo. Bella é como uma irmã para mim. Não quero que ela sofra._

_- Alice, não é..._

_- Ela não merece isso. Você finalmente encontra alguém que valha a pena e estraga tudo por uma das vadias que você está acostumado. Sério, Edward, qual o seu problema?_

_- Alice! - Eu quase berrei no telefone. - Eu não fiquei com a Lauren. Eu a dispensei assim que ela pareceu na minha frente se insinuando para mim._

_- Então?_

_- Eu fiz __**merda**__. Eu __**fiz de novo**__!_

_- Eu pensei que você já tivesse parado com isso há algum tempo. - Ela disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu quis dizer. - Ou você se esqueceu quantas vezes deixou a mãe acordada por sua causa?! Ou quando todos sofreram por você ter que ficar internado meses numa clinica enquanto nós tínhamos que sorrir e mentir para todos, inclusive nossa família, dizendo que você estava fazendo um intercâmbio? De que adiantou nós nos mudarmos e você se livrar dos seus amigos delinquentes, se você já arranjou outros logo que chegou em Los Angeles?_

- As palavras de Alice me atingiram brutalmente. E então, eu me toquei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria perceber que eu não era o cara certo para você. Que eu era um completo idiota, que poderia lhe fazer sofrer, tanto como eu fiz meus pais e meus irmãos sofrerem. Eu quero te ver feliz, Bella. E só longe de mim você conseguiria isso. Eu preferia que você me odiasse, que eu convivesse com a tristeza de não ter você por perto contanto que você fosse feliz. Contanto que eu nunca visse seu rosto em completa decepção como muitas vezes eu vi nos rostos da minha família.

Eu encaro Bella. Ela me olha totalmente estupefata. Seguro em suas mãos e as entrelaço com as minhas. Para meu alívio ela não me impede.

- Eu nunca quis dizer aquelas coisas horríveis para você. Mas só assim você se afastaria de mim. E naquele momento era o que eu achava certo.

- Eu te amava, Edward. - Sussurra olhando em meus olhos. - Eu ficaria ao seu lado. Eu te ajudaria a superar esse... problema na sua vida.

- Eu fui um idiota. Me perdoa, Bella. - Suplico, apertando levemente suas mãos na minha. - Vamos tentar mais uma vez. Vamos ficar juntos, fazer dar certo.

**Bella POV**

Eu ainda estou atordoada com as palavras de Edward. Eu nunca havia imaginado que esse fosse seu problema. Tudo roda na minha cabeça. Eu não sei ao certo o que pensar. Meu coração já o perdoou, eu sei disso. Mas tudo havia mudado.

- Eu não acho que devemos ficar juntos, Edward. - Minha voz sai por um fio. - Todos esses meses me fizeram refletir. Nós nunca daríamos certo. Uma hora tudo iria desmoronar. Nós voltaríamos a brigar e no final nos odiaríamos muito mais do que antes.

- É o tal do Jake? Você gosta dele? - Ele questionou, havia um traço de dor em seu belo rosto.

- Jake é só um grande amigo. Por favor. Não torne isso mais difícil. - Imploro, controlando as lágrimas em meus olhos.

- Eu te amo, Bella. - Ele segura meu rosto com suas duas mãos e prende seu olhar no meu. - Eu quero fazer isso dar certo. Nós podemos dar certo.

- Você vai seguir seu caminho e eu vou seguir o meu. É assim que tem que ser.

Afasto suas mãos de mim. Levanto e caminho até a janela, ficando de costas para ele. O silêncio apodera-se do quarto enquanto eu deixo as lágrimas insistente escorrer por minha face. Sinto seu hálito quente em meu pescoço e estremeço.

- Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Eu ficaria longe se fosse o que você desejasse de verdade. Se fosse o melhor para você. - Ele pega em minha mão e eu me viro, encarando seus olhos verdes intensos. - Eu quero ver você feliz. Mesmo que isso significa que não seja comigo. Mas esses meses foram terríveis, não posso pensar no que você passou... É insuportável. Não posso viver novamente sem estar ao seu lado.

- Edward. - Respiro fundo tentando arranjar forças para continuar. - Está feito. Eu já decidi.

Ele se afasta e começa a andar de um lado para outro. De repente ele senta na beirada da cama e me fita com os olhos marejados.

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa? - Sua voz é um sussurro.

Balanço a cabeça, limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Deixe eu ficar ao seu lado. - Eu entreabro a boca e ele faz um gesto para que eu o deixe terminar. - Ao lado de vocês. - Ele olha para minha barriga com reverência. - Eu estou bastante assustado, eu não vou mentir. Foi inesperado. Mas eu quero acompanhar a sua gravidez. Eu quero esse bebê. Quero fazer parte da vida dele. Por favor, Bella, eu já perdi todos esses meses.

Eu suspiro, sentindo as lágrimas escorrer por minha face mais uma vez.

.

* * *

Oi meninas!

Pronto, finalmente a Bella descobriu o motivo de Edward para tê-la afastado e tudo mais. Será que ela irá perdoá-lo? Ele merece seu perdão? O que vocês acham? No próximo capítulo ele terá a resposta de Bella.

Beijos!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

A minha resposta é mais do que óbvia. Querendo ou não, ele é o pai da criança que cresce cada dia mais em meu ventre. Por mais que eu acredite que eu tenha a capacidade de cria-la sozinha, eu não poderia priva-lo de fazer parte da vida dela. Eu sei o quanto a presença de um pai é importante e essencial na vida de uma criança.

- _Ela_. - Murmuro, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da minha mão.  
- O que? - Pergunta Edward com o cenho franzido.  
- É ela. - Passo a mão na minha barriga e me aproximo dele.  
- Você já a viu? Digo, por aquela coisa...

- Ultrassonografia. - Eu rio, me sentando ao seu lado. - Já, mas...  
- E como ela é? - Ele parece tão interessado, se virando para mim. Seus olhos fitam minha barriga e eu vejo um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.  
- Não dava para ver direito, Edward. Mas eu consegui ouvir seu coração.  
- Então como você sabe que é menina?  
- Coração de mãe. - Respondo olhando e acariciando minha barriga. - Eu sinto que é uma menina. E bem, na próxima consulta eu posso ter a confirmação.  
- Você vai fazer outra... ultrassonografia, certo? - Eu assinto. – Eu posso ir com você?

Eu o fito por alguns segundos e então, sorrio.

- É claro. Se você quiser...  
- Obrigado, Bella.

Ele leva sua mão até meu rosto e eu fecho os olhos automaticamente. Faz tanto tempo que eu não sinto seu toque em minha pele.

- Edward. - Minha voz é apenas um sussurro.

Eu abro os olhos e encontro seus olhos verdes me fitando com carinho. Ele havia se aproximado, cortando a curta distância entre nós, fazendo meu corpo estremecer com a sua aproximação.

- Eu vou deixar você fazer parte da vida dela. - Ele abre o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e me abraça. - Participar de tudo que ligue a ela. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa.  
- O que você quiser!  
- Prometa que você vai se tratar. Que vai cuidar do seu problema. Porque caso contrário...

Ele me solta de seu abraço e coloca suas mãos nas laterais do meu rosto.

- Eu te prometo, Bella. - Ele me olha fixamente, seus olhos cheios de uma promessa verdadeira. - Eu prometo tudo, eu faço tudo que você quiser.  
- Eu não quero que você faça isso por mim. - Digo tirando suas mãos de meu rosto. - Quero que faça por você. - Levo suas mãos até minha barriga. - E por ela.

Seus olhos se fixam na minha barriga enquanto suas mãos se movem timidamente por ela. Meus olhos se inundam de lágrimas ao ver essa cena tão simples e tão linda ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou estar... - Balbucio, segurando um soluço em minha garganta. - Ao seu lado. Te apoiando no que você precisar.

Ele levanta seus olhos de encontro aos meus e aumenta o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Obrigado. - Sussurra levando suas mãos até meu rosto. - Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. Eu vou te provar que não sou mais aquele garoto que te fez sofrer. Eu te prometo, Bella.

Eu sorrio e ele inclina seu rosto na minha direção. Meu coração começa a bater frenético em meu peito. Eu não me movo, deslumbrada por seus encantos. Seu cheiro tão inebriante invade minhas narinas, me deixando embriagada. Seu hálito refrescante sopra em meu rosto e eu automaticamente fecho meus olhos, pronta para perder o rumo em seus braços.

Duas batidas na porta me fazem levantar abruptamente, me afastando de Edward. E logo depois minha mãe entra no meu quarto, seguida por Alice. "Eu tentei impedi-la," Alice gesticula com a boca, atrás de minha mãe. Renée lança um olhar desconfiado para Edward, depois para mim. E então, sorri.

- Acha que já pode descer para jantarmos todos juntos? - Pergunta para mim.  
- Claro. - Respondo, agradecendo mentalmente por ela não ter notado o clima fluindo entre Edward e eu.

Onde estou com a cabeça? Não posso me deixar abalar desse jeito. Não depois de tudo que ele me fez passar. Sua... _situação_ não vai mudar o que aconteceu durante todos os meses passados.

- Estou perfeitamente bem. - Digo.

- Eu posso...  
- Não precisa, Edward. Descer uma escada não é tão esforço assim.  
- Mas você não pode abusar. - Adverte Alice.  
- Eu sei.

Reviro os olhos e caminho até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa está preparada com o jantar. Me sento no local de sempre e começo a me servir enquanto todos se acomodam em volta da mesa.

- Bella! - Minha mãe me lança um olhar de repreensão e eu a encaro confusa com o garfo a caminho da minha boca. - Onde estão seus modos, querida?  
- O que?  
- Deve esperar que todos se sentem para poder comer.  
- Estou faminta. E caso a senhora não tenha percebido, eu tenho mais alguém para alimentar aqui, sabe. - Digo apontando para minha barriga.

Ela revira os olhos e ri enquanto todos começam a se servir. O jantar foi agradável. Nos sentamos todos na sala depois, e Renée e Alice começam uma conversa animada sobre bebês. Alice está realmente se informando. Diz ela – somente para mim, é claro – que quer ser a melhor tia do mundo. Eu já imagino minha pequena bebê nas mãos de Alice. Ela a fará de boneca, sem dúvida nenhuma. Ela já está até pensando em comprar um enxoval que seria útil para os próximos cinco anos. Alice e sua mania de compras.

Estou perdida em meus devaneios quando ouço Edward falar com Charlie e Renée.

- Eu tenho algo a lhes dizer. - Diz ele.

Eu congelo, sentindo meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Edward. - Murmuro suplicante, entendendo exatamente aonde ele quer chegar.

Ele se levanta da onde está e se senta ao meu lado. Sinto os olhares desconfiados de Charlie e Renée enquanto ele segura na minha mão e respira fundo.

- Eu sou o pai do bebê que Bella está esperando.

Sua voz sai tranquila, mas eu consigo ouvir sua respiração acelerada ao meu lado, seus dedos pulsando sobre os meus. Posso até ouvir as batidas frenéticas que meu coração dá nesse momento em sincronia. Meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca enquanto eu espero que meus pais esbocem alguma reação.

- Isso... - Diz Charlie finalmente, rindo sem humor. - Não teve graça, realmente, Edward.  
- Eu não estou brincando, tio. - Afirma Edward.  
- Eu sabia. - Murmura Renée em choque. - Eu sabia!  
- Mãe...  
- Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho entre vocês. - Reflete, fitando Edward e eu. - Não havia aquela raiva boba e implicância de sempre em seus olhos. Havia algo como... um amor reprimido e mágoas.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Indaga Charlie, sério.  
- Edward está falando a verdade. - Finalmente digo, apertando a mão de Edward. - Ele é o pai do meu bebê.

Vejo os punhos de Charlie se fechando e em questão de segundos ele está agarrando Edward pela gola da camisa.

- Charlie! - Renée tenta o impedir, mas já é tarde demais.  
- Pai! - Suplico. - Solta ele!  
- Ele te engravidou! E você ainda o defende? - Berra Charlie, seus olhos parecem em chamas devorando Edward.

- Ele não fez isso sozinho. Eu me entreguei a ele por pura e espontânea vontade. - Cuspo as palavras, sentindo meu rosto ruborizar. - Nós nos apaixonamos.

Charlie finalmente me encara, mas mantém Edward erguido.

- E onde estava essa paixão quando você apareceu grávida? Onde ele estava durante todo esse tempo?  
- Ele não sabia.  
- Eu fui... - Edward tenta se explicar, mas eu o interrompo.  
- Nós tivemos uma briguinha boba e terminamos. - Minto - Eu voltei para cá e foi então que descobri que estava grávida. Vocês sabem o quanto eu sou orgulhosa. Eu optei por não contar a ele. Foi só isso.  
- Só isso. - Charlie bufa, se afastando. Edward respira um pouco mais aliviado longe de suas mãos. - Uma criança... É isso que você chama de só?  
- Eu fui irresponsável, eu sei. Já tivemos essa conversa, pai. - Murmuro, me sentando de volta no sofá, exausta. - Eu assumi toda a responsabilidade. É isso que venho fazendo desde então.  
- Vocês. - Corrigi-me ele. - Os dois vão assumir toda a responsabilidade.  
- É claro. - Intervê Edward, me abraçando pelo ombro. - Eu não deixaria Bella nesse momento. Vou assumir toda a responsabilidade e ficar ao lado dela, dando apoio em tudo que ela precisar.  
- Isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer, Edward. - Diz Charlie seriamente.

Meu pai respira fundo e então, se senta novamente no sofá. Eu vejo algo em seus olhos... Decepção, talvez. Meu peito se contorce com essa constatação.

- Meu Deus! Como tudo isso foi acontecer? - Questiona Renée, ainda em choque. - Vocês nunca se deram muito bem...  
- É inexplicável, mãe.  
- Já ouviu falar que por trás do ódio, existe um grande amor? - Alice finalmente se pronuncia depois de todo o acontecimento.  
- Eu ainda estou meio chocada. - Confessa Renée. - Meu Deus! Vocês são primos!

- De segundo grau, devo lembrar. O que não chega nem perto de ser um incesto. - Alice tenta descontrair, mas falha.

- Oh, isso é tão errado!  
- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! - Exclamo incrédula. - Com tanta coisa para a senhora se preocupar. Como a minha idade, por exemplo. E a senhora vai se preocupar justo com o que nós somos ou deixamos de ser?  
- Como você esperava que eu fosse agir? É claro que importa quem vocês são. Oh, meu Deus! O que sua vó pensará disso?!  
- Você acha que eu não pensei nela em todo esse tempo? Por que você acha que eu não queria que a família soubesse da minha gravidez? Como eu iria explicar sobre Edward e eu? - Externei todas as minhas dúvidas, meus ombros caindo em exaustão. - Não devia ter acontecido, eu sei. Mas aconteceu e agora a gente vai ter que lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. Pelo bem desse bebê. - Eu alisei minha barriga de forma protetora. - Estou exausta. Podemos conversar melhor amanhã?

**Edward POV**

Bella levanta-se e sobe as escadas, sem dizer mais nada. Um silêncio desconfortável se apossa da sala e assim permanece por longos minutos. Eu não estou arrependido. Muito pelo contrário. Eu estou me sentindo feliz em fazer a coisa certa pela primeira vez. E não é só a questão do que é certo ou errado, eu realmente quis. Eu estou disposto a assumir toda a responsabilidade. E acima de tudo, ficar ao lado de Bella e nossa filha.  
_Nossa filha._ Isso soa perfeito para mim.

- Carlisle sabe...? - Renée murmura, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Ainda não, mas...  
- Na verdade, - intervê Alice. - Nós não sabíamos. Ficamos sabendo quando a senhora falou comigo. Corremos para cá o mais rápido que pudemos. Não quisemos contar toda a história por telefone.

Renée assente e o silêncio volta até que ela e Charlie nos dão boa noite antes de se retirarem para o quarto.

Estou indo para o quarto de hospede, quando vejo a porta do quarto de Bella entreaberta. Não resisto e me aproximo, vendo a dormir tranquilamente em sua cama. Abro a porta, sem fazer ruído e entro no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Me aproximo da cama de Bella e sento-me na beirada, a contemplando. Ela parece um anjo. Um anjo que eu esperei meses para reencontrar. Cada dia parecia uma eternidade sem ela. Mas agora, eu não vou deixá-la. Nunca mais.

Levanto minha mão, levando-a até seu rosto e o acariciando.

- Edward... - Ela abre os olhos lentamente e me fita com suas íris chocolates. - O que vo...?  
- Shh. - Encosto meu dedo em seus lábios, fazendo-a se calar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto nossos olhos estão fixos uns no outros. Eu continuo a acariciar seu rosto e ela fecha os olhos, dando um grande suspiro. Lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos e eu imediatamente as enxugo.

- Bella, por favor, não chore. Eu não posso suportar.

Ela abre os olhos novamente e se senta. Seus braços estão em volta do meu pescoço em questão de segundos. Eu a abraço, sentindo o calor de seu corpo pela primeira vez em meses.

- Eu te amo, Edward. - Ela sussurra com o rosto no vão do meu pescoço. - Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer.

- Bella, olha para mim. - Peço, afagando seu cabelo.

Ela levanta o rosto, me encarando com seus olhos marejados. Seguro nas laterais de seu rosto e olho fundo em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito. Nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer. Eu prometo.

Ela assente e fecha os olhos.

Grudo nossas testas, sentindo sua respiração pesada soprar em meu rosto. Suas mãos tocam em meu cabelo e seus lábios grudam nos meus. Lentamente nossas bocas começam a se mexer. Nossas línguas se movendo numa dança lenta e cheia de amor e saudades.  
Ela não tem noção do quanto eu senti sua falta. Era como se uma parte minha tivesse faltando por longos e torturantes meses. E nesse momento, com o seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, sua pele sob meus dedos, seus lábios sobre os meus, eu me sinto completo novamente._  
_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Bella POV**

_Mês cinco:_

Não é a primeira vez que eu a vejo. Mas é tão especial quanto ouvir seu coração bater pela primeira vez. Cada partezinha do seu corpo já é notável. Sua cabeça, seus bracinhos... Eu mal posso esperar para tê-la em meus braços.  
A mão grudada na minha intensifica o aperto. Eu desvio o olhar do monitor da ultrassonografia e fito Edward ao meu lado. Seus olhos brilham e um sorriso bobo está formado em seus lábios. Ele percebe meu olhar e se vira para mim, alargando seu sorriso.

- É...  
- Incrível. - Completo, sorrindo também.

É a primeira vez que Edward vê nosso bebê. Eu sei exatamente a sensação que ele está vivendo nesse momento. Uma sensação indescritível. Algo que eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir.

- Parabéns, papais. - A médica nos parabeniza. - Pela menininha forte e saudável.  
- É uma menina? - Pergunta Edward, olhando admirado para o monitor.  
- Ao que parece, sim. - Confirma a médica.  
- E está tudo bem com ela?  
- Ela está perfeitamente bem. Não se preocupem.

Meu olhar e de Edward se encontram mais uma vez e juntos sorrimos, emocionados.

- Você já pode se trocar, Bella. - Diz a médica.

Edward me ajuda a levantar da maca. Me troco no banheiro da salinha e nos despedimos da médica em seguida.

É realmente incrível como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos felizes. Já faz um mês desde que Edward e eu voltamos. Está tudo bem e finalmente as coisas parecem estar entrando nos eixos. Edward explicou toda história para seus pais e decidiu trancar a faculdade pelo o resto do semestre para ficar em Seattle ao meu lado. Por um tempo indeterminável. É claro que eles ficaram surpresos. Estupefatos, eu diria. Mas eles acabaram concordando depois de uma longe conversa. Afinal, Edward os convencera de que iria ser uma pessoa melhor ao nosso lado. Meu e de nossa filha. Ele prometera continuar com o tratamento que fazia em Los Angeles e está seguindo todo o processo para se curar do vício para sempre. Não é uma tarefa fácil, mas ele está tentando. E acima de tudo, ele tem força de vontade.  
Esme alugou uma casa na rua em que eu moro para Edward poder ficar durante o tempo em que estiver em Seattle. E ela por sua vez, está ficando uns dias com ele. Alice também queria ficar, mas teve que voltar para LA assim que as férias de final de ano terminaram. Ela não podia mais perder as aulas.

- E então?  
- O que a médica disse?  
- Está tudo bem com o bebê?  
- Já sabem o sexo?

Renée e Esme nos recebem cheias de perguntas assim que colocamos os pés para dentro de casa. Sento no sofá e Edward faz o mesmo, sentando ao meu lado.

- Então... - Começo hesitante.  
- Bella!  
- Calma, vovós. - Diz Edward, divertido.  
- Digam de uma vez.  
- E pare de nos enrolar.

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice e então, voltamos a olhar para elas, que se remexem curiosas no sofá ao lado.

- É uma menina! - Dizemos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Oh, meu Deus!

As duas se levantam e nos abraçam, parabenizando-nos e desejando felicidades e saúde para a nossa bebêzinha. As duas voltam a se sentar em seus lugares com sorrisos nos lábios e olhos brilhando.

- Vocês já pensaram nos nomes? - Pergunta Esme.

**Edward POV**

Olho para Bella, esperando por auxilio. Há vários nomes interessantes. Alguns que eu acho bonitos. Mas Bella e eu nunca conversamos sobre o assunto.

- Renesmee. - Ela murmura, acariciando sua barriga. - Ela vai se chamar Renesmee. Se não tiver nenhum problema para você, é claro. - Diz para mim.

- Renesmee é lindo. Diferente, eu gostei. - Falo sinceramente.

Ela sorri e então, suas bochechas coram quando Renée lhe pergunta o por quê do nome.

- Eu... sonhei com esse nome. - Balbucia, envergonhada. - E bem, um pouco depois me dei conta de algo. - Arqueio uma sobrancelha e nossas mães a olham confusas. - Renesmee... Renée... Esme... - Diz com um sorriso travesso.  
- Oh, Deus!  
- Que lindo!

As duas avós caem no choro ao mesmo tempo que abraçam Bella mais uma vez. Renesmee... sem dúvida, é perfeito. Além de bonito e diferente, é uma homenagem a duas mulheres incríveis e essenciais na minha vida e de Bella. A paparicação é interrompida pelo celular de Bella.

- Ei! - Ela atende. - Sim, acabei de chegar. Adivinha! - Ela afasta o aparelho de sua orelha. Eu consigo ouvir Angela gritando. - Sim, é uma menina. - Um sorriso enorme se forma em seu lindo rosto. Então, de repente, ela fica séria. - Como ele está?

Jake. Bella está falando dele. Uma onda de ciúmes me atravessa. Eu sei que Bella só o considera como um amigo mas não posso evitar me sentir de forma tão raivosa. Ele gosta dela. _Merda_, ele a beijou! Como eu não poderia sentir ciúmes?

Jake não aparece desde o Natal e parte de mim agradece. Outra sente muito por Bella. Ela ficou chateada com a forma como ele reagiu quando descobriu que estávamos juntos novamente. Qual o problema do cara? Eu sei que eu errei muito feio com Bella mas estou tentando me redimir. Eu jamais a machucaria de novo. Eu só quero fazê-la feliz.

.

**Bella POV**

Os lábios de Edward se movem lentamente sobre os meus, tanto quanto suas mãos em meu corpo. Ele está mais carinhoso do que nunca. Sempre com o maior cuidado.  
Eu gosto do jeito carinhoso como ele me trata, mas não posso negar que sinto falta daquele Edward sexy e sedento por sexo.  
Parece uma eternidade desde que transamos pela última vezes. Eu não sentia falta, não por quatro meses. Mas então, ele reapareceu na minha vida, despertando a Bella que só ele conhece. Eu estou desesperada por ele. Por sentir sua pele colada na minha, seus beijos quentes e doces por todo o meu corpo. Eu preciso senti-lo. Meus hormônios estão a flor da pele. E não é apenas o desejo de uma grávida.  
Desço minhas mãos por seu peito, o beijando com mais sofreguidão. Ele solta um suspiro, me fazendo sorrir internamente. Suas mãos se fixam nas laterais do meu rosto enquanto as minhas tentam entrar por sua camiseta cinza.

- Bella...  
- Oi. - Sussurro, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior.  
- O que você está tentando fazer?

Separo nossos lábios e direciono meu olhar para seu peito com vergonha de responder olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu estava pensando... Nós dois. Você e eu. Nós fazermos... Você sabe...

Ele não diz nada. Ergo meu rosto, olhando para ele, ansiosa por uma resposta.

- Ow, Bella... Você está grávida.

**Edward POV**

Bella me olha perplexa por alguns segundos, então vira para o outro lado, dando as costas para mim.

- Bella. - Chamo, abraçando-a por trás.  
- Me deixa. - Diz irritada.

O que eu fiz? Não estou entendendo nada. Me levanto e vou para o outro lado da cama, ficando de frente para ela.

- Olha para mim. - Peço, segurando em seu queixo.  
- O que? - Me encara com os olhos marejados.  
- O que houve? - Pergunto, preocupado.  
- O que houve? - Repete com desdém. - Meu namorado não quer fazer sexo comigo, porque estou gorda. Estou parecendo uma bola gigante. Se antes eu não era sexy, agora com esse barrigão então...

Ela falou rápido demais, soltando o ar pelas ventas. Quando me dou conta do que se trata não posso me segurar. Começo a rir descontroladamente. Bella gorda? Parecendo uma bola gigante? Ela não é sexy? É algum tipo de piada por acaso?

- Edward Cullen! Se você não parar de rir agora, eu não respondo por mim. - Ameaça, me lançando um olhar raivoso.  
- Amor. - Tento parar, acariciando suas bochechas. - Você é muito engraçada, sabia?

Ela ri sem humor, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Ela havia entendido tudo errado.

- Você está linda com esse barrigão. - Digo divertido. - E continua sexy, como sempre foi. O que eu quis dizer com "você está grávida", é que pode ser perigoso. Eu tenho medo te machucar ou machucar a bebê.  
- Sexo não é proibido para grávidas. E você está mentindo quando diz que sou sexy. - Murmura manhosa.  
- Não, não estou. Você é a grávida mais linda e sexy do mundo.

**Bella POV**

- Não minta, Edward. - Digo, tentando controlar o sorriso querendo se formar em meus lábios.  
- Pois para mim, você é a grávida mais perfeita que existe e não se fala mais nisso.

Ele dá um beijo em minha testa e se deita ao meu lado com a cabeça em meu peito. Ele começa a acariciar a minha barriga e a conversar com a nossa bebê. Ele havia pegado o costume de conversar o tempo todo com ela. E eu fico admirada, toda boba, vendo o jeito amoroso como ele a trata.

- A mamãe é a mais perfeita de todas, não é, bebê? - Ele diz antes de distribuir vários beijinhos em minha barriga. - Renesmee, você acha que a mamãe aceitaria jantar com o papai amanhã à noite?

Eu a sinto se movendo em minha barriga e Edward me encara perplexo.

- Você sentiu isso? - Pergunta sorrindo e colocando a minha mão por cima da sua.  
- Aham. - Sussurro, voltando a olhar para minha barriga com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Acho que ela respondeu a sua pergunta.

Sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Lágrimas de emoção ao senti-la se mexer pela primeira vez. Tudo que envolve Renesmee é emocionante demais. Um simples ato como esse faz meu coração se encher de felicidade.

- Bom, agora precisamos saber o que a mamãe irá responder. - Edward diz, acariciando minha barriga e levantando os olhos para me fitar. - E então mamãe mais perfeita do mundo, - Ele segura em minha mão e dá um beijo nas costas dela. - Você aceita sair para jantar comigo?  
- É claro! - Sorrio – Papai mais perfeito do mundo.

Ele sobe seu rosto até o meu e cola nossos lábios. Nós ficamos deitados por um tempo indeterminável, mostrando o quanto nos amamos com caricias e olhares apaixonados.

.

- Você acha que essa roupa está legal? - Pergunto, me olhando no espelho mais uma vez.  
- Está ótima, querida. - Diz Renée, segurando em meu ombro e me olhando através do espelho. - Você está linda.  
- Estou ansiosa. - Confesso, mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior.  
- Relaxe. A noite vai ser maravilhosa.  
- Eu sei.

E eu realmente sei. Mas Edward nunca me convidou para jantar antes. E apesar de eu estar esperando uma filha dele, - o que significa que além de já termos nos beijado, passamos do outro nível – eu me sinto completamente ansiosa, como uma garota no primeiro encontro com o garoto dos seus sonhos.

- Entre. - Diz Renée, após ouvirmos duas batidas na porta do meu quarto.  
- Oi.

Esme entra no quarto com um sorriso enorme esboçado em seu lindo rosto em formato de coração. Ela cumprimenta Renée e depois vem ao meu encontro, me dando um abraço apertado.

- Edward está te esperando lá embaixo.  
- Ok.

Eu respiro fundo enquanto Renée e Esme dão olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Elas me desejam uma boa noite e eu saio do quarto. Edward está ao pé da escada, lindo com um casaco cinza e uma calça escura, me esperando. Ele sorri daquele jeito perfeito, estende a mão e eu a seguro.

- Você está linda. - Ele diz e dá um beijo nas costas da minha mão em seguida. - Perfeita.  
- Obrigada. - Sorrio. - Você não tá nada mal, também.  
- Nada comparado a você, _mademoiselle_.

Ele dá seu sorriso torto e eu fico de boca aberta, totalmente deslumbrada. Desde quando esse ser perfeito sabe falar francês? Ele quer me matar do coração ou algo assim?

- Bella?  
- Oi.  
- Está tudo bem? - Pergunta, preocupado.  
- Hum... Ah, sim. - Murmuro ainda atordoada. - Podemos ir?  
- Claro.

Ele coloca minha mão sobre seu braço e caminhamos para fora de casa. Entro no banco do passageiro – do carro temporário de Edward, um _BMW_ preto – após ele ter aberto a porta para mim, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele entra no carro e dirige até a esquina, parando na frente da casa onde está morando temporariamente.

- Você esqueceu alguma coisa?  
- Feche os olhos.  
- Como? - Questiono, confusa.  
- Confie em mim. - Pede, acariciando meu rosto.  
- Ok.

Dou um grande suspiro e faço o que ele havia me pedido. Ouço ele abrir a porta e fechá-la em seguida. A porta ao meu lado se abre e sinto a mão de Edward tocar na minha. Ele me ajuda a sair do carro e eu caminho para um lugar desconhecido, sendo guiada apenas por ele.  
Meu coração pula frenético em meu peito enquanto o lugar onde Edward me leva parece cada vez mais perto. Estou morrendo de ansiedade e cada minuto faz meu coração avançar até a boca.

- Pronto. - Edward murmura próximo ao meu ouvido, causando arrepios em minha pele. - Pode abrir os olhos.

Hesito por alguns segundo e então abro meus olhos lentamente. Obviamente esperando por algo diferente, um tronco de uma árvore é só o que eu vejo. Eu olho para Edward, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sorri e aponta para cima.

- Oh!

Não é uma árvore qualquer. É uma árvore idêntica a da casa da vovó Marie em San Francisco. Há uma casinha também, muito parecida mas é maior. Uma nostalgia invade meu peito, trazendo lembranças não muito distantes. Eu olho para Edward ao meu lado, que me fita apreensivo.

- Uau. - Eu sorrio. - Por que você não me mostrou antes?  
- Estava esperando pelo momento certo.

Ele intensifica o aperto em minha mão e se aproxima da árvore, me levando junto. Ele me ajuda a subir a escadinha e para na porta da pequena casa.

- Edward, você está me deixando nervosa. - Confesso após vê-lo segurar a porta com hesitação e morder o lábio inferior.  
- Desculpa. - Sorri, um pouco mais tranquilo.

Ele abre a porta e eu entreabro minha boca, completamente deslumbrada. O lugar está apenas iluminado por duas velas posicionadas no centro de uma mesa pequena e baixa com um lindo arranjo de flores, duas bandejas, um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de alguma bebida que eu não consigo identificar. Um aroma agradável de rosas do campo invade minhas narinas e eu me viro, sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha, para olhar Edward.

- Eu não consigo esperar até o final do jantar. - Diz após respirar fundo.

Ele se ajoelha em minha frente, tira uma caixinha preta do bolso do casaco e abre, deixando à mostra o anel mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

_Oh, meu Deus!_

- Isabella Marie Swan, - ele segura minha mão e olha intensamente em meus olhos. - Eu prometo te amar e te fazer feliz todos os dias da minha vida. Você aceita se casar comigo?

.

.

* * *

Oi meninas!  
Tão bom vê esses dois finalmente juntos e felizes, não é mesmo? A partir de agora é só alegria! Chega de mimimi, chega de brigas, chega de drama! Esse Edward não é coisa mais linda falando com a Renesmee e pedindo a Bella em casamento? Amo!

Enfim, queria dizer que estou postando uma fic nova - na verdade, ela é da mesma época que essa aqui e já está concluída. Se chama British Temptation e é basicamente a história de uma Bella que precisa a todo custo esquecer de um amor proíbido. Será que ela vai conseguir? Eu duvido! Bom, se alguém tiver curiosidade de ler, é só ir no meu perfil. O prólogo já está postado.

E mais uma vez um super obrigado pelos comentários! Amo, amo, amo! É o que me dá ânimo para continuar postando (;


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu estou perplexa. Meu coração bate acelerado em meu peito e eu mal consigo respirar. A imagem de Edward ajoelhado em minha frente com um lindo anel, me pedindo em casamento é perfeita demais para ser verdade.  
Ele me encara apreensivo, esperando por uma resposta. Isso é a mais pura realidade. Eu vou me casar com Edward Cullen.

- É tudo que eu mais quero na minha vida.

Minha voz saiu firme e emocionada por entre meus lábios abertos em um sorriso gigantesco. Edward sorri ao ouvir minha resposta e tira o anel da caixinha, levando-o até meu dedo anelar. Ele o desliza por meu dedo, dá um beijo no mesmo local com devoção e levanta, vindo de encontro ao meus lábios.  
Seus lábios se movem sobre os meus com amor e intensidade. Eu mergulho minhas mãos em seu cabelo bronze enquanto as dele envolvem minha cintura. Eu estou muito, muito, muito feliz. E nada será o suficiente para descrever o quanto. Parecem que fogos de artifício brilham sobre nós enquanto nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

- O jantar vai esfriar. - Sussurra em um tom divertido, entre meus lábios.  
- Podemos pular ele se você quiser. - Mordo levemente seu lábio inferior.  
- Bella. Bella. Bella. - Ele separa nossos lábios, mas mantém seus braços em volta da minha cintura.  
- Ah, Edward. - Eu suspiro. - Estou quase seis meses sem... você sabe. Estou pirando aqui.

Eu não tinha me dado conta do que eu havia dito, até que Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Exclamo, envergonhada, levando minha mão até a boca.  
- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, amor. - Diz Edward, acariciando minhas bochechas coradas. - Eu também estou na mesma situação que você.  
- Jura? - Indago de sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Claro! Ou você acha que eu seria capaz de ficar com alguém depois de você?  
- Você é homem...

- Eu te amo, Isabella. - Ele segura firme nas laterais do meu rosto. - Eu não seria capaz de ficar com ninguém além de você.  
- Eu sei.

E eu realmente sei. Eu confio nele agora, completamente.

- Bem, eu adoraria que você experimentasse o jantar que eu preparei, mas se você...  
- Você que preparou o jantar? - Pergunto, surpresa.  
- Com a ajuda da minha mãe. - Confessa, abrindo seu sorriso torto, o meu preferido.  
- Uau! Meu noivo cheio de dotes culinários. - Digo orgulhosa. - Preciso ver isso.  
- Eu posso te mostrar outros dotes essa noite, também. - Sussurra em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo estremecer.  
- Não me provoque, Edward Cullen.

Sinto sua risada em meu pescoço e em seguida seus lábios tomam os meus em um beijo casto. Uma hora depois já terminamos nosso jantar e Edward me ajuda a descer para irmos para dentro de sua casa. Ele insiste em me carregar no colo até seu quarto. O quarto também está iluminado apenas por velas e pétalas de rosas forram a cama. Tudo está perfeito. Essa é a melhor noite da minha vida até agora.

- Você é o homem mais perfeito do mundo. - Sussurro enquanto ele me deita na cama e se posiciona com cuidado em cima de mim.  
- Você é a minha vida, Bella.

Seus lábios percorrem lentamente meu corpo. Torturando cada pedaço da minha pele em brasa. Havia tanto tempo que eu não sentia seu toque dessa maneira. Eu sinto cada célula clamar, gritar desesperadamente por ele. Por senti-lo mais perto. Por senti-lo em mim.  
Edward levanta ficando de joelhos na cama. Tira primeiro o casaco, depois começa a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa. Meus olhos seguem cada botão desabotoado, famintos pela pele que vai sendo exposta. Ele joga a camisa em um canto qualquer do quarto e suas mãos vão em direção à sua calça.  
Primeiro o cinto, os botões... A lentidão está me matando. Fico sentada na cama e levo minhas mãos até o cós da calça dele. Deslizo o zíper e abaixo a calça, junto com sua _boxer_ vermelha, deixando sua excitação à mostra.  
Antes que eu possa tocá-lo, suas mãos alcançam meu ombro, me empurrando com cuidado. Eu deito novamente na cama e Edward toma meus lábios com paixão. Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças. Edward me conquistou de uma forma arrebatadora. Eu estou totalmente rendida ao seus encantos. Nada poderá mudar isso.

- Se eu te machucar, você me avisa. - Apesar do amor e desejo, há uma certa preocupação em seus olhos. - Por favor.

Eu prometo. Mesmo sabendo que não há por que se preocupar. E eu confirmo quando o sinto me preencher. Não há dor. Há amor e prazer. Junto com todas as sensações que só Edward é capaz de me proporcionar. Eu me sinto completa.  
Somos um só. Mais uma vez. E nada, nem ninguém será capaz de nos separar. Ele é minha alma gêmea, minha metade da laranja ou qualquer outra coisa clichê dos romances. Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

- Uau. - Sussurro ofegante enquanto Edward me abraça pela cintura, me puxando para mais perto.  
- Eu não te machuquei, não é?  
- Aquele orgasmo e gemidos pareceram de dor para você?  
- Oh, Deus! O que você fez com a minha Bella? - Ele percebe meu sorriso de orelha a orelha e dá um beijo em meu pescoço.  
- Isso tudo parece um sonho. - Olho o anel de noivado em meu dedo.  
- Isso é a mais pura realidade, meu amor.

Seus lábios tocam os meus em um beijo apaixonado. Ficamos nessa posição por indetermináveis horas, nos amando e nos beijando com carinho.

- Eu acho que nós poderíamos esperar Renesmee nascer. - Comento, me aconchegando mais em seus braços.  
- O que você decidir estará ótimo para mim. - Diz, colocando uma mecha de cabelo meu para atrás da orelha.  
- Talvez seja o melhor. Eu já estou com quase seis meses. Vai ser difícil achar um vestido que caiba em mim. E além do mais, um casamento não se prepara de uma hora para outra.  
- Não mesmo. Ainda mais quando se tem Alice Cullen como organizadora.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Encaro-o com os olhos arregalados. - Não me diga que... Oh! Você...  
- Todo mundo já sabe. - Sorri abertamente. - Inclusive já pedi a sua mão ao seus pais.  
- Como um bom cavalheiro. - Sorrio de volta, revirando os olhos.  
- Liguei para Alice, disse o que eu faria. Ela quase estourou meus tímpanos. - Eu solto uma gargalhada com a imagem de Alice recendo a notícia pelo telefone. - Disse que eu tinha que deixá-la organizar nosso casamento. Ou ela nunca me perdoaria.  
- Nada ameaçadora, huh?

- Aquela anã! - Resmunga, revirando os olhos. - Eu disse que por mim não haveria problema. Mas que falaria com você, antes de tudo.  
- Por mim não tem problema também. Alice fará um grande trabalho.

Eu sinceramente não entendo nada sobre casamento. E ter Alice ao meu lado, me ajudando será ótimo. Eu sei que ela é boa em organizar festas. Todas as suas festas sempre foram um sucesso. E dessa vez ela não fará diferente.  
Mas acima de tudo, eu quero que o casamento tenha a minha cara e de Edward. Tudo do nosso jeito e gosto.

_._

_Mês sete: _

- Nós temos uma novidade.

Essa é a primeira frase que eu ouço ao chegar em casa após uma manhã de caminhada ao lado de Edward. Eu já estou com sete meses. E de acordo com a médica, exercícios físicos são fundamentais na gestação. Nada muito exaustivo, é claro. Uma caminhada curta por dia é o suficiente.  
Eu adoro, sinceramente. Edward sempre me acompanha, o que me anima ainda mais. Ele vem me acordar todas as manhãs, tomamos café da manhã juntos, caminhamos no parque próximo ao centro, almoçamos e depois ele vai para a clinica onde faz seu tratamento para se livrar da dependência química.  
Ele não precisou se internar, graças à deus. Ele já havia passado pelo processo de internação antes. Foi uma recaída e a dependência não é intensa como da primeira vez. Edward está cada dia mais livre de seu vício. Em questão de semanas, ele será um homem completamente limpo. Para sempre.

- Novidade? Que novidade? - Pergunto ao me sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa da cozinha, onde Charlie e Renée se encontram.

Eles lançam olhares e sorrisos cúmplices, me deixando curiosa.

- Desembuchem. - Peço, mordendo um pedaço de maçã que eu pegara na cesta de frutas em cima da mesa.  
- Eu consegui uma proposta de emprego. - Diz Charlie. - Muito boa, por sinal.  
- Oh, pai. Isso é realmente ótimo.  
- Mas não é só isso, querida. - Interrompe-me Renée.  
- Me ofereceram a vaga de chefe de uma grande delegacia em... San Francisco.

- Oh, meu Deus!  
- E eu vou aceitar. Eu sei que você nunca gostou de ter saído de lá.

Levanto da cadeira e caminho a curta distância entre nós, abraçando-os.

- Vamos voltar para casa, Bell. - Diz Renée, empolgada.  
- Obrigada, pai. - Eu dou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Charlie.

_._

_Mês oito:_

Um mês depois já estamos de mudança para San Francisco. Eu estou muito alegre e entusiasmada em voltar. Viverei perto da minha família, no lugar onde eu nasci e vivi toda a minha infância. E Renesmee terá esse mesmo privilégio.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Bella. - Diz Angela, me dando um abraço apertado.  
- Eu também.  
- Queria tanto estar presente quando Renesmee nascesse. Mas com todas as provas, não haverá como.  
- Mas você a verá no meu casamento. Vou ficar esperando por você.  
- Estarei lá, com certeza. - Promete sorrindo.

Meu pai terminou de colocar as últimas malas no carro com a ajuda de Edward. O resto ficou responsável pela transportadora de mudança.

- Temos que ir, Bella. - Diz Edward, se posicionando ao meu lado.  
- Se cuida, Angie. - Abraço-a mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos.  
- Você também. - Diz e se vira para Edward. - Cuide bem dela, ok?  
- Eu irei.  
- Obrigada, Angie. - Agradeço, deixando as lágrimas insistentes rolarem. - Por tudo.  
- Somos amigas, lembra? - Ela limpa as lágrimas que escorreram por sua face. - Estarei sempre aqui para o que você precisar.

Angela foi tão boa comigo. Apenas um obrigado nunca será o suficiente para agradecer o que ela fez por mim. Todo seu apoio foi muito importante. Sem ela, meus pais e Renesmee, eu não teria forças para passar por toda aquela fase ruim. Eu sentirei falta dela. Mas nunca perderemos contato. Sempre nos falaremos por telefone e daremos um jeito de nos vermos quando houver tempo.

- Bella! - Eu fico surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Jake e viro, vendo-o correndo ao meu encontro.

- Jake. - Murmuro.

- Me desculpa, Bella. Eu fui um completo idiota. Eu deveria ter respeitado sua decisão e não ter dado as costas como eu fiz. - Ele fala muito rápido e eu não posso deixar de sorrir com sua afobação. - Eu quero que você seja feliz. E se ele te faz feliz... - Um aceno para Edward me faz perceber que Jake está sendo sincero. - Eu te apoio completamente.

- Oh, Jake. - Eu o abraço, emocionada. É tão bom ter meu melhor amigo de volta.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui. Você sempre pode contar comigo, como um amigo, como um irmão, ok?

- Eu digo o mesmo. - Sorrio.

- Ah, eu amo vocês. - Angela nos agarra pelo pescoço, tornando nosso abraço coletivo. Nós rimos e choramos ao mesmo tempo. Sentirei tanta saudade deles.

- Desculpa estragar o momento, meninos. Mas temos que pegar a estrada. - Meu pai diz.

Nós todos nos despedimos e antes de entrar no carro junto com minha família, eu vi um aperto amigável de mão entre Edward e Jake.

- Cuida muito bem delas, Cullen.

- Eu sempre irei, Black.

A viagem foi tranquila. Dormi a maioria do tempo com Edward afagando meu cabelo enquanto eu me apoiava em seu ombro. Sinto que estou a caminho de uma nova fase. Uma fase feliz e de dias cada vez melhores.

- Oh, meus queridos.

Vovó Marie está nos esperando na porta de casa, assim que chegamos. Mal terminamos a mudança na nova casa e fomos correndo para a casa dela, onde há um jantar em família. Inclusive tio Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Emmett estão presentes.

- Bella! - Alice vem quicando em minha direção. - Oh, sua barriga cresceu ainda mais. Que linda!  
- Oh, caramba! - Emmett tem seus olhos arregalados para mim. Ele aponta para minha barriga. - _Isso_ é de verdade, mesmo?  
- Não chame nossa sobrinha assim, idiota. - Alice dá um tapa na testa dele arrancando risos de todos.  
- Essa nossa família... - Murmura Edward, abraçado a mim.  
- É louca, mas ainda a melhor. - Completo sorrindo.

**Edward POV**

Estou feliz em ter minha família reunida e principalmente por estar ao lado da garota que eu tanto amo. Carlisle tem uma ótima posição no hospital em que trabalha e por isso pôde tirar alguns dias de folga, trazendo Esme e meus irmãos para passarem alguns dias em nossa cidade natal.  
O dia foi agradável e Bella passou a maioria do tempo sendo paparicada por todos. Renesmee já é muito querida por cada um antes mesmo de sua chegada. Só de pensar que em poucas semanas ela estará em meus braços, causa uma alegria e um nervosismo indescritíveis.  
Eu nunca lidei com criança e sinceramente não sei ao certo como cuidar de uma, o que me faz surtar internamente às vezes. Mas eu estou feliz com a chegada da minha pequena e farei o possível e o impossível para ser o melhor pai do mundo para ela.  
_Pai._ Nunca pensei que seria um tão cedo e ainda mais ser tão feliz com isso.  
Quando esse pensamento passa pela minha mente, não posso conter um sorriso e minhas mãos que insistem em acariciar o ventre de Bella. Ela dorme tranquilamente ao meu lado, seu cabelo castanho está espalhado pelo travesseiro e ela mantém uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Ela parece um anjo. _Meu anjo._

A cada dia eu me apaixono mais por ela e pelo seu jeito único de ser. Eu sou um homem único e exclusivamente de Bella Swan. Em pouco tempo estaremos casados e isso só dará o toque final para completar o mais óbvio dos fatos, de que somos um do outro.

- Boa noite, meus amores. - Sussurro dando um beijo na testa e outro na barriga de Bella.

Sinto Renesmee se mexer sob meu toque e sorrio ao saber que esse ato significa que ela me reconhece. Sabe quem eu sou. E isso é tudo que eu preciso para poder me entregar a doce escuridão de meu sono, onde eu posso sonhar com ela em meus braços e nos de Bella.

.

- Sem sono? - Meu pai pergunta.

Estou sentado na beira da piscina, pensando no sonho que eu tive algumas horas antes e desde então não consegui voltar a dormir. Carlisle senta ao meu lado.

- Sabe... - Fito o chão, tentando achar as palavras certas para descrever o que eu estou sentindo. - Às vezes, eu acho que não sou o cara certo para Bella. Tenho medo de falhar e fazê-la sofrer novamente e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso. E Renesmee... Elas são minha vida.

Carlisle coloca seu braço em volta do meu ombro, apertando de uma forma confortante.

- Quando você me ligou, dizendo o que havia acontecido entre você e Bella, eu pensei que era mais uma das suas confusões. - Confessa e eu o encaro para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. - Mas com o tempo e a maneira como você falava e agia, me fez acreditar que finalmente você havia mudado. Que havia voltado a ser aquele Edward que eu tive em meus braços por diversas vezes. Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho. Da pessoa que você se tornou. E tenho certeza que você será um ótimo marido e pai.

Suas palavras me emocionam. Eu fico extremamente feliz em ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca do homem que eu mais admiro no mundo. Meu herói, meu pai.

- Me desculpa! - Eu o abraço com força. - Por tudo que fiz você e mamãe sofrer. Se eu pudesse...

- Não vamos mais falar disso, filho. É passado! - Diz passando as mãos carinhosamente em minhas costas. - Vamos nos concentrar no presente; no aqui e agora. E assim fazer com que o futuro seja melhor.

Sorrio, assentindo e ficamos por um tempo abraçados, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Tudo que precisava ser dito foi dito. E ter meu pai ao meu lado, confiando em mim, é o que eu precisava para tirar qualquer dúvida do que eu poderia ser futuramente.  
Eu não falharei novamente. Darei meu melhor como filho, irmão, marido e principalmente como pai. Eu não poderei falhar com Renesmee, eu serei um exemplo para ela, assim como meu pai é para mim.

- Acho que está na hora de acordar Bella. - Falo, me levantando.

Carlisle levanta também e juntos caminhamos até à sala, onde todos conversam animadamente. São oito da manhã e o pessoal já está a mil por hora. É incrível a hiperatividade da minha família.

- Bom dia, maninho. - Sauda Alice animadíssima, como de costume. - Onde está minha cunhadinha, esperando minha sobrinha queridinha?

Corrigindo: Alice está muito mais animada do que o normal.

- Está dormindo. - Respondo e vou em direção às escadas. - Vou acordá-la.

Subo as escadas e quando estou passando pelo corredor um grito ecoa próximo. Corro em direção ao quarto de Bella e a encontro sentada na cama, segurando em sua barriga, sua expressão um misto de surpresa e ansiedade.

- O que foi, meu amor? - Indago, preocupado, segurando com uma mão seu rosto e com a outra sua barriga.

Ela me encara, um pouco atordoada e sussurra:

- Eu acho que a minha ___bolsa_ estourou_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Oi meninas lindas. Tudo bem?

Ahhhhh, a bolsa estorou! Correeeee! Hahahaha

Sério, como não amar esse Edward? Ele mudou tanto, me sinto como uma mãe orgulhosa. Acho um amor o carinho dele com a Renesmee e como ele fica preocupado em ser o melhor pai para ela. Alguém duvida que ele não vai ser?

Mais dois capítulos e o epílogo e a fic acaba. Já tô me sentindo tristinha em me despedir dessa fic mais uma vez :(

Mas vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Meu super obrigada pelos comentários. Amo!

Bom começo de semana (:


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

- Edward?

Petrificado. Essa é a melhor palavra para me descrever nesse momento. Estou petrificado, encarando Bella, totalmente em choque e sem saber o que fazer.

_A bolsa estourou! A bolsa estourou! A bolsa estourou!_Eu grito mentalmente.

- EDWARD! - Bella praticamente grita na minha cara.  
- Oi. - Respondo atordoado.  
- Estou tendo um filho aqui. LITERALMENTE! Dá para você fazer alguma coisa, pelo amor de DEUS?!

Ok, não há tempo para eu surtar internamente. Bella já está surtando o suficiente por nós dois. A pego no colo e ela se agarra em meu pescoço enquanto a carrego para fora do quarto. Ela geme baixo e aperta os olhos com força, me deixando preocupado.

- Bella, você está...?

Antes que eu termine de falar, um batalhão de perguntas chega aos meus ouvidos, junto com nossos familiares a nossa volta.

- CHEGA! - Grita Bella, fazendo todos se calarem. - Me levem a um hospital para eu ter minha filhinha, POR FAVOR!

Eu não espero que ela fale duas vezes e a levo até a garagem, colocando a sentada no banco do passageiro do meu _Volvo_ que foi trazido de LA até aqui por Carlisle dias antes. Alice vem correndo atrás de nós trazendo a mala de Bella.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. - Tranquilizo-a, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Ela suspira, assentindo, e eu ligo o carro, saindo o mais rápido possível da garagem para ir em direção ao hospital que meu pai trabalhava quando morava em San Francisco.  
Eu estou nervoso, muito nervoso. Mas não quero piorar a situação em que Bella se encontra, então tento parecer o mais tranquilo possível. Ela precisa de mim ao seu lado nesse momento, dando-lhe força no dia mais especial de nossas vidas.

- Estou com medo. - Confessa entre sussurros enquanto é levada para a sala de parto.  
- Não precisa ter medo. - Murmuro, segurando forte em sua mão que se mantém grudada na minha. - Vai dar tudo certo. E logo, logo teremos nossa pequena em nossos braços.

Realmente não havia motivos para temer e eu tive certeza disso quando o choro de Renesmee ecoou pela sala. O médico a coloca nos braços de Bella, que chora emocionada.  
Passamos por tantos obstáculos, por tantas barreiras para estarmos juntos. E aqui está nossa recompensa. A melhor que poderíamos receber em toda nossa vida.  
Esse ser tão pequeno é algo tão sublime, tão imensamente especial que tudo que eu posso dizer não será o suficiente para descrevê-lo. Renesmee é a criatura mais linda, mais adorável que eu já vi. Ela é como mais nada no mundo.  
Lágrimas de felicidade escorrem de meus olhos quando a tenho em meus braços e sei que a partir desse momento, nada mais será o mesmo. Eu serei tudo para minha pequena e darei o mundo pela sua segurança e felicidade.

**Bella POV**

Não há palavras para descrever esse momento tão especial e único em minha vida. A sensação de ter minha filha em meus braços pela primeira vez é emocionante demais para que eu consiga controlar minhas lágrimas.  
Ela é tão pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo tão especial. Seu corpo pequeno e frágil está coberto por uma camada de sangue e ela não chora mais. Ela é linda, seu rosto é perfeito, como de um anjo. _Nosso_ anjo. O fruto do amor que existe entre Edward e eu.  
Nada mais será o mesmo. É um novo começo, uma nova vida. Onde eu farei de tudo pela felicidade e a segurança do ser mais importante da minha vida. Onde Renesmee, Edward e eu seremos uma família e construiremos um futuro juntos.  
Todo o medo, a insegurança de ser mãe tão cedo, o desespero... Tudo desapareceu, ficou para trás. Todas as coisas ruins ficaram no passado e o agora é só o que importa. Renesmee é só que importa.  
Sorrio para Edward ao meu lado, que nos olha com admiração e lágrimas nos olhos. Ele foi tão amoroso, me passando a tranquilidade e confiança que eu precisava, segurando em minha mão o tempo todo.

- Ela é tão perfeita. - Sussurra passando a mão levemente nas bochechas rosada de Renesmee. - Igual a você.

Eu balanço a cabeça, sorrindo largamente.

A enfermeira pega Renesmee para que possa limpá-la e dar os devidos cuidados, e eu sou transferida para um quarto, onde minha família espera ansiosa. Sou cercada de perguntas e eles só sossegam quando a enfermeira traz Renesmee para sua primeira amamentação.  
Pego-a no colo e com a ajuda de Renée e Esme a seguro da maneira correta para poder amamentá-la enquanto todos olham admirados para a mais nova integrante da família, principalmente o pai coruja ao meu lado.

**Dois meses depois:  
**  
- Vocês ouviram o que eu disse? - Alice questiona.  
- Não. - Eu e Edward respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Estamos na sala da casa dos meus pais em San Francisco. Alice está a todo vapor com a organização do casamento, sempre perguntando a nossa opinião antes de dar o próximo passo. E nesse dia não é diferente, o único porém é que Edward e eu estamos concentrados – e bobos - demais olhando Renesmee sorrir para nós, que não ouvimos nada do que Alice falara.  
Renesmee já está com dois meses e já se nota os traços que foram herdados de Edward e outros de mim. Sua pele é clara, como uma de boneca de porcelana, seus olhos são em um tom de chocolate – assim como os meus -, e seu cabelo de um tom bronze, iguais aos de Edward. Sem dúvida, ela é nossa.

Edward está morando temporariamente na casa dos meus pais. Ele disse que ficaria na casa da vovó - que não é muito longe da casa onde meus pais estão morando -, mas Renée insistiu que ele ficasse em nossa casa, dizendo que eu precisaria dele nas noites em claro dos primeiros meses de Renesmee – o que não aconteceu, já que ela não chora muito e raramente acorda na madrugada.  
Poder ficar na mesma casa que Renesmee e eu deixou Edward obviamente muito feliz. Ficar perto de nós é tudo que ele mais quer. Aproveitar cada segundo ao nosso lado.  
Tanto sua vida pessoal, quanto a acadêmica estão caminhando perfeitamente bem. Ele voltará a estudar, dessa vez na mesma universidade onde eu fui aceita. Nossas aulas começam no próximo mês quando o novo ano letivo começar – e ainda não estou preparada para ficar horas diárias longe de Renesmee. Edward transferiu-se de Los Angeles para San Francisco, onde sua carta de transferência foi aceita com êxito. Em menos de dois anos, ele poderá ir para a escola de medicina. Podendo assim, seguir a mesma profissão que seu pai.

- Vocês precisam ir à confeitaria escolher o sabor do bolo. - Diz Alice, despertando-me de meus devaneios e anotando algo em sua agenda inseparável. - E Bella, amanhã terá que ir fazer a prova do seu vestido.  
- Certo. - Concordo sem tirar os olhos de Edward fazendo carinho na barriga de Renesmee.

Não há passatempo melhor do que ver Edward brincar com a nossa filha. Ele é tão fofo e carinhoso com ela, sempre tão atencioso. Alguns meses atrás, se alguém me dissesse que ele seria um pai maravilhoso, eu não acreditaria.

- E à propósito... - Ela acrescenta. - Papai chega de Los Angeles hoje à noite. Quer todos reunidos na casa da vovó para um jantar.  
- Acha que ele tem algo a dizer? - Questiona Edward.  
- Acho que sim. Só espero que não venha para me levar embora. Estou adorando essa temporada aqui. E além do mais, estou aproveitando minhas férias antes do meu primeiro ano na _UCLA_ e Jasper está vindo me ver quase todos os finais de semana.

- Não precisa de mais nada, não é? - Digo, fazendo-a sorrir apaixonada.

- Não há motivos para o papai te levar embora.

- Tomara. Não saio daqui até ver o resultado final e perfeito do casamento de vocês. E sei que vovó está amando me ter por essas semanas em sua casa.

- Sempre modesta. - Ironiza Edward.

- Sou sincera, maninho. - Sorri Alice, convencida.

Edward revira os olhos e volta sua atenção para nossa pequena em seus braços.

...

- Ohh, que coisa mais linda da vovó. - Encanta-se Esme, pegando Renesmee do meu colo.

Charlie, Renée, Renesmee, Edward e eu acabamos de chegar na casa da vovó Marie, onde Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice e vovó Marie nos esperávamos.

- Tão parecida com vocês quando eram pequenos. Parece uma princesinha.

- Para de babar na mini Cullen, mãe. - Brinca Emmett. - Agora, me deixe pegá-la.

- Você sabe segurar um bebê por acaso, ursão? - Provoca Alice.

- Lógico! - Gaba-se e se aproxima de Esme, pegando Renesmee de seu colo. - Lindinha do titio.

- Um brutamontes desse todo bobo segurando uma criança. Imagina quando Rosalie tiver o deles...  
- Bate na madeira, anã! - Grita Emmett, sobressaltado, fazendo todos rirem da sua expressão cômica. - Sou muito novo para ser pai.  
- O jantar está pronto, crianças. - Anuncia a matriarca da família.  
- Vou colocar Renesmee para dormir. - Digo, pegando Renesmee do colo de Emmett. - E já acompanho vocês.  
- Eu te ajudo.

Edward coloca o braço sobre meus ombros enquanto caminhamos em direção à escada e os outros se dirigem à sala de jantar. O quarto que me pertencia na casa da minha avó está exatamente do jeito que eu o deixei na última vez em que estive aqui, exceto pelo pequeno berço posicionado ao lado da minha cama. Vovó fez questão de comprá-lo para quando Renesmee visitasse-a tivesse aonde descansar. Coloco Renesmee delicadamente no berço e a encaro com ternura. A cada dia que passa, ela fica mais linda. E meu amor imenso por ela cresce ainda mais.

- Eu amo vocês. - Declara Edward, envolvendo minha cintura e encostando seu queixo em meu ombro.  
- E nós amamos você.

Oh, como as coisas mudaram em apenas um ano. Como nós dois mudamos desde a última vez que estivemos nesse quarto.

Edward me vira de frente para ele. Seus lábios tocam os meus com delicadeza e eu automaticamente agarro em seus cabelos. Meu coração explode de felicidade a cada segundo próximo a Edward. E embora falte um mês para o nosso casamento, eu já sei que estamos unidos para sempre.

- Acho que vamos nos atrasar. - Sussurra entre meus lábios.

E antes que eu pergunte o por quê, ele segura em minhas coxas e me impulsiona em direção ao seu colo. Envolvo sua cintura com minhas pernas e agarro em seu pescoço, sorrindo com seu gesto repentino.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele dá um sorriso maroto e carrega-me até a cama, deitando-me delicadamente no colchão macio. Seus lábios tomam os meus mais uma vez e eu esqueço que estão nos esperando no andar de baixo. Esqueço de tudo e todos enquanto a língua de Edward acaricia a minha com amor.

...

- Vocês demoraram. - Murmura Alice quando me sento ao seu lado na sala de jantar.

- Renesmee demorou para dormir. - Lanço um olhar cúmplice para Edward.

- Sei, sei.

Eles dão continuidade ao jantar deles enquanto Edward e eu começamos o nosso. O tempo passa rápido entre uma conversa animada e outra. Por um momento fico preocupada com Renesmee sozinha, mas logo a preocupação esvai-se quando Meg termina de nos servir a sobremesa e sobe até o quarto para ficar de olho na minha pequena.

- Então, o que tem de tão importante para nos dizer, pai? - Questiona Emmett.

- Bem... - Começa Carlisle. - Eu decidi que está na hora de abrir minha própria clínica.

- Isso é ótimo, meu filho. - Diz vovó Marie, orgulhosa.

- Mas não é só isso. - Intervê Esme, sorrindo abertamente, e lançando um olhar cúmplice ao marido.

- Parem com isso. - Retruca Alice, revirando os olhos. - Estão me deixando curiosa.  
- Acho que não deveríamos ter saído daqui. - Reflete Carlisle com um tom de suspense na voz.  
- Mas a oferta de LA era realmente boa. - Comenta Edward, parecendo confuso.  
- Pensamos que estava dando tudo certo. - Acrescenta Emmett.  
- Sim, foi uma ótima oportunidade. - Concorda Carlisle. - Mas nosso lugar é aqui, ao lado da nossa família. E acho que abrir minha clínica na cidade onde eu nasci e cresci, além de ser um grande negócio, é extremamente agradável.  
- E o que isso significa?  
- Você ainda pergunta, Emm? - Alice olha incrédula para o irmão mais velho. - Papai e mamãe vão voltar para San Francisco e é para cá que vamos vir em todos os feriados da faculdade.  
- Oh, meu Deus!

Todos olhamos para vovó Marie, percebendo as lágrimas que escorrem de seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso enorme está esboçado em seus lábios.

- Muito obrigada por fazer essa velha senhora feliz. - Diz sorrindo para todos nós. - Vocês não sabem a imensidão da minha felicidade em ter todos vocês próximos de mim novamente.

Por um bom tempo vovó Marie continua agradecendo-nos e dizendo o quanto está feliz em ter sua família, a única coisa que lhe importa no mundo, reunida novamente. Todos obviamente compartilhamos de sua alegria. Família é algo importante na vida um de ser humano; seu porto seguro para todas as horas. E na nossa família não é diferente.

...

O café da manhã é preparado por minha mãe e por mim – estou treinando meus dotes na cozinha para um futuro muito próximo. Alice chegará em alguns minutos e eu tenho que me alimentar rapidamente antes de ir fazer a prova do meu vestido de noiva.

O vestido foi uma das primeiras coisas a serem escolhidas para o casamento. Só de ter visto-o já foi algo mágico, eu mal posso esperar para vesti-lo para Edward.

- Coma devagar, querida. - Diz Renée enquanto se serve de bacon com ovos.

- Preciso estar pronta quando Alice chegar ou ela irá me matar por me atrasar. Temos horário no ateliê.

- Ela não chegou ainda, então relaxe.

- Estou ansiosa. - Confesso após dar uma colherada no meu cereal. - Quero ver como irá ficar em mim agora, antes do retoque final.

- Aposto que ficará maravilhoso. - Dá uma piscadela. - Onde está Edward?

- No quarto, arrumando Renesmee. Irei levá-la comigo. Quero aproveitar para comprar o vestidinho que ela irá usar na cerimônia. - Conto animada.

- Bom dia. - Saúda Edward, entrando na cozinha com Renesmee no colo.

Deposita um beijo singelo nos meus lábios e senta ao meu lado. Como eu já terminei de tomar meu café da manhã, pego Renesmee no colo para que ele possa tomar o dele.

Como havíamos combinado, às nove e meia em ponto Alice está em minha casa, pronta para irmos resolver alguns preparativos do meu casamento e em especial meu vestido de noiva.  
Me despeço da minha mãe e Edward, e Alice e eu vamos em direção ao ateliê – que fica no centro da cidade –, onde o estilista nos espera. Renesmee fica o tempo todo em seu carrinho, que Alice balança devagar, dormindo tranquilamente enquanto a costureira marca as medidas que devem ser ajustadas mais tarde em meu vestido.  
Uma hora estamos em um ateliê, para eu experimentar meu vestido, e em outra estamos na floricultura, vendo as flores que irão ser usadas para decorar a cerimônia. O dia é corrido, cheios de preparativos que ainda precisam ser acertados.  
Eu não consigo entender como Alice tem tanto pique para organizar festas. São tantas coisas que precisam ser resolvidas. Buffet, convite, flores, músicos para a festa, decoração e mais um milhão de coisas.

- Acho que nasci para isso. - Ela diz enquanto lanchamos na praça de alimentação do shopping.  
- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. - Confesso, soltando um longo suspiro. - Acho que piraria no primeiro dia.  
- Eu sei que... - Começa Alice, mas então é interrompida por uma voz grave.  
- Bella, Alice.

Nós duas viramos no mesmo instante, reconhecendo a figura de James, sorrindo simpático.

- Ei James. - Cumprimentamos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vocês sumiram. - Diz James, dando um beijo no rosto de Alice e no meu.  
- O verão acabou e tivemos que voltar para casa. - Justifico e logo minha atenção vai para Renesmee que agora despertou de seu longo sono. - Acordou, pequena dorminhoca.

Acaricio sua bochechas miúda com o sorriso bobo que sempre se forma em meus lábios quando olho para ela.

- Quem é essa menininha linda? - Pergunta James, curvando-se para ver Renesmee.

- Minha filha. - Sorrio orgulhosa.

- Sua filha? - Pergunta estupefato. - Uau, que surpresa!

- Para nós também foi, acredite. - Diz Alice, divertida.

- Eu posso pegá-la? - James me pergunta.

- Claro.

Tiro Renesmee do carrinho e levanto, colocando-a no colo de James, que a segura cuidadosamente.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Renesmee.

- Você é muito linda, sabia Renesmee? - Diz, sorrindo para ela. - Igual a sua mãe.

Sorrio, sentindo minhas bochechas ruborizarem e sento de volta na cadeira, ignorando a expressão cômica que Alice está fazendo.

Ficamos por mais algum tempo, sentados na praça de alimentação, falando sobre os acontecimentos nos últimos meses. James contou que havia aberto seu próprio restaurante e nos convidou para ir visitá-lo. Também contou que Tanya está namorando. Confesso que fiquei chocada. Ainda mais quando ele disse que o homem tem idade para ser seu pai. Embora não seja algo tão surpreendente vindo de uma garota como Tanya.  
Eu apenas conto sobre Renesmee e sobre o casamento que acontecerá em breve. Ele parece surpreso sobre a minha união com Edward e em saber que Renesmee é filha do mesmo. Mas isso não o impede de confirmar sua presença na cerimônia quando lhe faço o convite.  
Quando Alice e eu voltamos para casa dos meus pais, já anoiteceu e Renesmee voltou a dormir. Vou em direção ao quarto e coloco-a em seu berço. Depois desço até a sala, jogando-me exausta no sofá.

- Ei. - Diz Edward, entrando na sala. Dá um beijo singelo em meus lábios e senta entre Alice e eu.  
- Você chegou agora? - Pergunto.  
- Ah, sim. Eu estava com meu pai - ele pausa, de repente, e então continua. - Vendo alguns locais bons para sua clínica.  
- E acharam algum? - Pergunta Alice, interessada.  
- Acho que sim.

Noto uma troca de olhares estranhos e cúmplices entre Alice e Edward, mas balanço minha cabeça. Não deve ser nada demais.

- Vocês chegaram agora também? - Pergunta, acariciando minhas mãos.  
- _Uhum._ Acabamos demorando um pouquinho, porque passamos no shopping para comer. E depois encontramos com James-  
- James? - Sinto as mãos de Edward congelarem sobre as minhas.  
- Sim. - Dou de ombros. - Ele abriu seu próprio restaurante, acredita? Se eu soubesse, não teria fechado negócio com o outro buffet.  
- James no _nosso_ casamento? - Sibila Edward.  
- Qual o problema? - Encaro-o. - Ele é meu colega. Sempre me tratou muito bem. E foi um amor com Renesmee...  
- Você não deixou aquele cara encostar na _minha_ filha, não é? - Interrompe Edward, trincando o maxilar.  
- Oh, pare com isso. - Murmuro, rindo do seu ciúmes bobo.  
- Eu não quero aquele cara próximo de você, muito menos da minha filha, entendeu?  
- Não fale como se ela fosse apenas sua. Ela é minha filha, também! - Fico irritada com o seu comportamento rude.  
- Ok. Como os preparativos que eram de hoje já foram feitos, acho que está na hora de eu ir. - Alice rapidamente se levanta. - Tchau para vocês.

Nós mal nos despedimos de Alice, tamanha é a tensão que flui entre nós. As faíscas chegam a refletir em nossos olhares. Parece que a velha Bella e o velho Edward estão de volta e não é nada seguro alguém ficar por perto.

.

.

* * *

Oi meninas!

Uiiii, a velha Bella e o velho Edward estão de volta. Adoro! Hahaha  
A Renesmee não é a coisa mais fofa? Amo ver essa família linda demais feliz.  
Infelizmente, o próximo capítulo é o último. Ainda não tô preparada para me despedir dessa fic mais uma vez. Acho que nunca vou estar. Ela é realmente um dos meus xodós.  
Bom, vou postar o epílogo no mesmo dia que o capítulo final, só que em capítulos separados. Ok?

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz? *-*  
Super obrigada pelos comentários! Amo, amo, amo!  
Uma ótima semana pra vocês (;


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Para os olhares de muitos, o meu relacionamento com Edward chega a ser cômico. Tem momentos que uma hora estamos gritando um com outro, com os nervos a flor da pele. E em outra, nos beijando com sofreguidão, como dois loucos apaixonados que somos. E sem dúvida, esse é um desses momentos.  
Toda a briga banal de antes foi esquecida - como todas as outras que já tivemos -, e eu envolvo a cintura de Edward com minhas pernas, o beijando com paixão enquanto ele sobe as escadas, nos levando em direção ao nosso quarto. Essa é a melhor parte de brigar com Edward Cullen. A reconciliação.  
As nossas roupas são deixadas no caminho da porta até nossa cama e em poucos segundos eu estou deitada com Edward sobre mim – separados apenas por nossas peças íntimas. Seus lábios começam a percorrer toda parte alcançável do meu corpo, fazendo-o queimar de desejo.  
Ele desce em direção as minhas coxas, depositando beijos e chupadas na parte interna de ambas. E seus dedos vão em direção ao elástico da minha calcinha, tirando-a lentamente.

- Oh, Edward... Por favor. - Suplico entre gemidos.

Edward sobe em direção ao meu rosto, olhando fundo em meus olhos com seu olhar intenso e cheio de luxúria. Seguro em sua nuca e o puxo para um beijo apaixonado.  
Abaixo sua cueca e deixo que ele me invada com ferocidade. E então, todo o mundo desaparece a nossa volta. Esquecemos da briga que tivemos minutos antes, dos motivos dela e o quanto foi insignificante, enquanto nos mexemos na mais perfeita e nossa sincronia.

**Um mês depois:**

- Bella, você pode ficar um minutinho quieta, por favor? - Pede Alice, mais uma vez.  
- Estou nervosa. - Murmuro, levando minha mão em direção ao meu cabelo, mas Alice a segura, impedindo-me de tocá-lo.  
- Nem pense nisso. - Adverte, abaixando minha mão. - Agora fique quietinha para a Victoria terminar sua maquiagem.  
- Ok. - Respiro fundo, tentando me manter ereta. - Oh, meu Deus! Parece que eu vou ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento.  
- Isso é normal. - Diz Victoria, a maquiadora, sorrindo compreensiva. - O casamento é algo mágico, principalmente na vida de uma mulher. E ficar nervosa faz parte do pacote.

Ela dá uma piscadela e eu sorrio, tentando controlar o nervosismo que domina todo o meu ser.

Uma hora depois eu estou de frente para um grande espelho, com a maquiagem feita, o cabelo arrumado e com o vestido de noiva moldado perfeitamente em meu corpo.  
Um mês passou tão rapidamente. E agora eu me encontro aqui, pronta para casar com o amor da minha vida. _Meu Deus! _Tudo parece tão surreal.

- Você está tão linda. - Diz Alice, sorrindo para a minha imagem refletida no espelho.  
- Você fez um grande trabalho. - Murmuro, com a voz embargada de emoção. - Obrigada, Alice.  
- Não nos faça chorar. - Me dá um abraço apertado. - E você não precisa me agradecer. Apenas seja feliz e faça meu irmão feliz que será o suficiente.  
- Eu irei. - Prometo, controlando as lágrimas que já se acumulam em meus olhos.

- Oh, Bella! - Minha mãe grita ao entrar no quarto. Ela me puxa para um abraço caloroso. - Você está tão linda, minha bebê.

- Mãe, por favor.

- Sim, minha bebê. - Com os olhos marejados, ela dispara a falar. - Você sempre será minha bebê. E Deus! Como você está linda! Tão perfeita! E esse vestido? Divino! A maquiagem, a tiara... tudo perfeito. Parece que você acabou de sair de um conto de fadas. Minha bebê virou uma mulher, meu Deus!

- Ainda bem que as maquiagens são à prova d'água. - Lembra Alice, divertida. - Porque o que vai ter de lágrimas rolando nesse casamento, não é brincadeira não.

- Onde está Renesmee?

- Alguém falou nesta princesinha aqui? - Pergunta Esme, entrando no quarto, com minha filha no colo. - Bella, você está linda, querida. Uma princesa!

- Obrigada, tia. - Sorrio ao receber um beijo seu em minha bochecha e pego Renesmee em meu colo. - Não acredito que vou ficar longe da minha princesinha.

- São apenas alguns dias, Bella. - Argumenta Renée. - Não se preocupe, iremos cuidar muito bem da princesinha da família.

- Eu sei, mas... - E já vem as lágrimas querendo sair de meus olhos novamente. - Eu não consigo ficar nem meia hora longe dela, imagina uma semana. Eu...

Batidas na porta interrompem meu discurso de mãe dramática e logo em seguida Charlie entra no quarto, vestindo um terno elegante.

- Bella. - Balbucia, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça. - Você está incrível, querida.

- Obrigada, pai. - Sorrio.

- Vocês precisam ir. - Charlie avisa à todas. Renée pega Renesmee de meu colo. - A cerimônia vai começar.

- Sra. Esme e Sra. Renée, para baixo agora mesmo. - Ordena Alice, empurrando as duas para fora do quarto. - Nos vemos daqui a pouco. - Ela pega o buquê de rosas brancas em cima da cama. - Segure e não deixe-o cair.

- Eu não sei se consigo. - Murmuro, pegando-o com as mãos trêmulas.

- Relaxe. Hoje é seu dia, o grande dia, e nada irá dar errado, ok? - Encoraja-me.

Uma melodia ecoa do lado de fora, intensificando ainda mais meu nervosismo. Eu estou tremendo dos pés a cabeça, minha respiração está ofegante e meu coração dispara forte em meu peito enquanto eu tento descer as escadas da mansão da minha avó sem cair. Eu posso desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Te encontro daqui a pouco. - Diz Alice, antes de sair pela porta.

- Bella, você está... apertando um pouco demais meu braço. - Avisa Charlie, ao meu lado.

- Desculpa.

- Bells... - Eu me viro para encará-lo. Seu olhar intenso e orgulhoso. - Independente de tudo... você sempre será minha pequena. Aquela princesinha que corria pela casa, batia o pé quando queria alguma coisa. Ainda lembro o dia em que te tive em meus braços pela primeira vez. Tão pequena, tão frágil... Estou tão orgulhoso da mulhe maravilhosa em que você se transformou.

- Oh, pai. - Sorrio com os olhos marejados. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. - Ele dá um beijo fraterno em minha testa.

Outra melodia começa a tocar do lado de fora e eu respiro fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo para um novo começo da minha vida.

Na parte de trás da mansão da minha avó há uma grande tenda branca, com fileiras e mais fileiras de cadeiras decoradas – e ocupadas por pessoas conhecidas, inclusive Angela e Jake com sua nova namorada, Leah, sorrindo para mim, enquanto eu passo por elas – dispostas nas laterais de um longo tapete vermelho por onde eu caminho.

Os postes de sustentação estão enfeitados com flores brancas e fios dourados que pendem em guirlandas. Eu não tenho tempo de reparar no resto da maravilhosa decoração que Alice tanto planejou e nem nos convidados e até mesmo a minha família, porque meus olhos caem sobre a pessoa que eu mais quero ver nesse momento, posicionado na frente de um pequeno altar ainda mais decorado do que o resto do ambiente.  
Edward está lindo. Ainda mais perfeito do que ele costuma ser. Quando seu olhar encontra com o meu, ele sorri meu sorriso favorito, fazendo todo meu nervosismo se dissipar. Eu quero correr e me jogar em seus braços, mas me contenho e caminho lentamente de encontro a ele.  
Ele estende sua mão e Charlie pega a minha, num símbolo tão antigo, e coloca-a em cima da de Edward.

- Apenas faça-a feliz. - Exige Charlie.  
- Eu irei. - Promete Edward, acariciando minha mão, e Charlie sorri, caminhando até o seu lugar. - Você está perfeita. Linda é pouco para descrever a imensidão da sua beleza. - Sussurra em meu ouvido.

Eu sorrio largamente e nós nos viramos de frente para o mestre de cerimônia. A cerimônia tem inicio. Nossos votos são simples, mas não podiam ser mais sinceros e perfeitos. Enquanto o mestre de cerimônia fala suas palavras finais, Edward e eu nos entreolhamos. As lágrimas de emoção refletem em ambos os olhares e a felicidade indescritível está estampada em nossos sorrisos triunfantes.

- Eu aceito. - Respondo a tão esperada pergunta, sem conter mais as lágrimas.  
- Eu aceito. - Diz Edward logo depois, dando seu sorriso perfeito.

O mestre de cerimônia nos declara marido e mulher. Edward segura nas laterais do meu rosto, beijando-me com todo amor e carinho, como se eu fosse a mais delicada das rosas. Fico na ponta dos pés para envolver seu pescoço com meus braços, sentindo nossas lágrimas se misturarem.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurramos ao mesmo tempo.

As pessoas aplaudem e nós nos viramos, sorridentes, para nossa família e amigos. Minha mãe vem ao meu encontro com lágrimas escorrendo por todo seu rosto e um sorriso enorme esboçado em seus lábios. Sou cumprimentada pelo resto da família, e depois passo em braço e braço, sempre com Edward ao meu lado.

O crepúsculo reflete, deixando o dia ainda mais mágico. A cerimônia foi seguida por uma grande festa, muito bem organizada por Alice, tanto como foi a cerimônia de horas antes. E nós – Edward e eu – caminhamos até o centro da pista de dança - que havia sido montada na grama -, para dançar a tradicional valsa dos noivos.

- Posso ter a honra dessa dança? - Pergunta Edward, curvando-se em um gesto galanteador, segurando em minha mão e depositando um beijo nas costas da mesma.  
- Claro. - Sorrio, deslumbrada por seus encantos.

Eu não me importo com os olhares sobre nós e deixo-me ser guiada por Edward ao som de uma música lenta e melódica

- Isso parece um sonho. - Murmuro, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.  
- Isso é a mais pura realidade, meu amor. - Diz contra meus cabelos. - A nossa realidade.  
- Eu te amo. - Declaro pela milésima vez, erguendo meus olhos para encontrar sua imensidão verde.  
- Você é minha vida, Bella. - Declara, colando seus lábios aos meus.

Em questão de minutos a pista está cheia pelos convidados que dançam uma música qualquer. Edward e eu caminhamos até um canto, onde tem uma visão privilegiada de toda a festa - e deixamos ficar por um bom tempo ali, sentados, curtindo um ao outro.

Um pigarreio soa próximo e nós no viramos para ver Alice segurando Renesmee em seu colo.

- Parece que alguém aqui quer aproveitar o último momento dos noivos na festa. - Diz divertida.

- Oh, não fale assim. - Peço manhosa, levantando para pegar Renesmee em meu colo. - Não podemos levá-la conosco? - Pergunto a Edward.

- Claro que não. - Intromete-se Alice. - É a lua de mel de vocês. Precisam aproveitar os momentos à sós. - Sorri maliciosa. - Por favor, já prometemos que cuidaremos muito bem dela. Não tem com que se preocupar.

- Relaxe, amor. - Murmura Edward em meu ouvido, envolvendo minha cintura. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Em uma semana estaremos de volta.

- Uma semana! - Bufo, revirando os olhos.

- Vocês precisam se despedir dos convidados. - Avisa Alice, tirando Renesmee de meus braços, que relutam para não soltá-la. - E cortar o bolo.

- Ok. - Respiro fundo e levanto para me despedir de meus amigos e familiares.

Depois de cortar o bolo com direito a brinde especial da minha família, dar abraços e beijos em todos, agradecendo pela presença de cada um, Edward e eu, junto com nossa família, vamos em direção à limousine que nos espera do lado de fora da mansão.

- A mamãe volta logo, ok pequena? - Prometo, abraçando Renesmee e depositando beijinhos em suas bochechas miúdas. - Cuidem dela direitinho, por favor.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. - Diz Renée, pegando-a de meu colo.

- Acho que está na hora de irem. - Lembra-nos Alice.

Damos mais abraços em nossa família, demorando em Renesmee, e entramos na limousine, indo em direção ao hotel onde passaremos a noite, antes de pegar um avião com destino à Paris amanhã de manhã.

- Ela irá ficar bem, meu amor. - Garante Edward, limpando as lágrimas que escorrem de meus olhos.  
- Eu sei. - Respiro fundo. - Não irei mais chorar. Hoje é dia de felicidade!  
- Exatamente. - Concorda, dando um sorriso exuberante.

Ele pega a garrafa de champagne sem álcool, que está dentro de um balde cheio de gelo para brindarmos à nossa felicidade.  
Um tempo depois estamos entrando num quarto de um hotel luxuoso com Edward me carregando no colo, nesse ato tão clichê e romântico do pós-casamento.

- Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen. - Sussurra após ter me posicionado no chão, olhando fixamente em meus olhos.  
- Eu também te amo, Sr. Cullen. - Sussurro antes de tomar seus lábios nos meus.

Nossas línguas se movem uma sobre a outra lentamente, sentindo a textura tão conhecida da outra, enquanto minha mão passeia pelo cabelo de Edward.  
Seus lábios descem para meu pescoço beijando toda a extensão com carinho e devoção. Ele me vira de costas, sem desgrudar seus lábios da minha pele que já clama por ele. Edward abre botão por botão do meu vestido enquanto deposita beijos em toda parte que vai sendo exposta.  
Quando desabotoa o último botão, vira-me de frente para ele novamente e desliza o vestido pelo meu corpo, deixando-me de calcinha e sutiã a seus olhos.

- Você é tão linda, Bella. - Ele toca em meu rosto, olhando-me com admiração. - Perfeita.

Ele pega-me no colo novamente e me carrega até à cama, deitando-me nela e subindo cuidadosamente sobre mim. Meu coração já dispara em meu peito mais uma vez e a minha respiração já está ofegante.

Seus lábios percorrem cada parte do meu corpo com amor, como se eu fosse a mais preciosa das joias, causando arrepios em minha pele e me fazendo sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo. Ele desce em direção as minhas coxas, depositando beijos e chupadas na parte interna de ambas.

De repente sinto seus dentes em minha calcinha e não controlo os gemidos e lamúrias que escapam de meus lábios enquanto ele tira-a lentamente com a boca. Ele segura com mais firmeza em minhas coxas, afastando-as e tendo uma excelente visão da minha intimidade ansiosa por seu toque.

- Como sempre, tão pronta para mim. - Sussurra antes de passar a língua em meu clitóris, arrancando um gemido alto de minha garganta. - Tão deliciosa...

Sua língua começa a fazer movimentos circulares e torturantes na parte mais sensível do meu corpo. Ele me beija e chupa, fazendo-me gemer loucamente de prazer. Eu seguro em seu cabelo, gemendo ainda mais alto quando seu dedo entra em mim. Seus movimentos ficam mais frenéticos e rebolo em sua boca, sentindo os espasmos chegando. Edward sabe exatamente como me deixar entorpecida de prazer em seus braços.

- Oh, oh... Edward! - Grito ao sentir-me explodir em um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Edward sobe em direção ao meu rosto, olhando fixamente em meus olhos com seu olhar intenso e cheio de amor e luxúria. Seguro em sua nuca e puxo-o para um beijo apaixonado, sem me importar com o meu gosto ainda impregnado em seus lábios.

Meu coração explode de felicidade e eu não posso conter as lágrimas – que são limpadas por seus lábios - quando ele olha fundo em meus olhos e me preenche lentamente.

Ele é meu. Para sempre. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, nos amamos incondicionalmente e seremos capazes de derrotar qualquer obstáculo que atravesse nosso caminho.

Nossos olhares estão fixos um no outro enquanto nos tornamos um mais uma vez. E sussurramos palavras de amor, fazendo declarações um no ouvido do outro. Mostrando com gestos e palavras o quanto nos amamos.

Seus movimentos se intensificam e eu cravo minhas unhas em suas costas, sentindo um doce e intenso orgasmo explodir em meu corpo mais uma vez. Edward encontra seu clímax logo em seguida e deita ao meu lado, puxando-me para seu colo. Suas mãos alisando carinhosamente minhas costas.

Minhas mãos descem um pouco mais, encontrando sua excitação pulsante novamente. Um brilho oscila nos olhos de Edward e ele solta um gemido abafado quando envolvo-o com minha mão. Uma ideia repentina passa por minha cabeça e eu me mexo em seu colo, respirando fundo antes de descer meu rosto até seu sexo. Sem pensar duas vez, o envolvo com minha boca fazendo-o urrar de prazer.  
Edward abre os olhos, surpreso, encontrando com os meus que estão presos nele, avaliando suas expressões, enquanto eu deslizo meus lábios por toda a sua extensão, sentindo seu gosto pela primeira vez em minha boca.

- Oh, _fuck_... - Geme mais uma vez quando passo a língua por cima.

Edward segura meu cabelo, guiando-me a fazer os movimentos que te dão mais prazer. E eu fico observando-o, gemendo meu nome, com a respiração pesada, e totalmente entorpecido. De repente ele afasta meus lábios delicadamente dele e me puxa para seu colo.  
Ele desliza para dentro de mim e eu sinto que posso desfalecer em seus braços a qualquer instante. Seus lábios percorrem meus seios, fazendo-me gemer loucamente e eu rebolo sobre ele.  
Meus músculos se contorcem, pressionando violentamente Edward dentro de mim. Ele solta um grunhido alto, se libertando ao mais doce prazer enquanto chega ao ápice junto comigo. Em perfeita sincronia.  
Apoio meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro tão inebriante que emana de sua pele e ele envolve minha cintura com seus braços protetores.

Permanecemos abraçados, nos acariciando e dividindo olhares apaixonados, até que Edward me pega no colo, carregando-me até o banheiro, onde há uma grande banheira cheia de pétalas de rosas e sais aromatizantes. Sento entre suas pernas, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele faz uma massagem deliciosa em meus ombros.

- Esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. - Murmuro após tomar um gole do champagne que ele havia nos servidos.

- O meu também. - Confessa, depositando um beijo molhado em minhas costas.

- Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. - Curvo minha cabeça para trás para encontrar seus olhos.

- Eu te amo mais, Isabella Cullen. - Provoca, passando a língua pelos meus lábios.

- Bella Cullen...

- Minha Cullen. - Sussurra, beijando meu pescoço, fazendo as chamas se acenderem mais uma vez em meu corpo.

- Sim, toda sua. - Murmuro e viro-me de frente para ele, ficando sentada com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. - E você é todo meu.

- Todo seu. - Balbucia quando passo a mão por seu peito, o acariciando lentamente. - Oh, Bella...

Mordo meus lábios, satisfeita em vê-lo gemer de prazer para mim, por mim, e meus lábios encontram os dele em um beijo cheio de amor e desejo.

O sol já brilha forte no céu quando eu finalmente fecho meus olhos, dormindo no meu lugar preferido no mundo. Nos braços do meu marido, do meu amor, do meu amante, do meu tudo, do meu e para sempre meu, Edward Cullen.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Seis anos depois...**

Toda a felicidade que explode em meu peito diariamente é mais do que eu possa ter um dia imaginado. Eu sou um homem livre de qualquer vício que um dia eu tivera na vida, realizado profissionalmente – trabalhando na clínica renomada que meu pai abrira em San Francisco, onde diariamente pessoas tem as vidas salvas por minhas mãos, e eu não posso me sentir mais orgulhoso e ter a sensação de que estou fazendo a minha parte no mundo; algo dignamente bom – e muito, mais muito feliz na vida pessoal.  
Eu tenho uma família. Uma família com problemas cotidianos, normais de qualquer família, que lutou muitas batalhas para chegar onde chegamos, mas sempre unida e inabalável. Uma família que sempre me faz sorrir a cada chegada do trabalho, a cada manhã acordada com saúde, a cada domingo com todos reunidos na mansão da vovó Marie. É incrível como a vida tem de nos levar à certos rumos – e eu agradeço por ela ser capaz disso. Nunca havia pensado em me casar quando era apenas um adolescente e a hipótese de ser pai era nula. Agora eu não seria capaz de me imaginar sem as três coisas mais preciosas de minha vida. Meus dois filhos e minha amada Bella.

A cada dia que passa eu me sinto mais apaixonado por essa mulher que transformou minha vida. Que me deu seu perdão, fazendo-nos deixar o orgulho de lado para finalmente nos entregar de corpo e alma ao amor tão imenso que existe entre nós. Que me transformou em um novo homem; em uma pessoa melhor. Que me fez enfrentar todos os meus problemas e vencê-los com dignidade. Que me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, dando-me a honra de tê-la como minha esposa, compartilhando cada momento ao seu lado. E que me deu os dois melhores presentes que eu pudera ganhar na vida. Renesmee e Anthony, meus filhos.

A notícia que Bella estava grávida de nosso segundo bebê foi no nosso quinto aniversário de casamento, há exatamente nove meses atrás. Estar em um restaurante refinado não me impediu de abraçá-la e rodá-la em meus braços, expressando naquele gesto o quanto eu estava feliz em ser pai mais uma vez.

Renesmee fica ainda mais linda a cada dia. Nos dando alegria em cada momento seu, em cada risada... Tudo ligado a ela sempre nos faz sorrir como dois pais corujas que somos. E eu não posso evitar lembrar da primeira vez que a segurei em meus braços. Tão pequena e delicada com seu coraçãozinho batendo forte, fizera todo o medo e a insegurança se dissiparem. Naquele momento eu soube que não haveria amor maior no mundo. E fiz a promessa de que nunca deixaria que algo de mal acontecesse aquele ser pequeno e imensamente especial. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, para segurá-la quando cair, garantindo que nada a machuque. E agora eu faço a mesma promessa ao pequeno Anthony em meus braços, sentindo todas as emoções maravilhosas e o amor incondicional.

- Bem-vindo ao mundo, meu amor. - Eu digo com um sorriso maravilhado, acariciando suas mãozinhas tão miúdas. - Você é perfeito.

- Ele é tão parecido com você. - Bella sorri para mim. Ela está tão linda, mesmo depois das horas cansativas do parto. - Lindo, perfeito e muito meu.

- Obrigado. - Deposito um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Pelo quê? - Ela exibe um sorriso brincalhão.

- Por tudo. Eu te amo tanto, Sra. Cullen.

- Eu também, Sr. Cullen. Eu também.

- Eu posso segurar? - Renesmee ergue os bracinhos para mim. Eu olho para Bella, buscando por ajuda.

- Vem cá, querida. - Ela chama e Renesmee senta ao seu lado. - O papai vai colocar seu irmãozinho no seu colo, tudo bem? - A pequena assente com ingênuo entusiasmo. - Anthony é bem pequenininho. Você precisa ter bastante cuidado, ok? A mamãe vai estar aqui para te ajudar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, mamãe. Eu sempre vou cuidar muito bem do meu irmãozinho. - Ela promete, fazendo Bella e eu sorrirmos orgulhosos.

Cuidadosamente eu coloco Anthony no colo de Renesmee. Bella se mantém ao seu lado, segurando em seus braços pronta para qualquer ajuda. Apesar de ainda ser muito nova, Renesmee é bastante cuidadosa e segura seu irmão com delicadeza e segurança. Ela sorri para mim, assim como Bella que move seus lábios em um perfeito "eu te amo" e Anthony dorme tranquilamente entre as duas. Eu me sinto o homem mais feliz e sortudo da face da terra.

Logo mais estaremos indo para a casa de vovó Marie, onde ela estará esperando com meus pais, os pais de Bella, Emmett e Rosalie com a pequena Sophia, Alice e Jasper, os mais novos recém-casados. Toda a família reunida.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa perfeita, há muitas coisas que eu me arrependo profundamente de ter feito. E principalmente por ter feito Bella sofrer um dia. Mas tudo de ruim ficou para trás, em um passado muito distante, e ao invés de sofrer com a culpa, eu demostro todos os dias com palavras e gestos o quanto eu a amo e o quanto ela é especial na minha vida. Eu devo minha vida à ela.  
Eu encontrei uma razão para mim. Três, na verdade. E eu serei eternamente grato à minha família por tudo. E em especial à Bella, por ter me salvado. Por ter me mostrado que apesar de tudo, quando menos se espera, podemos encontrar um grande e verdadeiro amor.

**FIM**

* * *

_ACABOOOOU :'(_

_Mesmo depois de mais de três anos, eu sinto como se tivesse me despedindo pela primeira vez. Dá uma dorzinha no coração alterar o status para "complete", mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de trabalho feito. Essa fic por um longo tempo foi meu xodó - ela ainda é. Sempre teve e sempre terá um cantinho especial no meu coração. Eu amei poder postá-la novamente, dessa vez aqui para vocês. _

_Agradeço de todo coração cada comentário. Vocês não tem ideia do quanto é gratificante chegar aqui e ler as reviews que vocês me deixam, saber que vocês estão acompanhando. Eu só tenho a agradecer o incetivo de vocês. Obrigado à todos que leram. Mesmo aqueles que não comentaram. Só de vocês lerem minha fic significa muito para mim. _

_Espero que vocês tem gostado do final, de toda a história. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Adorei dar esse final pra esse casal maravilhoso e que merece tudo de melhor. Eu realmente espero muito que vocês gostem._

_Meu muito obrigado pelo carinho, pelos comentários e por lerem minha fic. Significa o mundo para mim o retorno que vocês me deram. Espero que possamos nos reencontrar em breve - eu ainda continuarei pelo site postando minhas ideias doidas, haha. A&O infelizmente acabou mas sempre vai estar na minha memória, no meu coração, e espero que nos de vocês também (;_

_Muito obrigada, amores._

_Até à próxima!**  
**_


End file.
